Fruto Proibido
by Kiaraa
Summary: "Não, Cullen! Minha irmã não!" Eu ri. Emmet realmente achava que uma frase ia me impedir de ter Bella na minha cama?  "Bella não é mulher pra você" O loiro de rabo de cavalo pensava que me metia medo?   Quem mais acha que pode me proibir de ter Bella?
1. Sex , Nickelback

**Ebaaaa! Mais uma!**

**Estou de volta ^^**

**Como vão pimpolhos?**

**Bem, mais uma história, nada parecida com o que eu escrevi até agora (POV total Edward safadão kk), mas espero que gostem! ^^**

**Beijos e mandem reviews! :]**

* * *

><p>Corredores cheios, cheiro de mercúrio, e tudo muito pálido. Suspirei. Nem tinha começado a faculdade de medicina direito e meu pai já me enfurnava nesse hospital. Não que não quisesse seguir o ramo da família, mas eu tenho 23 anos! Curtir a vida também faz parte!<p>

-Edward Cullen, comparecer a sala do Dr. Cullen, com urgência... – ouvi aquela voz fanha repetir isso e girei os olhos, sabia que de urgente essa chamada não tinha nada.

Mas ainda assim segui para a sala do meu pai, entrei sem bater na porta, recebendo um olhar de repreensão. Não sei por que ele ainda esperava que eu fosse bater na porta da sala dele... Ele é meu pai, droga!

-Já disse pra bater...

-Fala logo, pai... – sentei na cadeira em frente a mesa dele.

-Preciso que fique no plantão dessa noite. – senti meus olhos arregalarem.

-Mas hoje é sexta! – ele me olhou como se perguntasse o que isso tinha demais, bufei. – Não pode tirar o único tempo que tenho pra mim!

-Edward, pessoas não esperam você voltar da farra para passar mal. – girei os olhos – Está na hora de criar um pouco de responsabilidade, filho.

-Mais? Aluno número um na faculdade, o melhor estagiário que esse hospital já viu... – o vi arquear uma sobrancelha. O que eu posso fazer se sou bom em tudo que faço?

-Você vai ficar no plantão... – ele disse olhando para os papeis a sua frente. Bufei saindo da sala. – Aonde vai?

-Desmarcar. – mesmo fora da sala, podia vê-lo sorrindo. Não via a hora de terminar essa faculdade, sair de casa e trabalhar em algum lugar bem, mais bem longe de Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

...

-O que faz aqui a essa hora Ed? – estreitei os olhos e o panaca sorriu. Ele era grande, mas não era dois!

-Desmarcar as corridas... – Emmet me olhou confuso – Vou ficar no plantão essa noite... – ele riu me deixando com mais raiva.

-Logo hoje? Fiquei sabendo que as Denalli estão na cidade... Aquilo lá vai ferver... – é, e ele realmente precisava me dizer isso... Idiota! – De qualquer forma, eu ia te entregar o carro... Não vou hoje também.

Dessa vez eu me assustei, Emmet Swan dispensando uma noite de pegas? Olhei pela janela, bem que o tempo estava mudando.

-Só pode ter mulher na parada... – ele sorriu malicioso.

-Até tem... Mas dessa vez não é nada que possa estar passando por essa sua cabeça perva, Cullen. – rimos juntos.

-Sabe onde está Jasper? – ele deu de ombros – Ele ia correr comigo hoje... Tenho que avisar que não vou...

Emmet me chamou com a mão e me levou até um carro coberto por uma lona. Só pelo formato eu sabia que aquele era o meu... E Emmet, o faria voar!

Meu Honda S-2000, prata e grafite, fez meus olhos brilharem. Emmet era muito bom no trabalho que fazia! Ele havia colocado a asa atrás e rebaixado. Devia correr 30 vezes mais do que o normal.

-Emmet, você é demais!

-Eu sei... Dei uma turbinada no motor, talvez você não agüente com a potencia... – ele sorriu malicioso, eu sorri de lado.

-Está falando com Edward Cullen, cara... Esqueceu? – ele riu. Meu celular deu um bip no bolso e eu bufei fazendo Emmet rir.

-O dever te chama né?

-Você tem sorte de trabalhar por conta própria...

-Tenho mesmo... Mas vai chegar tua vez cara... – ele riu – Mas eu é que não vou me consultar com você. – eu ri de lado.

-Nem que você esteja morrendo eu te atendo... – saí do galpão o ouvindo rir.

Conhecia Emmet a anos, éramos amigos desde o colégio. Ele morava com a mãe na época, e quase não via seu pai, já que eles eram separados. Entrei no meu volvo, carro social. Ele cuidava dos carros de quase todo mundo que corria pelas ruas de Seattle. Claro que por debaixo dos panos, já que por cima deles Emmet não passava de um dono de oficina bem sucedido em seus 25 anos. Eu ri, como alguém poderia acreditar que ele construíra aquela oficina enorme e bem sucedida, em tão pouco tempo, legalmente?

Ouvi meu celular tocar. Só podia ser Carlisle perguntando aonde eu estava... Girei os olhos, mas sorri quando vi o nome de Jasper no visor.

-Diz aí...

-Pronto pra noite? Já sabe que as Denalli tão na cidade né? – eu ri. Nós três tínhamos sorte das irmãs Denalli terem nos escolhidos como amantes oficiais... Em Seattle.

-Emmet me falou... Mas nós dois vamos deixar as irmãs em suas mãos essa noite... – suspirei. Que desperdício!

-Ah, ta de brinca cara...

-Meu pai me obrigou a fazer plantão... Emmet tem um encontro...

-E eu que consegui despistar meu pai... – Jasper trabalhava na administração geral dos hotéis do pai. Coitado, a mesma idade que eu, fazendo faculdade de administração e gestão de empresas e com um pai rígido. Pelo menos Carlisle era maleável, de vez em quando.

-Vai e aproveita... – eu ri – Só não corre... Sabe que só ganha quando estamos os três juntos... – o ouvi rir do outro lado da linha.

-Acha mesmo que vou correr tendo que dar conta das três Denalli juntas? – dessa vez eu gargalhei, ele me acompanhou. – Mas, valeu cara... Então amanhã a gente se vê.

-Ok...

Desliguei assim que estacionei no hospital. Suspirei entrando no mesmo. Vendo os mesmos corredores cheios, sentindo o mesmo cheiro de mercúrio e quase ficando cego com tanta palidez...

...

Finalmente sábado! Hoje meu pai não podia me prender naquele hospital ou ia preso. Ri comigo mesmo. Essa era parte boa de ainda ser residente...

O tênis preto com detalhes verde fluorescentes, calça preta caindo, blusa verde e tudo realçando meus olhos, os deixando mais verdes ainda. Sem contar no cabelo que eu realmente não preciso fazer nada... Ai, as vezes eu me pergunto como pude nascer tão gostoso?

-Se apressa ai, ô moçoila... – saí do quarto rindo.

-Vai assim? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha para Emmet. Ele estava com um colete, deixando os braços e o peito de fora.

-Tudo pelas Denalli... – eu ri e nós batemos as mãos. – Cadê o Jasper?

-Ele vai encontrar com a gente lá... – Emmet assentiu e nós saímos de sua casa.

Claro que eu não poderia me arrumar em casa. Dr Carlisle Certinho Cullen nunca deixaria seu único filho ficar fazendo pegas pelas ruas.

Nossos carros estavam esperando por nós no galpão. Sorri vendo meu lindo foguete reluzir com a luz que entrava. Emmet balançou a cabeça sorrindo, mas não disse nada. Ele era tão louco por carros e velocidade quanto eu. Saímos, um atrás do outro, em velocidade pra longe da cidade. As corridas eram feitas em estradas que praticamente não eram usadas, queríamos nos divertir e não matar ninguém.

A alguns metros do lugar nós já ouvíamos o som alto de algum dos carros. Paramos ao lado do carro preto, que sabíamos ser de Jasper. Esse estava a alguns metros conversando com Mike, o apostador, ele cuidava do dinheiro apostado enquanto os corredores lutavam para conseguir a quantia, ou o carro do perdedor.

-Jasper... Mike – disse batendo e apertando a mão dos dois. – Muitas apostas? – Mike sorriu.

-Jacob está aí – Emmet e Jasper sorriram me vendo sorrir de lado – Mas ainda não se colocou em nenhuma das corridas.

-Daqui a pouco eu coloco meu nome... E ele aparece – nós rimos. – E quem já está?

-Temos Kate Denalli – nós três sorrimos maliciosos – Com a Lauren... – nem sabia quem era essa, mas tinha pena dela. – O Paul... Mas ele ainda não tem competidor...

-Acabou de arrumar... – balancei a cabeça rindo, olhando para Emmet – Pode colocar aí: Emmet Swan.

-É isso aê... – Jasper bateu a mão com Emmet. – Eu vou esperar algo mais interessante e você? – eu sorri de lado.

-Vou ver se o carro do Black vale a pena, primeiro... – sorrimos, olhei para o lado vendo a cabeleira loira, sorri malicioso – Até lá... Acho que nós temos muito o que fazer...

Eles olharam na mesma direção, sorriram em seguida. Elas se aproximaram sorrindo, eu sabia que não tinha que fazer nada para que Tanya me atacasse. Ela vinha como a maioria das mulheres ali estava vestida, roupas escuras, justas e de couro. Extremamente sexy. Já podia sentir minha virilha formigar quando ela se aproximou, me dando um selinho cheio de significados.

-Estava com saudade, Edward... – eu já podia ver Irina e Jasper se atracando e Kate indo pra cima de Emmet. – E você não apareceu ontem... – eu sorri malicioso.

-Então pra que esperar mais? – Tanya grudou seu corpo bem formado no meu, e começou um beijo molhado. Fazia tempo que não a via... Claro que tinha vários casos, mas Tanya sabia como fazer. Senti seu corpo se mexer a fazendo sentir minha ereção. Ah, como sabia!

Tanya desgrudou da minha boca, mas seu corpo continuava grudado no meu. O que eu não reclamei nem um pouco. Ainda estávamos nos curtindo quando ouvimos barulhos de carro chegando. Mas competidores... No meu caso, mas perdedores.

O primeiro era um Porche GT2 amarelo. Não era muito o tipo de carro que se via por ali, por mais rápido que fosse, normalmente era comprado mais por beleza que velocidade. Mas ainda assim, um ótimo carro pra se ter na garagem!

Os outros dois eram grafite, um Aston Martin Vanquish, notavelmente modificado e por alguém com experiência em carros. O capô havia sido trocado e as rodas tinham uma capota diferenciada. Sorri, que surpresas aquele carro reservava? O outro era um Citroen Métisse... E ual! O carro era uma coisa rara de se ver por aí! Continuava com o mesmo modelo, capotas exclusivas, pelo que pude perceber e luzes neon saiam debaixo dele.

Teremos prêmios interessantes essa noite! As portas se abriram e reparei que a maioria das pessoas ali pararam para saber quem seriam _os novos_ corredores.

As bocas de Jasper e Emmet estavam tão ou mais abertas que a minha. Daqueles 3 carros saíram três deusas... Uma baixinha, que eu fiquei realmente surpreso por estar ali, saiu do Porche, cabelos negros curtos e espetados. Encantadora.

Uma loira saiu do Aston Martin e... Nossa! Que mulher era aquela? Ela realmente existia? Ela apoiou o corpo cheio de curvas na porta de seu carro sorrindo. Sexy.

E então eu já não sabia se meus pés estavam no chão. A última saía do Citroen Métisse. Seus cabelos castanho avermelhados ondulavam no vento. O corpo dava asas a imaginação de qualquer homem. Quente.

-Quem são essas? – ouvi a voz de Irina ao longe. Mas nenhum de nós estava encontrando voz para falar qualquer coisa que fosse. Só fui tirado de meus devaneios quando Kate deu um pequeno grito e Emmet, vermelho de raiva, ia em direção as novatas.

-Calma aê, cara! – vi Jasper segurá-lo – O que foi?

-Aquela ali... – Emmet respirou fundo – É Isabella Swan!


	2. Disease ,  Matchbox Twenty

**Pimpilhos! Fiquei tão feliz! Oito reviews em três dias? OMG!**

**Só para esclarecer, vou tentar postar toda semana, mas não posso prometer, por que alguns dias da semana meu horário na faculdade é integral, mas se eu tiver muitas reviews (sim, estou fazendo chantagem emocional! u.ú .. está funcionando? *.*) eu prometo postar sempre no domingo ^ ^**

**Respostas as reviews no final ^^**

**Beijocas**

* * *

><p>Isabella Swan... Swan... Emmet Swan... Porra!<p>

-Swan? – Emmet me olhou, ainda vermelho – Ela é sua irmã? – ele apenas grunhiu e saiu desembestado em direção a garota. Jasper e eu nos olhamos e fomos atrás, esquecendo completamente das Denalli.

-Isabella Swan! – a garota virou seus olhos chocolates em direção a Emmet e sorriu – O que faz aqui? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-O que você faz aqui? – perguntou debochada. Logo as outras duas se aproximaram. Senti Jasper respirar fundo do meu lado. Só agora, de perto, reparei nas roupas delas. Não se vestiam como a maioria... As roupas eram justas, mas não tinham decotes e não eram extremamente curtas. Eram sexies!

-Aonde arranjou esse carro? – ela riu, junto com as outras duas e por um momento vi Emmet esquecer o que fazia ali ao olhar para a loira.

-Em, foi você que me mostrou isso... – disse girando o dedo, mostrando o lugar.

-Te levei pra _assistir _uma vez... E em Forks! – ele suspirou – E isso por que você me chantageou... – ela voltou a rir. – Volte pra casa agora!

Ela deu alguns passos e chegou bem perto de Emmet. Mas fui eu que parei de respirar.

-Eu já sou maior de idade maninho... Não pode me proibir de nada... – ela deu dois tapinhas em seu peito – E aliás, seu mau educado... Essas são Rosalie e Alice...

-Como vai, ursão? – eu quase ri ao ver Emmet se arrepiar com o apelido. A garota era ousada! Ela riu – Bem... Quem cuida das apostas por aqui?

-Vão correr? – Jasper perguntou. A baixinha o olhou sorrindo.

-E mostrar todo nosso poder de primeira? – ela riu – Nananinanão... Apenas queremos nos enturmar...

-E vocês... Não têm nome? – Isabella olhava pra mim enquanto perguntava. Sorri de lado e ela ficou vermelha.

Nunca pensei que ver uma mulher corada podia me excitar tanto!

-Edward Cullen... – estendi a mão e ela a segurou sorrindo. Não ouvi se Jasper se apresentou...

...

Acordei eram quase duas da tarde, olhei em volta. Tanya já tinha ido embora... Por isso um caso com ela dava tão certo!

Mau tinha saído do banheiro a campainha tocou. Bufei. Não tinha hora mais inconveniente pra alguém chegar não? Abri a porta e Emmet entrou acompanhado de Jasper.

-Por que está de toalha? – girei os olhos nem me dando ao trabalho de responder.

-O que estão fazendo aqui?

-Somos três, cara... Não ia ficar agüentando Emmet dar uma de emo, sozinho não – eu ri vendo Emmet dar um olhar fulminante a Jasper.

-Eu ainda não engoli aquela pirralha na pista de racha...

-Pirralha? – eu ri – Emmet, de pirralha sua irmã não tem nada... – disse indo pro meu quarto me vestir. Eu só ouvi o grito de Emmet.

-Edward, pare de irritá-lo mais do que já está... – eu ri voltando com uma camiseta e bermuda. Levantei as mãos como se me rendesse. – Mas a morena... – Jasper sorriu malicioso.

-Emmet ficou vidrado na loira... – Emmet voltou a grunhir – Vai negar agora? – Jasper começou a gargalhar – Perdi alguma coisa?

-A tal Rosalie... Ela é a "mecânica" delas... – senti que meu queixo ia cair – E ela é boa cara... Parece que Erick já a conhecia, pelo que ele falou os Tuning dela são demais.

-Duvido que cheguem as capotas dos meus...

-É... Emmet achou uma concorrente de peito... – eu ri e Jasper me acompanhou. Nessa até Emmet sorriu.

-E bota peito nisso, Ed... Bota peito nisso... – gargalhamos.

...

Carlisle tinha me acordado uma hora mais cedo que o normal, o que só serviu para me irritar mais ainda. Quando eu me formar, serei médico de meio turno... Só vou trabalhar a tarde!

-O que tem de tão importante que precisou me acordar mais cedo? – perguntei sem bater na porta.

-Quando vai aprender a bater na porta, Edward? – girei os olhos, só então reparando que tinha mais uma pessoa na sala. Meu pai viu que eu havia reparado – Edward, você veio mais cedo, por que recebemos uma nova residente... Você vai ficar responsável de ensinar a ela as coisas do hospital e mostrar as alas.

Como é? Agora eu seria babá de uma estagiária? Eu estava pronto para falar "não", mesmo estando na frente da tal... Mas então ela levantou.

-Edward, essa é Isabella Swan... Isabella, esse é meu filho... Edward. – ela me olhou indiferente, enquanto eu sentia meus olhos em órbitas.

Isso realmente estava acontecendo? Era bom demais pra ser verdade!

-Somente Bella, Dr. Cullen... – meu pai sorriu pra ela.

-Então me chame apenas de Carlisle. – ela sorriu vermelha e eu voltei a sentir o sangue circular rápido em certas partes do corpo. – Pode começar apresentando o Hospital a ela Edward... – meu pai se virou para ela – Mas tarde nos vemos Bella... – ela assentiu e eu ainda vidrado nela, abri a porta a seguindo pra fora.

-Então... Bella, certo? – ela assentiu, ainda me ignorando. Será que não se lembrava de mim? – Seu irmão está bem chateado com você...

-Pode se limitar a me mostrar onde são as coisas por aqui? – balde de gelo. Ela apenas continuou a andar esperando que eu a seguisse – E então? – fechei meu rosto em uma carranca. Quem aquela garota acha que é?

Respira Edward... Respira... Fui mostrando as alas a ela. Nos detemos na cantina, já que alguns médicos vieram conhecer a mais nova residente do Dr. Cullen. Foi realmente patético ver como aqueles velhos babavam pela garota. Girei os olhos.Já estávamos voltando para sala do meu pai, sem dizer mais nada pelo caminho.

-O que tem nessa sala? – fiquei surpreso. Tive vontade de provocá-la, mas preferi ficar na minha.

-Nada em particular... Algumas macas não usadas... Mesas... – disse dando de ombros. Ela assentiu e continuou a me seguir. Que garota estranha. Estava me corroendo por dentro. Na noite de sábado ela estava tão diferente, parecia outra pessoa agora - Olha... Qual o seu problema? – ela me olhou confusa – Você é a mesma de sábado?

-Fique quieto! – ela olhou em volta como se procurasse alguém.

-Isso tudo é medo que alguém descubra? – ela suspirou.

-Eu não estou nem um pouco feliz de ter que trabalhar com alguém que já me viu _lá_. Então vamos nos limitar a ter um relacionamento profissional, sim? Falar somente o que tem a ver com o hospital, ok?

-Edward – olhei meu pai chegando pelo corredor. Argh! Se não fosse meu pai... – Preciso de Bella no momento... – ele sorriu pra ela que corou, me deixando novamente numa situação ruim – Pode ir ver esses pacientes? – me deu um papel.

-Fazer o que? – meu pai sorriu. Eu podia apostar meu carro que ele tinha ouvido o que Bella tinha dito... Girei os olhos. No mínimo achou que eu tava dando em cima dela.

...

A semana tinha passado lentamente, como sempre, mas finalmente era sexta, não tinha plantão e eu tinha o final de semana inteiro para aproveitar Tanya e as corridas.

Preferi não comentar com Emmet sobre Bella estar trabalhando no hospital, se ela quisesse, ela que falasse pro irmão.

-Já está pronto, Lindsay? – girei os olhos.

-Essa é velha Emmet... – eu falei enquanto Jasper olhava confuso para ele, que riu.

-Lindsay Lohan... A ruivinha... O Ed é ruivo... – Jasper continuava a olhar como se falasse "e?" – Isso costumava ter graça antigamente... – eu ri de lado. Emmet nunca deixaria de ser criança.

-Cala a boca Maddona... Vamos? – assenti para Jasper e Emmet nos seguiu calado.

Cada um entrou em seu carro e fomos em direção ao lugar onde seria as corridas de hoje. Mudávamos de tempos em tempos, o risco de sermos pegos era menor. Não que nos preocupássemos realmente com isso... Nós somos fodas demais pra sermos pegos!

-Parece que sua irmã chegou mais cedo hoje... – Emmet deu um rosnado e eu ri.

-Isso me irrita de um jeito... Como ela pode estar em um lugar desse? Está cheio de prostitutas aqui! – Jasper riu, enquanto eu ainda olhava na direção da garota.

-Isso nunca te incomodou antes Emmet...

-Claro! Minha irmã caçula não estava no mesmo lugar que elas! – Jasper voltou a rir. Eu não conseguia tirar a atenção dela.

-O que Black quer com ela? – Emmet olhou de mim para onde Bella estava e Jacob chegava.

-Eu não estou dizendo! – bufou – Como eu vou correr, ou relaxar por aqui, sabendo que esses caras vão ficar olhando pros... – ele fez como se segurasse duas bolas em frente ao peito, e logo depois grunhiu desgostoso. Dessa vez eu ri.

-Bem, Jacob não parece estar de olho só _neles _– eu me senti incomodado. Mais realmente, de longe se via o Black interessado em todas as partes de Bella, que ou não percebia ou se fazia de desentendida.

-Eu vou acabar com isso antes que... Que eu tenha que matá-lo. – olhei para Jasper rindo.

-Aposta quanto que ele ainda bate no Black hoje? – Jasper olhou as costas de Emmet, andando irritado em direção a Bella.

-Eu acho que hoje não... A irmã dele não vai deixar... – olhei confuso.

-Por que não deixaria? – Jasper sorriu ao meu lado, enquanto seguíamos Emmet.

-Olha pra ela Edward... Ela ta dando bola. – voltei a olhá-los.

Eles realmente conversavam animadamente e dava pra se perceber Jacob jogando todas as armas que um homem joga quando quer uma mulher. Bella passou a mão pelos cabelos... Esse era o sinal... Ela estava dando bola!

-Bella! – a garota olhou para Emmet e girou os olhos.

-O que quer agora? – como ela podia ser tão diferente no hospital?

-Primeiro: o de sempre... Volte. Para. Casa. – ela fez um sinal com a mão como se dissesse pra ele continuar – Segundo: afaste-se do Black. – e então ela o olhou rindo.

-Emmet... Você passou a semana inteira tentando me fazer não voltar aqui... E não conseguiu. O que te faz achar que vai conseguir me convencer de qualquer coisa agora?

Jasper tossiu encobrindo uma risada e eu tentei segurar a minha, tendo menos sucesso, recebendo um olhar dos irmãos. Levantei as mãos como se me rendesse.

-Eu posso ligar pro _seu_ pai. – dessa vez Bella estreitou os olhos.

-Você não tem coragem pra isso Emmet... – ele apertou as mãos fechando-as. A coisa tava começando a ficar feia!

-Vai pagar pra ver? – Emmet pegou o braço de Bella, eu já estava me precipitando pra tentar fazê-lo soltá-la, quando vi uma mão de unhas vermelhas segurar seu ombro.

-Ou, ou, ou... Vamos com calma aí, ursão! – Emmet soltou Bella olhando para a tal Rosalie.

-Tudo bem Rose... Vamos atrás de Alice... E você, para de tentar mandar na minha vida! – Bella foi se afastando de Emmet, e então me olhou, mas logo se afastou. Eu queria tanto falar com ela!

-Cara, não pode perder a cabeça assim não... – ouvi Jasper dizer, enquanto ainda estava totalmente vidrado em Bella. O que ela escondia tanto? Por que duas personalidades tão diferentes?

Essa garota me intrigava de um jeito... Preocupante.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**A:** Bem, Emmet tem uma certa proteção.. Um certo ciúmes da irmã caçula, mas Edward... Bem acho que ele vai dar um jeito de burlar essa muralha ^^ Beijos e até o próximo ;]

**Nise:** Aí está o capítulo! Até que foi rápido ne? Final de férias aproveitei pra escrever ^^ Espero que tenha gostado! Beijoos ;]

**Gabilumi:** Aiii! Tomara que você goste mesmo da fic! Não demorei viiu? Porém, não demorei pq as férias acabam hoje e eu aproveitei pra escrever... u.u Mas prometo não demorar nas postagens! ^^ Até o próximo! Beijo ;]

**Rezka:** Nossa, tomara que esteja certa quanto a fic ser promissora! A melhor parte de escrever é o retorno de vocês! Amo ler suas reviews! Até aquelas criticas construtivas que me ensinam a beça! ^^ Beijos e até o próximo! ;]

**Lorena:** Ah, tomara que tenha gostado do segundo também! ^^ aí está o capítulo e não deixe de me dizer sua opinião sobre ele ;] Beijos

**Lady Te:** Espero que continue gostando! Prometo fazer de tudo para não decepcionar ^^ Me diga o que axou desse também, gostou? Bem, prometo o próximo o mais rápido que puder! ^^ Beijoos ;]

**Cris Turner:** Emmet é estilo cão de guarda. Mas ele mesmo é quem faz isso com ele ^^ aí está o capítulo e espero que continue gostando ;] Beijos.

**Anne Sullivan:** Aí está o próximo! O que achou desse? Vale a pena continuar a ler? ^^ Beijos e até o próximo! ;]


	3. Lovegame , Lady Gaga

**Madrugada do dia dos papais! ^^**

**Mais um capítulo! Agradecendo a Nise**_ (oh, siim, espere muuuuuita pegação! Huhu [66)_** e Taise Nogueira **_(ainda vão aparecer muitos segredos por aí, aguarde e verá!)_**. Suas reviews me motivam! ;]**

**Beijocaas e até o próximo domingo! Ah, e um beijo pros papais! ^^**

* * *

><p>Meu pai ficou realmente surpreso por eu não reclamar dele ter me mandado arrumar todas as fichas de seus pacientes. Mas claro, Bella seria obrigada a ficar comigo naquela sala até que terminássemos.<p>

-Seu pai tem tantos pacientes assim? – eu ri.

-Tem os que já não são também... Por isso ele nos coloca para organizar, separar os fixos, os que vêm de vez em quando e os que já não são mais.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e continuamos a ler e separar aquela imensidão de papé estava sentada do meu lado na mesa, vestida de calça e blusa brancas por baixo do jaleco. A imagem dela a noite apareceu na minha cabeça. A calça de couro preta e justa, a blusa vermelho sangue de decote quadrado que não mostrava nada demais, nos deixando a cargo da imaginação e os saltos.

-Edward! – a olhei assustado – Está dormindo? O Dr. Evans é fixo?

-Hã...? Ah... Sim... Sim é...

-Pare de sonhar acordado... Temos muito que fazer aqui.

-Não fica com sono? – ela me olhou confusa – Passar a noite acordada e depois vir pra cá... – ela fechou a cara e fingiu que não me escutava – Pare com isso Bella... Não tem mais ninguém aqui!

-Eu apenas sei das minhas responsabilidades Edward... Tenho minhas horas de diversão, mas não vou deixar minhas responsabilidades de lado por isso...

-Isso a impede de ficar com sono? – perguntei debochado. Eu estava quase caindo em cima daqueles papéis, como ela conseguia não sentir sono? – Eu dormi apenas duas horas! – ela riu.

-Esse foi o erro... – a olhei sem entender – Ora Edward... Se você dorme fica com sono...

-Está sem dormir desde ontem? – ela assentiu – E ainda se acha responsável? – de repente eu vi o brilho, que via a noite, em seus olhos.

-Trabalho em um hospital... Não teria tanto problema se passasse mal... – eu ri.

-Por que não é assim mais vezes?

-Assim como?

-Como é... _Lá. _

-Já delimitei limites sobre o que conversar aqui.

-Vamos Bella... – ela suspirou, mais sorriu.

-Não poderia usar meus Jimmy Choo aqui. – eu a olhei irônico e ela suspirou – Eu tenho aquele lugar como válvula de escape...

-E do que quer escapar?

-Ultrapassando limites de novo, Cullen.

-Argh! Você é irritante. – ela riu e eu já não conseguia me sentir frustrado.

-Só por que me nego a falar algo?

-Eu gostaria de saber o que você pensa... – ela ficou vermelha. Suspirei, Bella corada era uma das melhores cenas que eu já vi.

-Eu não gostaria que você soubesse... – ela disse, mas seu tom mostrava algo mais.

-E por quê? – perguntei me aproximando levemente de seu corpo. Ela, ainda vermelha, me olhou sorrindo de um jeito que, confesso, me deixou sem ar.

-E então? Muito trabalho? – não desviamos o olhar – Vocês estão bem? – Bella olhou para meu pai sorrindo.

-Sim... Quatro mãos trabalham melhor do que duas. – foi o que ela respondeu. Eu apenas continuei a olhando, tentando entender o que aquele sorriso significava... Tentando entender o por que de sentir meu coração querendo saltar do peito...

...

Odiava ter que levar mulheres ao meu apartamento. Mas meu pai nunca deixaria que eu levasse Tanya pra casa!

Nossas bocas estavam grudadas e eu a fazia andar de costas, a guiando para o meu quarto. Tanya sabia onde tocar e o que fazer para enlouquecer qualquer homem. E eu não era imune aquilo!

Caímos na cama e ela riu. Senti falta da risada de Bella. Balancei a cabeça... Péssimo momento! Péssimo momento! As mãos de Tanya arrancaram minha blusa, ela sorriu com o que viu, falou alguma coisa que não entendi e nem fiz esforço para tentar entender.

E de repente não eram mais os cabelos loiros que eu tinha nas mãos e sim lindos cabelos marrom avermelhados, os olhos chocolate me olhavam de forma quente e o sorriso familiar se abriu. A beijei com vontade ouvindo ela gemer em minha boca, o que me deixou bastante sua blusa e qualquer coisa que me impedisse de sentir seu corpo.

-Bella... – sussurrei e ela voltou a sorrir.

-O que houve com o velho Edward? – como um tapa vi Tanya em meus braços novamente, sorrindo – Deixa pra lá... Você romântico ainda é tudo de bom! – ela gargalhou. E eu sabia que se meu corpo não clamasse por alivio, eu a teria deixado ali...

Tanya ainda dormia e eu não tinha pregado o olho. O que era anormal, já que depois de uma noite como essa era capaz de dormir por dias seguidos. Ela se mexeu e eu a olhei...

O que estava acontecendo? Eu quase havia transado com Tanya pensando em Bella. Suspirei. Ainda bem que Tanya havia achado que "Bella" era um elogio e não o nome da garota que continuava na minha cabeça.

Eu sentia atração por ela desde o dia que ela chegou com as tais amigas, mas chegar a isso? Bufei... Ela não tinha o direito de entrar na minha cabeça desse jeito!

Mas, talvez, se eu passasse uma noite com ela... Uma daquelas bem proveitosas... Talvez ela saísse de vez da minha cabeça.

Claro!

Eu só tinha que saciar minha vontade! Eu só tinha que conseguir ter Bella na minha cama uma vez, e isso bastaria para que eu não voltasse a pensar nela. Pelo menos não de um jeito que me deixasse assim...

...

Hoje eu colocaria meu plano em ação! Bella tinha chegado aqui a menos de um mês e não saia da minha cabeça. E não seria nenhum sacrifício fazer o que era necessário para que ela sumisse dela...

Sorri de lado, vendo ela com o quadril apoiado na mesa de meu pai. A olhei dos pés a cabeça. As sapatilhas brancas, a calça justa também branca e a camisa branca por baixo do jaleco, os cabelos presos em um coque que deixava várias mechas caindo. Mordia a ponta de um lápis enquanto lia algum papel.

Ela não sabia o quanto era sexy!

Então me olhou. Instantaneamente ficou vermelha e meu sorriso de lado se alargou.

-Bom dia, Bella... – ela piscou algumas vezes.

-Bom dia...

-Como foi sua noite? – ela continuava me olhando, procurando outro significado para aquela pergunta – Só estou perguntando...

-Foi boa... Deu pra descansar. – eu me apoiei na mesa a seu lado, deixando os corpos se encostarem. Senti um choque e nós nos olhamos surpresos. Ela saiu de perto de mim – E você?

-Muito boa também... Mas não descansei muito... – disse deixando uma interrogação no ar. Bella girou os olhos. Eu ri. – Não vai querer saber o por quê?

-Oh não... – ela sorriu – Esses detalhes sórdidos, realmente não me interessam...

-Mais não tem nenhum detalhe sórdido... – me aproximei de novo e ela voltou a avermelhar-se. – Pelo menos, não um que eu contaria a você... – ela voltou a sorrir.

-Bem... – voltou o olhar para o papel que continuava em suas mãos, virando de costas pra mim – Então, por que? – eu já estava bastante próximo e dei mais alguns passos e encostei em suas costas. – O que...?

-Por que você não saiu da minha cabeça... – sussurrei em seu ouvido, a sentindo estremecer perto de mim.

-Edward... – ela sussurrou. Eu não soube definir o que ela queria dizer, apenas segurei seus braços os apertando até chegar ao cotovelo. Estava pronto para enlaçar sua cintura quando ouvi a maçaneta da porta e me afastei tão rápido, que acho que nem Bella percebeu.

-Chegou na hora Edward? – Bella se virou surpresa, extremamente vermelha. Eu sorri de lado.

-Mudar a rotina faz bem... – meu pai sorriu para Bella e sentou-se em sua mesa.

-Espero que continue assim... – assenti dando de ombros – Sua mãe quer que almoce em casa hoje... Você mora lá, mas quase não o vemos. – eu ri.

-O senhor me vê aqui todo dia! – ele sorriu. Podia ver Bella, ainda estancada onde eu havia a deixado.

-Apenas apareça na hora do almoço... – assenti o vendo olhar para Bella – Bella... Está tudo bem? – meu sorriso aumentou.

-Ah... Sim... – ela tentou forçar um sorriso – Estou bem Carlisle...

-Também está convidada para o almoço... Esme disse que adoraria conhecê-la... – os deuses conspiravam ao meu favor! Mas, quando isso não tinha acontecido?

-Oh... – ela olhou para os lados, evitando me olhar – Não sei se...

-Nem adianta Bella, quando dona Esme chama não é um convite... E sim uma intimação. – ela me olhou. Voltou a olhar Carlisle e assentiu suspirando, pedindo licença e saindo da sala.

-O que fez com a garota Edward? – olhei completamente ofendido para meu pai.

-Por que acha que eu fiz algo? – ele sorriu.

-Eu te conheço melhor que você, filho... – me joguei na cadeira.

-Ah é? E qual o seu diagnóstico, Dr.? – ele riu.

-Eu cuido de doenças do corpo, filho... O que você tem está fora do meu alcance... Talvez sua mãe te ajude melhor nisso... – arqueei uma sobrancelha, enquanto ele me mandava ir trabalhar.

Meu pai era novo, mas as vezes eu achava que ele já estava começando a caducar...

...

Bella não me olhava em momento algum. Carlisle falava e falava sobre como minha mãe estava animada com o almoço, e que por isso estávamos livres depois do mesmo. O que pra mim, foi a benção. Precisava, realmente, dormir.

Bella ficou levemente deslumbrada com minha casa. Bem, quem não ficaria? Entramos e meu pai pediu licença indo chamar minha mãe. E fiquei eu e Bella... Bella e eu...

-Eu não estava brincando. – ela me olhou, aparentemente, só notando naquele momento que estávamos sozinhos. Ficou vermelha.

-Pare com isso, Edward.

-Não consigo... Não acha que já tentei tirar você daqui? – apontei pra minha cabeça.

-Oh Edward! A quanto tempo que não vem almoçar em casa? – minha mãe me abraçou e eu sorri.

-Fale com seu marido... Ele que está me explorando!

-Tia Esme? – minha mãe olhou para Bella.

-Bella? Bella,é você mesmo? Querida, quanto tempo! – e então as duas se abraçaram.

Oi? Tia?

Oi? O que eu estava perdendo ali?

-Vocês se conhecem? – meu pai perguntou tão confuso quanto eu.

-Bella é amiga da minha sobrinha Carlisle... Rose, lembra dela?

-Rose? Rosalie? – Bella assentiu.

-Oh, já encontrou com ela? – minha mãe me perguntou. Bella me olhou esperando a resposta.

-A vi buscar Bella um dia desses no hospital... Bella nos apresentou. Ela é minha prima? – minha mãe assentiu e Bella sorriu pra ela, mas mesmo assim notei um certo desconforto nela.

-Vamos almoçar? Tem muito o que me contar mocinha... Depois da minha visita a Forks nunca mais te vi – Bella sorriu – E vai ter que me explicar o por que de Rosalie não ter vindo aqui me ver!

...

-Vai sair filho? – eu já estava arrumado, pegando as chaves do volvo, que pegaria na casa de Emmet quando voltasse do racha, quando vi minha mãe entrar no meu quarto.

-Vou... Emmet me chamou pra uma festa... Vou encontrar com ele e Jasper.

-Chame eles para jantarem um dia aqui em casa... Assim você vai ficar mais um pouco aqui. – eu sorri e fui até ela a abraçando.

-Dona Esme ta carente? – ela assentiu me abraçando – Ixi, acho que Dr. Carlisle num ta dando conta do recado... – ri mais quando ela, vermelha, me deu um tapa no braço.

-Mas respeito menino... – sorriu pra mim. Com uma junção de Esme e Carlisle só podia ter nascido uma perfeição como eu...

-Vou indo mãe... E não me espere, provavelmente você já vai estar acordada quando eu chegar. – ela suspirou e eu saí.

Cheguei à casa de Emmet e estranhei o barulho fora do normal quando abri a porta.

-É, a casa do Emmet, _é_ a casa da mãe Joana! – todos riram.

-Que piada eu perdi? – disse vendo as três pessoas a mais ali.

-Bella, estava dizendo que a casa do Emmet parecia a casa da mãe Joana por eu não ter tocado a campainha... – Jasper me disse com um copo de alguma coisa na mão. Eu ri.

-Mais esse é, praticamente, nosso ninho de amor... – todos voltaram a rir – Não precisamos de cerimônias.

-Que desperdício – ouvi Rosalie dizer e olhar diretamente a Emmet.

-Não fiquem me caluniando! Ainda mais em frente a tantas moças bonitas...

-Ai, moças bonitas? – Alice chegou me estendendo um copo. Riu. – Nós somos é gostosas! – voltamos a rir.

-Apoiado companheira! – Bella gritou de onde estava sentada. Sorri e fui para seu lado, ficando entre ela e Rosalie.

-Oi... – ela me olhou, ficou vermelha e balançou a cabeça. Rosalie bufou do meu lado. – Oi priminha! – Rosalie me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida. Eu ri e Bella girou os olhos do meu lado – Edward Cullen.

-Cullen! OMG! Você é filho da Tia Esme? – eu assenti e ela pulou em cima de mim.

-Ei!Ei!Ei! Que porra é essa no meu sofá?

-Precisa ficar com ciúmes não, _ursão_... – ouvi Bella zuar Emmet – É apenas um encontro em família.

-Família? – perguntaram Jasper, Alice e Emmet juntos. Bella girou os olhos ao meu lado, encostou as costas no braço do sofá e jogou as penas no meu colo. Sorriu quando a olhei com a sobrancelha erguida. Por que ela não podia ser assim sempre? Será que ela tinha dupla personalidade?

-Descobri hoje que Rosalie é filha do meu tio... – Rosalie sorriu assentindo.

-Como você descobriu? – a loira olhava de mim para Bella.

-Bella foi almoçar lá em casa hoje... – assim que terminei de falar senti um tapa atrás da minha cabeça – Ai! O que foi? – Bella bufou e sussurrou um "idiota". Olhei para Emmet e entendi. Ele tinha uma cara de quem levou uma porrada na cabeça.

-Por que você foi almoçar na casa dele? – ele falava apontando para Bella no "você" e para mim no "dele".

-Eu trabalho com ele Emmet...

-E como eu não sabia disso? – dessa vez ele apontou para o próprio peito.

-Você quer que eu fale cada passo que dou?

-De preferência! – Bella se levantou.

-Iiiii! Alguém quer comer alguma coisa antes de sair? – Alice perguntou, com Jasper e Rosalie a seguindo.

-Você não é meu pai Emmet... Desencana!

-Desencana? – Bella girou os olhos e eu apenas continuava sentado olhando de um para o outro. – Sou seu irmão mais velho! Me preocupo com você!

-Não, você está querendo tomar conta de minha vida, o que não tem nada a ver com preocupação. – Bella se aproximou dele – Uma novidade irmãozinho: EU cuido da minha vida!

-Isabella Marie Swan!

-Por que você acha que eu tenho medo quando você fala meu nome todo? – Emmet se irritava com muita facilidade e Bella sabia disso. Ele já havia perdido essa discussão. Bella riu e começou a correr quando Emmet foi pra cima dela. Eu continuava sentado tentando entender aquela cena bizarra.

Rosalie apareceu na sala, olhou para os dois que continuavam correndo e girou os olhos, veio até perto de mim e se sentou ao meu lado.

-De novo...

-Já é mania? – ela me olhou divertida.

-Ela adora irritar o irmão...

-Acha que ele bate nela? – perguntei indeciso. Eu podia imaginar Emmet com Bella no colo dando palmadas na bunda dela... Eu podia me imaginar com ela no colo também...

-Se a coisa engrossa, ela se garante em mim. – ela deu um sorriso convencido e eu levantei uma sobrancelha – Olhe e aprenda.

Rosalie se levantou e ficou parada no meio da sala, eu podia ouvir Bella e Emmet correndo por algum lugar da casa, provavelmente o quarto dele, e então Bella apareceu pelo corredor, deu um beijo na bochecha de Rosalie e saiu pela porta, Emmet vinha atrás como um... Ri... Como um urso.

-Emmet Swan! – ele parou de frente pra ela – Vou te ensinar a usar essa energia com algo mais... Produtivo. – e agarrou ele.

Cacete! Será que se eu ficasse correndo pela casa Bella faria algo do tipo?

Emmet realmente se deu bem nessa! Alice e Jasper apareceram da cozinha e pelo batom que Jasper estava borrado... Ri... Agora só faltava eu e Bella. Levantei e fui atrás dela.

...

-Você sabe que ta brincando com fogo, né? – nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar para Jasper.

-Do que está falando?

-Há! Você quer pegar a irmã do Emmet, isso está na cara. – o olhei.

-E daí? – Jasper se encostou no carro e cruzou os braços.

-Cara, você viu como ele é com ela... Ele não vai te deixar ter nada com ela.

-Ele não precisa saber... – Jasper riu – Não é como se eu fosse pedi-la em casamento.

-Oh... Disso eu sei – nós rimos juntos.

-Não vão correr, maricas? – a voz de Emmet veio de trás da gente. Ele estava um pouco mais atrás com o braço grudado em Rosalie.

-Vou esperar o Black... – gritei de volta.

-Ele já chegou! – olhei em volta. Eu não tinha visto.

-E cadê? – eu e Jasper fomos andando para perto dele. Jasper se plantou ao lado de Alice que sorriu e passou o braço pela cintura dele, que a abraçava pelo ombro. Legal, estou sobrando aqui!

-Com Bella... – disse Emmet com uma careta. Jasper me olhou e riu.

Vasculhei o lugar, mas eles não pareciam estar em nenhum lugar por ali, o que não era nada bom.


	4. Toxic , Britney Spears

**Pimpolhos, desculpinha pelo atraso, mas começaram os trabalhos da facul e isso me complica u.u**

**Mas aí está mais um capítulo! Finalmente as coisas começam a esquenta HU HU HU**

**Agradecimentos a Nise e Lorena ^^ Vocês me motivam!**

**Beijocaas**

* * *

><p>Black nunca havia ganhado uma corrida de mim, e agora não seria diferente. Ainda mais com a fome que eu estava de mostrar pra ele que ninguém meche com a minha garota.<p>

Minha garota?

A mulher no meio da pista abaixou o lenço e eu soltei o freio sentindo o carro voar. Black olhava pela janela de vez em quando olhando pra mim.

-Quer uma foto Black? – gritei ainda com os olhos na pista.

Ele não me respondeu, ouvi o motor de seu carro reclamar quando ele acelerou. Amador! Eu ainda não tinha utilizado nem metade da potencia do meu Honda S-2000 altamente modificado... Vantagem minha ser melhor amigo do mecânico.

Dei o cavalo de pau, contornando a corrida e indo de volta para a chegada. Fui a 160 num piscar de olhos e antes que Black pudesse se recuperar do próprio cavalo de pau eu tinha passado a linha de chegada.

Sai sorrindo enquanto o pessoal batia palmas. Tanya me agarrou sorrindo, mas eu olhei para Bella. Ela tinha um sorriso de lado, e me vi atingido por minha própria arma de sedução. Ela batia palmas lentamente...

-Vai ter revanche! – sorri para Black.

-Gosta de encher meus bolsos né? Não to reclamando não... Pode continuar...

Black veio pra cima de mim e eu empurrei Tanya. Paul e Sam vieram em auxilio a Jacob, e logo Emmet e Jasper estavam atrás de mim. Percebi o silencio que se firmou.

-Melhor calar a boca Cullen... Se preza seus dentes. – eu ri. Ele estava no colegial ou o que?

Sorri debochado o olhando, sabendo que isso o irritaria mais do que se eu falasse alguma coisa. O vi começar a tremer.

-Ok, já deu né? Vocês já mostraram que tem testosterona no sangue... – ouvi a voz de Bella e olhei para as três que vinham. Elas sempre tinham que se meter em tudo?

-Deu sorte de Bella ter aparecido... – Emmet meio que rosnou do meu lado. Jacob olhou para Bella e, tentou, sorrir de lado – A gente se vê. – e ela ainda concordou.

-Você tinha que se meter né? – disse e Emmet a olhou concordando comigo. Ela riu.

-Cara... Vocês já viram os braços deles? O tamanho? Eles iam fazer picadinho de vocês!

Jasper e Emmet tinham a mesma cara ofendida que eu. Aqueles pataxós? Acabarem com a gente? Bella só podia estar bêbada!

-Desculpa ursão... Mas eu concordo com a Bella...

-Vocês estão loucas! – Emmet gritou saindo de perto. Rosalie bufou e foi atrás dele. Alice também puxou Jasper para longe, esse não tinha a cara muito melhor que a de Emmet.

-Vai ficar putinho também?

-Não... Mas sei que poderia acabar com Black. – ela riu.

-Atá... Eu poderia acabar com você se quisesse! – agora ela pegou pesado.

Me encostei no meu carro rindo.

-Ok... Falou a garota que bate na minha cintura...

-Altura não é tudo, gigantão!

-Mas é alguma coisa...

Ela riu e tentou me dar um soco, eu apenas ri segurando seu punho fechado. Daí ela passou pra baixo, tentando me dar uma joelhada, mas eu também segurei seu joelho. Eu estava a ponto de cair na gargalhada pela posição em que ela estava, mas ia acabar com o joguinho que tinha se formado.

-Olha... Isso é golpe baixo. – disse mostrando o joelho dela, que queria acertar uma parte bem sensível em mim.

-Ninguém falou sobre a altura dos golpes... – ela ainda conseguia se achar estando daquele jeito.

Soltei seu joelho e a prendi com os dois braços pra trás. Coloquei ela prensada no carro, de costas pra mim e encostei meu corpo no dela. Ela arfou, não esperando que eu fosse fazer isso. E tenho certeza que, também, por sentir minha ereção encostar em seu corpo.

-Quem é o mais forte?

-Certo, você é o mais forte... Agora me solta! – rocei nela e sorri quando a vi fechar os olhos.

-E se eu não quiser?

-Edward...

-Eu já disse Bella... Você ta me tirando o sono... Podia me recompensar por isso.

-Não posso fazer nada alem de dizer "lamento".

-Eu não lamento... Apenas quero que você realize alguns desejos.

-Não sou gênio de lâmpada, sabia? – eu ri. Ela estava completamente atiçada pelo jogo, mas não se rendia. Cheguei com a boca perto de seu ouvido.

-Ah, mas esses desejos você consegue realizar... – ela estremeceu.

Eu precisava dela. O joguinho já não estava mais satisfazendo. A virei ainda prendendo suas mãos em suas costas, deixando minha mão passar levemente em sua bunda. Ela resmungou.

-Vai me forçar agora? – eu ri alto dessa vez.

-Não preciso forçar mulher nenhuma...

Cheguei com a boca a milímetros da dela, ainda de olhos abertos, degustando todas as suas reações. Ela fechou os olhos esperando, eu continuava apenas com o roçar de bocas, sentindo o ar quente que saia da boca dela. Soltei devagar suas mãos e sorri mais ainda quando ela não percebeu.

Peguei sua cintura e a puxei de uma vez pra mim. Ela arfou e apertou meus braços. Dessa vez eu não me segurei mais, a beijei. E como ela beija! Não foi calmo nem carinhoso. Foi exigente, quente... Eu não queria que ela achasse que isso passava de desejo.

Coloquei as mãos no bolso de trás da calça dela e a puxei pra mim, a ouvindo gemer entre meus lábios. Que som ótimo de se ouvir. Esperava poder ouvir muitos mais desses no decorrer da noite. Ela apertava meus braços, como que pra ganhar forças. Bella era maravilhosamente doce.

Nos soltamos ofegantes, mas ainda grudados. Eu sentia cada curva de seu corpo, e ela provavelmente sentia a prova da minha excitação.

-Edward... – a percebi mole. Sabia que se a soltasse ela cairia. – Você... A gente não devia...

-Por que? È tão gostoso... – sussurrei passando o nariz pelo seu rosto.

-Exatamente por isso... – dei uma pequena risada.

-Não podia ser gostoso? – ela me olhou, passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos, me arrepiando.

-Não... Tudo que é gostoso a gente quer de novo.

Dessa vez ela me puxou. A beijei com a mesma fúria. Sabia que só tinha que acordar a tigresa que tinha dentro dela para que a noite fosse realmente proveitosa. Mas tinha mudado de opinião, talvez uma noite só não fosse o bastante para me saciar de Bella... Talvez fosse precisar de mais algum tempo.

-Acho melhor ir pra casa...

-Concordo. Vamos pra minha? – Bella me olhou confusa.

-Não Edward. Eu vou pra minha e você pra sua.

-Pensei que havíamos passado dessa fase, Bella... – exasperei.

-Não passei e nem pretendo passar nenhuma fase com você. – ela se soltou de mim e saiu indo pro carro dela. Entrei no meu, respirei fundo e saí com ele.

...

-Sua cara está péssima Edward. – o olhei e ele calou a boca.

Não estava em um dos meus melhores dias. Bella tinha me deixado numa situação péssima a noite e nem Tanya eu tinha para aliviar. Devo ter tomado uns sete banhos, congelantes, durante a noite, mas nada apagava o fogo que os beijos de Bella tinham acendido em mim.

-Será que só eu tive uma boa noite?

Olhei para Jasper que estava com a mesma cara que eu. Já Emmet sorria de orelha a orelha.

-Passou a noite com Rosalie?

-Ainda tem dúvida? Cara, ela é demais! – é pelo menos tinha alguém satisfeito por aqui.

-E você?

-Alice... Sei lá cara, a gente ta numa boa, mas a coisa começa a esquentar ela dá no pé...

- Sei bem... – Emmet me olhou curioso. Puta merda!

-Quem te deixou na vontade?

-Ninguém em especial... Tanya sumiu e não achei ninguém que valesse a pena pagar... O que não imune minha noite de ter sido péssima.

-Bom dia pessoal... – Jasper arregalou os olhos enquanto Alice passava de baby doll pra cozinha. O que eu perdi?

-O... O que... Ela dormiu aqui? – Jasper estava realmente... irritado.

-Cansaram de pagar um hotel... Vieram pra cá.

-Todas? – eu perguntei, já olhando pelo corredor esperando Bella surgir.

-É. Bella e Alice estão num quarto... – sorriu malicioso – E Rosalie vai passar a ficar no meu.

Eu não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Estaria sempre com Bella quando viesse a casa de Emmet, mas Emmet também estaria.

Rosalie apareceu e se jogou no sofá ao lado de Emmet. Estava com um blusão dele, e sabe se lá se tinha algo por baixo. De fato, das três, ela era a mais... Decidida?

-Bom dia ursão... – eu não precisava ver uma cena de beijo agora – Bom dia tigrão... Bom dia leãozinho.

-Tigrão?

-É...

-Por que só o meu é no diminutivo? – Jasper perguntou me fazendo rir.

-Eu achava que só eu tinha apelido – Emmet parecia realmente chateado. Girei os olhos voltando a me encostar no sofá. Rosalie falou alguma coisa em seu ouvido que o deixou satisfeito.

Então Bella apareceu. Estava com um shortinho tão curto e uma blusa normal... Senti minha cabeça ir virando a medida que ela seguia o caminho de Alice para cozinha. Senti também um tapa na minha nuca.

-Minha irmã, cara...

-E isso faz ela deixar de ser gostosa e eu de ser homem? – Rosalie e Jasper riram, enquanto Emmet estreitava os olhos pra mim. Dei de ombros.

Emmet não podia realmente achar que eu deixaria de tentar alguma coisa com a irmã dele, por que ele não queria! Alice e ela voltaram da cozinha cada uma com um iogurte na mão. Alice sentou do lado de Jasper colocando as pernas em cima dele, e, me espantei, Bella sentou ao meu lado encostando a cabeça no meu ombro enquanto terminava o iogurte.

Oi? O que eu perdi?

Não estou reclamando, mas ontem ela não me deu o maior fora?

-O que vamos fazer hoje? – ela perguntou sem se desencostar de mim.

-Até de noite não temos nada... – falei. Já que ela tava deixando, passei o braço por seus ombros, e quase caí quando ela se ajeitou para me ajudar no processo. Ela ainda ia me deixar louco.

-Pra falar a verdade, nem sei que horas são...

-Hum... Vai dar duas da tarde...

-Dormi tanto assim? – Emmet sorriu malicioso.

-Devia estar cansada... – ela sorriu da mesma forma pra ele, e vi Alice e Bella girarem os olhos.

-Que tal a gente fazer alguma coisa interessante? – todos olhamos para Alice.

-Tipo, baixinha? – ela deu língua para Emmet.

-Tipo... Um verdade ou conseqüência...

-Brincadeira de colegial?

-Essas brincadeiras ficam interessantes quando passam do colegial Jasper. – ele sorriu e beijou o pescoço dela.

Eu estava cansado de ficar olhando eles se agarrando e eu aqui no zero a zero!

-E quem não quiser responder? – essa pergunta de Bella me intrigou. O que ela poderia não querer responder?

-Paga uma prenda... – ela pareceu ponderar.

-To dentro.

-Eu também...

-Se minha loira vai...

-Fazer o que né... – todos olharam pra mim esperando.

-Cadê a garrafa?

Alice bateu palminhas e pegou uma garrafa cheia.

-Vamos ter que esvaziar essa... – ela fez biquinho como se achasse ruim, depois riu – Vai deixar a brincadeira mais animada!

-Elas são loucas... – Jasper sussurrou pra mim.

-Mas a gente gosta... – ele sorriu.

-Mas fala aí... Foi a Bella que te deixou na mão?

-Foi... Achei que tava indo tudo bem ontem... Ai ela falou que era melhor ir pra casa e que não passaria de fase comigo...

-É... Também não entendo Alice... Rosalie já foi com Emmet, elas duas ficam de graça. – eu ri.

-Mas um pouco de desafio de vez em quando faz bem... – Jasper sorriu da mesma maneira que eu.

-Ô se faz bem...

-Vem meninos... Vamos sentar em roda...

Ficou eu, Rosalie, Emmet, Bella, Jasper e Alice, estando do meu lado para fechar a roda. Eu estava me sentindo de volta ao colegial. Só que com um nível elevado de garotas.

-Eu rodo primeiro! – Alice parecia radiante com a idéia da brincadeira. Caiu para perguntar a Emmet. Ela riu... – Pra onde você me levaria?

Emmet olhou para Rosalie, mas essa apenas ria. Pelo jeito já estava acostumada com isso, e nós não podíamos esperar perguntas mais leves que essa. Jasper olhou para Alice, mas essa apenas mandou um beijinho.

-Tampem os ouvidos do Jasper... – todos rimos – Sei lá... Pra um parque. – Alice aceitou a resposta enquanto todos ríamos, mandando Emmet girar a garrafa. Parou de Rosalie para Jasper.

-Qual a posição que prefere?

-Vocês são maléficas! – ela sorriu para Emmet.

-Depende do ponto de vista... Só quero ajudar minha amiga... – Alice riu e as duas bateram a mão na da outra.

-Se é informação para Alice... Eu gosto da mulher por cima. – nós gargalhamos.

-Pode deixar... Eu vou lembrar disso. - Alice disse mandando um beijinho para Jasper. È e eu achando que era brincadeira de rodou a garrafa e saiu Emmet para Alice.

-Vingança...

-Não sei de quê... A pergunta que eu fiz foi até leve... Agora, manda.

-Já beijou uma mulher? – Alice riu junto com Rosalie e Bella. Isso quer dizer o que eu acho que isso quer dizer?

-Sim.

-Quem?

-Nada disso ursão... Uma pergunta só. – Alice girou e deu ela para Rosalie.

-Amiga gostosa do meu coração... De 0 a 10, que nota você dá para o... Desempenho do Emmet? – todos caímos na gargalhada e Emmet olhou para Rosalie curioso.

-Hum... Nove e meio... Mas um pouco de técnica ele chega no dez...

-Aêêê... – gritei zuando. Todos rindo muito. As perguntas foram passando e a gente bebendo alguns goles do que tinha na garrafa. Emmet já tinha sido "obrigado" a morder a coxa de Rosalie, Alice tivera que lamber o peito de Jasper... Todos perguntando e respondendo perguntas que levavam a imaginação a um nível elevado.

-Ah não vale! – Bella reclamou, quando a garrafa, estranhamente depois de Emmet girá-la, deu pra ele perguntar a ela.

-Vale sim, caiu eu pra perguntar pra você!

-Mas eu to do seu lado... É praticamente impossível!

-Olha a garrafa! Minha perna, sua perna... Eu pergunto pra você!

-Tá, ta... Vai...

-Com quem você perdeu a virgindade?

Ta, essa não era a pergunta que eu faria, e nem era tão interessante assim, mas de qualquer forma era uma resposta que Bella iria responder, então me interessava.

-Pra você matar o garoto? Nem pensar!

-Tem que responder!

-Pago uma prenda!

-Qual o problema de responder? – Bella sorriu.

-Você iria no inferno encontrá-lo, e torturaria, depois caparia e só então mataria...

Eu vejo esses verbos sendo conjurados pra mim daqui a algum tempo.

-Certo, Bella escolheu a prenda... Venham, temos que escolher algo pra ela.

Nos reunimos e Bella ficou de fora olhando pra gente.

-E então?

-Eu voto pelo strip-tease...

-Eu também! – Emmet me olhou como quem vai torturar, capar e matar alguém. No caso, eu.

-Ah, só isso? – todos olhamos para Alice. Ela achava pouco? – Eu voto pelo strip-tease para o Edward.

-Estou totalmente de apoio! – Emmet voltou a me olhar como serial killer.

-Nem pensar!

-É por voto, quem aceita? – eu, Alice, Rosalie e Jasper levantamos as mãos. Sorri.

-Não deixo!

-Ah, Emmet, é só uma brincadeira!

-Eu não quero ver isso!

-Vire a cara e não verá nada... – disse me sentando no sofá, pronto para o strip-tease de Bella.

Alice e Rosalie foram falar com Bella com um sorriso sacana no rosto. Essas garotas são loucas! Então, Bella olhou pra mim e sorriu maliciosa.

Naquele momento ela não precisava fazer strip-tease nenhum para me animar!

-Coloquem a música então... – ela disse vindo na minha direção.

Um ritmo começou na sala e pude ver todos atrás de Bella, ainda na roda que tínhamos feito. Bella se aproximou como uma gata. E eu fiquei completamente embasbacado.

Ela parou na minha frente semperteando e começou a dançar. Levantava os braços sobre a cabeça e bagunçava os cabelos e eu estava quase em êxtase. Ela virou de costas e remexia o quadril me deixando cada vez mais louco.

Eu pensava que não podia melhorar, quando ela colocou um joelho de cada lado das minhas pernas e começou a dançar em cima de mim. Levantei as mãos, mas ela bateu nelas não me deixando tocar nela.

-Cadê o strip-tease? – ouvi uma voz ao fundo perguntar.

Bella riu e começou a levantar a blusa. O short já era curto o suficiente para não precisar tirar, não que eu não quisesse, mas... Ela segurou a blusa na frente dos seios e com a mão livre tirou-a de um jeito que não me mostrasse nada.

-Chega! Já deu! Vai pro quarto colocar essa blusa, agora! - Bella apenas sorriu pra mim e entrou pelo corredor - E você, seu traíra...

-Eu não fiz nada!

-Não fez nada?

Não, você não deixou! Claro que eu amo meus dentes, então deixei essa informação só pra mim.

-Calma Emmet, era só uma brincadeira... Todo mundo aceitou.

-É, mas só a Bella ficou pelada...

-Eu não fiquei pelada...

Quem me dera tivesse ficado.

Bella voltava pra sala com outra roupa. Mas na minha cabeça a cena que ficava era ela me olhando e segurando o pano em frente aos seios... Nunca pedi tanto pra uma blusa cair!

-Ok, não vamos discutir... Vamos comer alguma coisa e nos arrumar pra sair... Afinal... Amanhã é sábado!

Santas palavras!


	5. Crush , Glee

**Pimpolhos do meu core! ^^**

**Hoje eu postei no prazo ;]**

* * *

><p>-Por que elas demoram tanto? – Emmet estava jogado em cima de um dos braços do sofá. Jasper entre nós dois olhando pro teto e eu com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas olhando o chão.<p>

-Não sei... Só sei que elas começaram a se arrumar antes da gente e acabamos antes delas.

Bufamos os três juntos olhando novamente o relógio. Dá próxima vez eu mando elas começarem a se arrumar assim que acordam!

-Meninos? – ouvimos a voz de Alice – Preparados pro desfile? – de repente estávamos todos sentados prestando avidamente atenção.

-Pode ser hoje? – perguntou Emmet. Eu e Jasper apenas rimos.

-E com vocês Rosalie... Loira fatal!

Rosalie entrou. Eu vi Emmet quase se ajoelhar a seus pés. Ela estava com uma calça preta justa, salto e uma blusa que mostrava muito pouco na minha opinião. Mas tudo deixando suas curvas em evidencia. Ela mandou um beijinho pro Emmet com os dedos indicador e médio e sumiu pelo corredor novamente.

-Ursinha ainda me mata...

-Ursinha? – eu e Jasper perguntamos juntos.

-Agora, a ruiva que é um fogo... Bella!

Me endireitei no sofá, não querendo perder um detalhe desse espetáculo.

Ela vinha andando como uma pantera. Fui subindo o olhar de seus pés, calçados numa bota de salto que ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho. Um short preto e... Aquilo é couro? Ela vai me matar! E uma blusa tipo japonesa preta com detalhes dourados. Me deixando totalmente na vontade, sem poder olhar nem a curva de seus seios. Os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo, com uma única trança em meio ao cabelo solto, desde o alto da cabeça até o final. A maquiagem dando a ela um ar sedutor, perigoso até pra ela.

Ela piscou pra mim e eu sorri me jogando pra trás. Ela riu e voltou pelo corredor.

-O que foi isso? – Emmet perguntou me olhando.

-Eu sou o único que não está ficando com uma das amigas dela, Emmet... – ele fez um "hum" e voltou a se encostar no sofá.

-Por último, mas não menos importante... A pequena apimentada, Alice!

A pequena vinha com seus cabelos espetados. Uma saia xadrez, curta, uma blusa grudada preta, um tipo de bota com o cano curtinho e salto alto e luvas nas mãos.

Elas estavam lindas, mas Bella... Um exame detalhado de Rose e Alice, só Emmet e Jasper poderiam dar.

Ela sentou no colo de Jasper enquanto as outras vinham pra sala rindo.

-E então, gostaram?

-Gostar é pouco... – Bella sorriu pra mim. Estava adorando essa sua fase na bipolaridade.

-Preferia que fosse de lingerie, mas...

-Não se preocupe ursão... Mas tarde eu te mostro algumas peças do meu... Arquivo secreto.

-Então vamos logo, antes que eu te faça mostrar agora.

-Como vocês são podres!

-Ah, Alice... Você é uma santa né?

-Perto de você Rose? Eu poderia ser canonizada neste momento... Ai!

Saímos de casa e ficamos parados olhando pra grande garagem da oficina de Emmet, que convenientemente era do lado de casa.

-Vamos com seis carros?

-Isso chamaria uma atenção enorme...

-Então?

-Eu não vou correr mesmo... – Bella disse vindo pro meu lado – Vou com você, tudo bem? – ela tinha batido com a cabeça depois do fora que tinha me dado?

Bem, eu ia cuidar pra que ela nunca mais batesse a cabeça em lugar nenhum!

-Claro! – disse rindo oferecendo meu braço.

-Então fica assim... Como nós não vamos competir mesmo, nós vamos com os meninos certo? – todos concordaram com Alice. – Então... Let's go!

...

-Não vai competir?

-Não... Já ganhei o carro do Black ontem. To satisfeito por enquanto.

Estava sentado no banco do meu carro e Bella a minha frente bebendo alguma coisa abóbora numa garrafinha.

-Acho que Emmet é o próximo a correr.

-Quer ir lá ver? – ela me olhou e eu sorri torto.

-Depende... Se não tiver nada interessante aqui... – sorri mais.

Peguei sua cintura e a puxei pro meu colo enquanto ouvia sua gargalhada.

-O que houve? – ela me olhou.

-Sobre?

-Sobre o "não quero passar de fase com você" de ontem – ela voltou o olhar pra garrafinha.

-Sei lá Edward... Você é amigo do meu irmão, trabalha comigo... Eu tenho que me focar na faculdade... Eu não queria nada que me tirasse desse rumo...

-Mas...? – ela riu.

-Mas você me tira do rumo mesmo longe... – sorri.

-Gostei de ouvir isso... – falei passando o nariz pelo seu pescoço, sentindo sua mão apertar meu ombro.

Fui dando selinhos até chegar a sua boca. Assim que nos beijamos senti o gosto da bebida que ela tinha na mão. Foi uma mistura explosiva. Passei a mão por suas pernas descobertas pelo short, sentindo ela arfar no beijo. Enquanto ela puxava meu cabelo me deixando cada vez mais louco.

Nos separamos e olhamos nos olhos. Vi desejo nos olhos chocolates e aquilo me tirou de rumo. Puxei uma de suas pernas, fazendo ela ficar encaixada em mim.

-Edward! – não dei tempo pra ela reclamar.

A beijei com mais fúria que antes, ela largou a garrafinha e colocou as duas mãos nos meus ombros, os apertando. Fechei a porta do carro sem desgrudar dela. A textura de suas pernas nas minhas mãos eram estimulantes mágicos, ela se aconchegou no meu colo começando a passar as mãos pelo meu peito.

Eu estava em ponto de bala!

O carro começava a ficar quente, mas eu não podia e nem queria parar. Voltei a beijar seu pescoço, e ela parecia ter gostado de meus cabelos. Passei uma mão por debaixo de sua blusa a levantando enquanto a outra continuava apertando sua perna.

Nesse momento eu queria ter muitas mãos, poder sentir cada pedaço de Bella ao mesmo tempo. Tremi quando minha mão encostou em seu seio por cima do sutiã. Ela gemeu e eu não consegui evitar sorrir.

-Edward... Eu... Acho melhor... – ela me olhou respirando fundo e tirou minha mão de sua blusa – Melhor a gente parar.

-Mas ta tão bom... – ela ainda deu um pequeno gemido antes de voltar a segurar minhas mãos.

-Por isso mesmo. – respirou fundo – E aqui ta calor...

-Você sabe que isso é uma questão de tempo. – ela sorriu abrindo a porta.

-Pode ser... Mas não vai ser agora. – grunhi.

-Bella... Não faz isso comigo... Eu passei a noite toda ontem... Tomando banho! – ela gargalhou saindo do carro. – Você ri por que não é contigo... – ela estava parada ainda segurando a porta do carro, já não tinha mais o sorriso. Olhava pra um ponto da rua e eu segui seu olhar.

Um cara loiro de rabo de cavalo saia de um carro preto sorrindo e falando com alguns caras, do banco do carona uma ruiva... Muito gostosa seguia até ele.

-Bella... O que foi? Conhece o cara? – ela pareceu acordar.

-Não... Não eu não conheço... Pode me levar pra casa?

-Não vai esperar os outros?

-Não... Acho que a bebida não me fez bem... Por favor?

-Tá... Vamos.

Entramos no carro e sai com ele. Não entendi, já que numa hora ela estava numa boa e logo depois quis ir embora. Olhei de relance pro cara de novo enquanto ele saia do meu campo de visão. Tinha alguma coisa ali... Será que era um ex namorado?

-Bella... – ela me deu um selinho.

-Vamos ter a casa só pra gente por algum tempo... – e sorriu.

Daí eu já não lembrava de mais nada... Apenas pensava em Bella, eu e uma casa vazia.

...

-Bom dia pai. – Carlisle me olhou desconfiado.

-Não vou deixar você sair mais cedo. – eu ri.

-Não vou pedir pra sair mais cedo.

-Então... Por que essa gentileza toda?

-Só disse bom dia pro meu pai... È errado isso?

-Não, mas vindo de você é no mínimo suspeito. – voltei a rir. Apenas peguei os papeis sobre o que eu teria que fazer naquele dia e saí.

Não tinha como o final de semana ter sido melhor. Quer dizer, se Bella tivesse aceitado ir pra cama comigo teria sido melhor, mas... Antes os amassos de agora do que o gelo de antes.

Até a metade da manhã eu tinha atendido quem estava marcado e não tinham visto nem sinal dela. Mas na hora em que fui colocar as fichas que já tinha preenchido a vi saindo da sala do meu pai. Sorri.

A puxei e entrei com ela na sala no corredor onde se guardava as macas e mesas sem uso ou quebradas. Ela não teve tempo de gritar antes que eu a beijasse. Resistiu mais logo passou as mãos pelos meus ombros me beijando com a mesma vontade.

-Você é louco! – tentou brigar comigo, mas estava sorrindo.

-Só um pouquinho... – disse enquanto beijava seu pescoço, dei um passo a frente a encostando na parede – Você ta me enlouquecendo... – ela riu.

-Você já é louco esqueceu? – eu ri e voltei a beijá-la.

Era estranho sentir tudo aquilo num beijo. Normalmente quando eu beijava uma mulher, ia cansando, depois de transar então, aí não queria mais vê-la na minha frente. Mas com Bella... Quanto mais eu beijava, quanto mais passava as mãos por seu corpo, mas vontade dela eu tinha. Mas sede de ficar com ela eu tinha.

Eu precisava conseguir levá-la pra cama logo... Antes que ficasse louco!

-Temos que ir... – ela ria enquanto eu não conseguia me desgrudar de seu pescoço – Anda! – senti um tapa no meu ombro e larguei ela rindo.

-Era pra doer?

-Era a intenção... – não consegui evitar admirá-la enquanto ela arrumava o cabelo e a roupa. – Vamos? – assenti, mas antes de deixar ela ir dei um selinho.

Ela saiu rindo e vermelha. Fui pra sala do meu pai.

Ainda pensando em como ela conseguia me enfeitiçar dessa maneira.

...

-Por que você não quer ir? – a voz de Alice era estridente.

-Alice! Eu trabalho de manhã, faço faculdade a tarde... O corpo cansa sabia?

-Isso nunca te impediu antes! – agora era a loira.

Eu, Jasper e Emmet estávamos sentados na cadeira brincando com o baralho enquanto Alice e Rosalie tentavam convencer Bella a ir as corridas desse final de semana.

-Ai meninas,vão se divirtam... Apenas não quero ir hoje! – gritou indo pro quarto.

-É... Acho melhor deixar ela quieta... Vamos? – Emmet se levantou jogando as cartas.

-Vão indo... Vou logo atrás. – Emmet me olhou desconfiado.

-Edward, você é meu amigo... Mas a minha irmã...

-Fica frio, Emmet... Não vou fazer nada. Apenas quero conversar com ela.

-Sei bem... – Emmet já estava me irritando com esse papo. Ele podia se agarrar com as irmãs, filhas, amigas, primas e mulheres dos outros, mas com a irmã dele, que não era nenhuma criança, ninguém podia mexer?

-Vamos ursão... Deixa ele aí... Depois ele vem.

Emmet assentiu, mas ficou fazendo sinal com os dedos que estava "de olho". Nem me dignei a rir disso.

Entrei pelo corredor e abri a porta do quarto de Bella. Estava deitada de costas pra porta, agarrada ao travesseiro e balançando as pernas.

-To com inveja desse travesseiro... – ela me olhou surpresa.

-O que você ta fazendo aqui? – sentei na ponta da cama.

-Não ia competir... Então... – deitei por cima dela, ainda de costas pra mim – Achei mais interessante ficar.

-Você não é nem um pouquinho leve sabia?

-Vai me contar o que ta acontecendo?

-Não ta acontecendo nada.

-Então, eu fico aqui. Ta tão confortável. – passei uma mão pela lateral de seu quadril.

-Edward! Você ta se aproveitando!

-E você gosta! – ela riu.

-Ok... Mas agora sai, é sério... To ficando sem ar. – saí de cima dela deitando do lado a puxando pra perto de mim. – Sério que você deixou de ir pros rachas pra ficar comigo?

-Pra você ver a moral que eu te dou... – ela riu – Não mereço nem um beijinho? – bateu no meu peito.

-Sabia que era um interesseiro! – ri a puxando pra mais perto, ficamos de frente um pro outro.

-Me fala.

-O que?

-Por que não quis ir hoje?

-Edward...

-Foi por causa daquele cara?

-Que cara? – sua voz afinando ao dizer isso. Ela ia começar a mentir.

-O loiro de rabo de cavalo... O que a gente viu final de semana passado.

-Não vi ninguém assim semana passada. – eu ri.

-Você é uma péssima mentirosa...

-Ma...

-Nem adianta. Mas tudo bem... Não quer falar, não fala. – ela sorriu me abraçando.

-Então vamos aproveitar a casa vazia?

-Vamos transar? – ela bateu no meu braço, forte dessa vez. – O que foi?

-Isso é pergunta que se faça?

-Ué...

-Não, Edward, não vamos transar... – suspirei.

-Estou quase me acostumando com essa de esperar...

-Que bom! – a olhei com os olhos estreitados. Dei um puxão em sua perna a enlaçando no meu quadril, ficando completamente colada em mim. Ela de um pequeno grito surpresa.

-Mas não me faz esperar muito mais, não... – beijei seu pescoço.

-Se não...?

Eu apenas ri continuando a beijá-la.

Não é por que não podia beber do vinho que não ia apreciar o buquê...

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**maylovely:** O clima tende a esquentar bem mais... A coisa é se o Edward vai realmente conseguir driblar todos os obstáculos e conseguir sua noite com Bella kkkkkk Beijoocas ^^

**Nise:** Ah, que bom que vc gostou! E sim, faculdade é uma correria e doideira, por isso que tenho que escrever.. Só texto da facul eu fico louca! Kkkk Espero que tenha gostado desse tb ^^ Beijocas

**Taise Nogueira:** Só uma fagulha perto do que vem por ai! Edward vai usar todo seu arsenal pra conseguir pegar a Bella.. A pergunta é se ele consegue ... Vamos ver neh? Kkk Beijocaaas

**Lorena:** Que bom que gostou! Espero que continue gostando! ^^ beijoos


	6. Accidentally in Love  ,  Counting Crows

**Genteee, miiiiil desculpas! Mas essa semana foi O caos! Era faculdade, era apresentação, era Bienal.. Tudo junto!**

**Mas bem, aqui estou eu postando... E chantageando vocês huhuhu**

**Pimpolhos, como eu to postando hoje, bem, se vocês mandarem reviews eu posto domingo também ^^ Lindo neh? Mas só, e somente, se cumprirem minha condição! Hu hu hu**

**Até mais ^ ^**

**Beijoooocas**

**Agradecimentos masters para Taise Nogueira, Lorena e Ana Krol. Desculpe não responder, mas só pude postar na facul, então não to com muito tempo! ^^ Beijocaas!**

* * *

><p>Eu ainda não acreditava que estava fazendo isso.<p>

Estava numa fila pra comprar ingressos de cinema. A quanto tempo eu não fazia isso? Desde a adolescência?

Bella vinha sorrindo do meu lado. Se era coincidência ou não, eu não sei, mas estava estranho ela ter quase me obrigado a vir aqui no dia em que fazia um mês desde que...

Gay,gay,gay! Como eu podia lembrar da data que tinha beijado Bella Swan pela primeira vez?

-O que foi?

-O que?

-Você ta fazendo careta... – ela apontou pra minha cara.

-Ah... Senti um cheiro ruim.

Se me perguntassem pra que filme comprei o ingresso eu não saberia responder. Só estava ciente que estava caminhando pelo shopping de mãos dadas com Bella. Estávamos parecendo namorados!

Coisa que definitivamente não somos!

-Você está doido pra ir pros rachas né? – a olhei. Eu ia dizer que sim, mas alguma coisa no rosto dela me fez mudar de idéia.

-Não... Na verdade, continuo intrigado por que você não foi mais.

Ela enrijeceu do meu lado. Eu já tinha reparado que desde o dia que ficamos no meu carro ela inventava as maiores desculpas pra não ir mais nos rachas. Não ligava no começo, mas agora estava ficando doentio. Qual o problema?

-Sei lá... Talvez eu tenha cansado...

-A conta outra Bella... – ela me olhou confusa – Cansar? Aquilo é demais!

-E você vai passar a vida nisso?

-Enquanto puder sim. – ela suspirou.

-Sabe, você não precisa ficar comigo... Pode ir numa boa.

-Eu sei disso. – disse, falando o óbvio. A diferença, preocupante, é que eu não estava mais achando graça naquilo já que Bella não estaria lá.

Falta de sexo, pode transformar alguém em gay? Estou realmente ficando preocupado com isso.

-Vamos entrar? – olhei para a sala de cinema. É né, fazer o que?

-Vamos.

Não assisti nem metade do filme e nem deixei Bella ver. Do que me adiantava aquele escuro se não fosse pra agarrá-la? Ela ficava reclamando, mas eu não estava nem aí.

-Sério, eu não consegui ver nada! – ri. – E a culpa é sua!

-Eu sei que é. – ela me olhou séria, mas não agüentou e começou a rir.

-Você é impossível! – a abracei pela cintura e começamos a andar pelo estacionamento com ela na minha frente e eu agarrado a ela, atrás.

-Mas você gosta.

-É, eu gosto... Vamos?

-Vamos dar uma passada nos rachas? – ela me olhou apreensiva – Ah, vamos Bella... Eu vim ao cinema com você! – ela sorriu.

-Certo, mas eu não vou ficar muito tempo. – sorri e puxei seu rosto dando um selinho. – E meu irmão vai te matar.

-Eu sei correr... – ela gargalhou.

...

O lugar estava cheio, estava tendo uma corrida naquele momento. Eu e Bella saímos do carro e Alice veio correndo em nossa direção.

-Ah, resolveu dar o ar de sua graça? – Bella girou os olhos – Vem, Emmet está correndo.

-Com o Paul? – perguntei.

-Não... Um tal de James. – Bella parou. Eu a olhei sem entender – Vamos Bella? – ela nos olhou e assentiu voltando a nos seguir.

O que estava acontecendo?

-E aí, Emmet já trucidou o cara? – perguntei fazendo Jasper se assustar, ri um pouco mais ele me olhava surpreso – O que foi?

-Emmet perdeu.

O QUE?

-Emmet o que?

-Perdeu. Ta tentando negociar. O cara quer o carro, mas o Emmet quer pagar em dinheiro.

-Vamos lá. – Jasper e eu já íamos sair quando senti as mãos de Bella no meu braço.

-Não vai. – foi apenas um sussurro. – Confia em mim.

-Vai me explicar depois?

-Confia em mim. – ela repetiu um pouco mais alto.

-Promete me explicar depois? – ela suspirou e assentiu. Parei ao seu lado.

O que estava acontecendo ali?

...

Fomos todos pra casa de Emmet. Ele entrou arrasado.

-Ai, ursão... Num quero te ver assim... – Rosalie passava a mão na cabeça de Emmet e esse a mantinha apoiada nos peitos da loira.

-Meu carro, cara.

Seria cômico se não fosse trágico.

Todo mundo sabia como Emmet amava aquele carro. Tinha feito de um tudo e colocado coisas impossíveis de se colocar em um carro. Anos e anos montando, pra perder em uma noite.

Bella continuava rígida ao meu lado, olhando pro irmão como quem quer matar alguém.

-Vamos lá fora? – sussurrei. Ela suspirou e assentiu. Chegamos ao lado de fora da casa e Bella parou de frente pra mim, mas olhando pro chão. – O que ta acontecendo?

-Aquele cara... James. Eu o conheço.

-Disso eu sempre soube... – ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Um ex-namorado? – ela riu sem vontade.

-Antes fosse...

-Então...

-Olha Edward, o que eu poso te dizer é que aquele cara não presta. Eu não sei o que ele veio fazer aqui, e tremo só de pensar no que poderia ser.

-Mas por que tanto medo?

-Não me pede pra falar mais nada, ok? – ela começou a andar passando as mãos pelos cabelos – Esse inferno vai começar de novo!

-Bella...

-Não Edward! – ela respirou fundo – Não... Eu vou entrar... A gente se vê.

Ela entrou e nem me deu chance de falar mais nada. Quem era aquele cara e o que tinha feito pra Bella ficar assim? Entrei novamente, Emmet tinha entrado com Rosalie, Jasper e Alice continuavam na sala.

-Conhece aquele cara? – Alice me olhou surpresa.

-De vista.

-De onde? – Jasper me olhava curioso. Alice suspirou.

-Ele morava em Forks. Nem sei o que está fazendo aqui...

-O que ele teve com Bella?

-O que ta acontecendo? – Alice me recriminou com o olhar, mas eu não estava nem aí. – Tudo bem... Vão me deixar boiando né? Vou no banheiro... – Jasper levantou.

-Ele vai me perguntar... – ela disse num suspiro.

-Você só responde se quiser. – ela me olhou e levantou.

-Exatamente, então boa noite. – e entrou pelo corredor.

Jasper apareceu logo depois e saímos juntos da casa de Emmet.

-O que houve,cara?

-Não sei Jasper... Mais acho que essas três têm muita história pra contar.

...

Se Bella já não saía da minha cabeça antes, agora eu já tinha desistido de tentar. Era segunda feira, eu estava acabado, tinha que ir pro hospital e tinha prova a tarde. Essa porra só piora!

-Quer um remédio? – olhei estreito pro meu pai. Ele riu e levantou as mãos como se rendendo. – Está tudo bem?

-Parece estar?

-Ok, não pergunto mais nada. – e voltou a olhar os seus papeis. Eu não conseguia ler a primeira linha do livro na minha frente. Como eu iria fazer essa prova?

Bella devia estar andando pelo hospital, parecia estar fugindo de mim, já que cada vez que me via ela ia pro outro corredor dizendo que tinha esquecido de alguma coisa.

Sai da sala e fiquei na porta, esperando. Uma hora ela ia ter que entrar na sala do meu pai! Não demorou muito ela apareceu no corredor, me viu e deu um pequeno sorriso, mas quando foi abrir a porta eu a puxei para a sala do lado da do meu pai. Aquele "guarda treco" tinha se tornado um tipo de ponto de encontro nosso.

-O que há?

-Nada, preciso entregar isso pro seu pai e...

-Bella, por que está fugindo de mim? – ela me olhou passando as mãos pelo cabelo. Suspirou.

-Olha Edward... Não vai dar certo... Chega.

-Chega, o que?

-Esse lance da gente.

-Agora você vai me dar o fora? – ela estava inquieta, andando de um lado pro outro – É isso?

-A gente não tem nada pra eu te dar o fora. Só acho que já deu.

Era assim? Ela me faz ficar longe das corridas, coisa que eu amo, me faz levá-la no cinema, pagar de idiota ficando em casa assistindo tv, sem sexo, pra do nada "achar que já deu"?

-Ótimo então. – abri a porta e sai. Entrei na sala do meu pai, peguei meu livro e sai sem dizer nada fingindo que não estava escutando ele me chamar.

Entrei no meu carro sentindo a raiva ainda pulsar nas veias. Quem ela acha que é pra me dar o fora? Me fez pagar de idiota... Bati no volante sentindo minha mão latejar com a força que tinha usado.

Mas já que era assim tudo bem. Melhor pra mim.

Sai com o carro em disparada.

...

Tinha acabado de correr e ganhar um dinheiro em cima de mais um otário. Como alguém achava que podia me ganhar?

Tanya estava grudada em mim, sorrindo enquanto bebíamos alguma coisa que eu nem sabia o nome. Desde segunda, quando Bella tinha dado o ultimato, eu não tinha ido mais a casa de Emmet, nem falado com nenhum deles. Era melhor assim por enquanto. Já tinha que vê-la toda manhã, não precisava de mais doses de nostalgia.

-Fala aí, Edward... Sumiu cara. – olhei para Jasper sorrindo.

-Tirei uma folga pra mim. – ele falou alguma coisa com Tanya e logo Alice apareceu ao seu lado, olhando feio pra mim.

-Edward, posso falar com você? – Tanya a olhou de cima abaixo e Alice abraçou a cintura de Jaspe olhando pra ela da mesma forma. Assenti antes que elas começassem a se engalfinhar. – Já volto. – deu um selinho em Jasper, mas o puxou até que ele ficasse numa distancia, que ela considerava segura, de Tanya.

-O que quer?

-Bella está arrasada.

-E eu ligo por que?

-Para de fingir que não está nem aí... – eu ri.

-Alice, eu não estou nem aí!

-E não vai a casa do Emmet, fica se agarrado com aquela biscate, bebendo a pampa... Por que realmente não ta nem aí?

-Me falar o que eu ando fazendo muda em que a nossa conversa? – ela bufou.

-Olha aqui... Bella está na maior fossa e a culpa é sua!

-Minha? Ela que me deu o pé! – eu devia estar muito bêbado pra falar isso.

-Você não entende? Ela ta com medo?

-De mim?

-Quanto você bebeu? Do James!

-Eu quis ajudar, mas ela não quis ajuda... Não vou ficar correndo atrás Alice! Não fiz isso por ninguém, ela não é diferente.

Alice arregalou os olhos pra alguma coisa atrás de mim, me virei olhando.

Bella olhava pra gente séria. Seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas que ela estava segurando. Não falou nada, apenas deu meia volta e saiu andando pro carro que estava mais atrás.

-Você é um tremendo panaca! – Alice me empurrou e passou por mim correndo até ela.

Não importa o que aconteça, a culpa pode ser de outra pessoa, mas eu sempre vou dar o jeito de acabar sendo o culpado.

A diferença, é que dessa vez, eu realmente me importava.

...

Nunca esperei tanto por uma segunda.

Meu pai tinha saído da sala pra andar pelo hospital como sempre. Bella estava fingindo que eu não existia, enquanto sua presença era mais do que notada por mim.

Ela levantou como se fosse sair da sala, e quando eu vi já estava em pé a segurando pelo braço e ela me olhando como se pudesse me pulverizar.

-Me solta.

-A gente tem que conversar.

-Por que? Não sou diferente de nenhuma lembra?

-Você não pode me acusar de nada! Quem deu o fora foi você.

-E você ficou bem feliz com isso! – passei a mão pelo cabelo quando ela se virou pra mim.

-Olha eu tento entender, mas não consigo... Você falou pra mim que não dava mais e agora fica com raiva por que eu disse que não era diferente?

-Você nunca vai conseguir entender...

-Você nem tenta explicar! Não quer confiar em mim, isso eu posso até entender, não que ficar comigo, também entendo... Mas esse lance de quer não quer comigo não funciona, não sou o cara mais comprometido do mundo, mas... Com você é diferente.

Fui saindo da sala e dessa vez ela pegou meu braço. A olhei.

-Eu tenho medo. – por que eu tinha que ser tão vulnerável a ela? Botei a mão em cima da que ela usava pra segurar meu braço.

-Eu quero te ajudar... – ela riu sem vontade.

-Até quando? – olhei por chão. Ela tinha toda razão de desconfiar de mim. Eu não perdia uma oportunidade de tentar levá-la pra cama. Fechei os olhos. Mas dessa vez eu sabia que não sairia do lado dela.

-Até você me mandar embora. – suspirei – De novo. – ela riu.

-E se eu não mandar?

-Eu fico.

Eu fico? Olhei nos olhos de Bella.

Eu fico!

A puxei pra mim a abraçando. Ela envolveu os braços na minha cintura, eu a sentia chorar, mas não tinha o que dizer nem sabia se era momento pra isso.

Quem diria, Edward Cullen pensando antes de dizer alguma coisa...

-Eu quero que você fique... Mas eu tenho medo.

-Eu não vou embora. Acredita em mim.

-Eu acredito. – a voz dela tremeu. Ela não acreditava.

-Eu vou fazer você acreditar.

A afastei somente para poder olhar seu rosto. Ela batia no meu pescoço, me abaixei ainda abraçado da mesma forma, e dei um selinho nela. Nada mais. Ela suspirou.

-Você me enfeitiçou sua bruxa! – ela riu.

-Eu confesso meu crime... – ri baixo – Agora deixa eu ir antes que seu pai me pegue aqui...

-Não se preocupa, o filho já faz isso... – ela deu um tapa no meu braço – O que você tem contra o meu braço?

-E o lugar mais alto que eu alcanço... A não ser que você queria que eu bata mais embaixo... – ela piscou e abriu a porta.

-Não obrigado, no braço está ótimo.

E saiu da sala.

Voltamos as boas, mas eu ainda sentia que tinha algo errado. Do que Bella tinha tanto medo? O que ela estava escondendo tanto? Suspirei.

Eu tinha escolhido ficar com ela... Então eu teria que descobrir isso, ela contando ou não.

...

-E o filho pródigo a casa torna... Fala Ed! – Emmet bateu a mão na minha.

-Melhorou?

-Ainda sinto como se tivessem arrancado meu braço, mas ta indo... Estou montando outro, mas esse... Eu vou usar pra pegar meu bebê de volta.

-Isso aí cara... Mas acho que boa parte da sua recuperação deve-se a uma senhorita chamada Rosalie, certo? – ele riu malicioso.

-Ela sabe como cuidar de mim... – rimos – Agora sério... Acho que to apaixonado.

Emmet? Apaixonado? Emmet Swan + apaixonado na mesma frase?

-É pra começar a rezar? – ele me olhou curioso – Você falando isso, o mundo só pode estar acabando!

-To falando sério cara... – ele disse sério. Emmet sério! – To amarradão na dela... Como nunca fiquei.

-Hum... – foi a única coisa que conseguir dizer.

-Eu não fiquei com ninguém depois que fiquei com ela... E o que me espanta, é não querer ficar com mais ninguém. É só ela... Só Rosalie. E sempre Rosalie.

-Cara... – ele me olhou – Eu to com medo de você. – ri e ele bateu no meu ombro. – Sério, acho que... Bem, fico feliz por você... Ela parece gostar de você também.

-Aí que tá... Gostar. Acho que isso é mais forte pra mim que pra ela.

-Próprio veneno? – sentei do lado dele no degrau da escada e ele me olhou assentindo – Fala com ela.

-Eu quero, mas... Sei lá. Se ela falar algo que eu não quero ouvir...

-Ah cara... Você nunca foi covarde, não vai começar a ser agora né?

-Parece que quando você se apaixona... – ele riu – Isso ficou gay né? – eu assenti rindo – Bem, quando se apaixona... Aparece um monte de outros sentimentos que você não sentia antes.

-Mas ou você fala, ou morre com isso na cabeça.

-Eu vou falar.

-Eu sei que vai... – bati em seu ombro. A gente se olhou e eu lembrei de quando tínhamos uns 15 anos e tínhamos nossos problemas, mas sempre nos ajudamos e tudo terminava com a gente se olhando desse jeito. Ele sorriu e eu soube que ele pensava a mesma coisa.

-Isso ta muito gay! – dissemos juntos a mesma frase que dizíamos sempre que nos olhávamos como amigos. Gargalhamos.

-Também quero rir!

Emmet trancou a boca como se tivesse um cadeado e eu continuei olhando Bella se aproximar. O coração acelerando ao perceber que tudo o que Emmet tinha falado podia sair da minha boca naquele momento.

Eu estava apaixonado por Isabella Swan.


	7. Maybe This Time , Glee

**AAAAH! *.* Obrigada pelas reviews! (leia-se: que eu quase obriguei vcs a escreverem u.u)**

**Bem, não deu pra postar ontem, último dia de Bienal, muitos descontos e eu tive que aproveitar ^ ^ Mas vim postar hoje!**

**Será que dez páginas e algumas revelações fazem vocês me perdoarem da chantagem e mandarem review sem eu chantagear vocês de novo? (por que eu faço hein.. RUM u.ú) rs**

**Beijooocas pimpolhoos! E até o próximo capítulo!**

* * *

><p>Era engraçado estar deitado num quarto que não durmo desde que entrei na faculdade e meu pai me deu o apartamento.<p>

Os pôsteres das bandas de rock, o símbolo dos Yankes, as fotos do pessoal da escola, eu, Emmet e Jasper mostrando as tatuagens que fizemos no mesmo dia...

Eu conseguia me lembrar de estar olhando para o teto da mesma forma quando beijei pela primeira vez, quando ganhei o primeiro campeonato de beisebol, quando transei pela primeira vez, quando ganhei meu primeiro carro... E agora, quando me descubro pela primeira vez apaixonado.

Ri, de fato, ou ficar sem sexo por mais de um mês te torna gay ou o problema é estar como Emmet estava hoje, e com toda certeza, sem sexo ele não está... É o fato de se apaixonar que faz essa aura gay se instalar.

Eu queria uma noite com Bella, e agora estou aqui, pensando em passar todas as noites ao lado dela.

Virei pro lado fechando os olhos. Esperando que no dia seguinte soubesse o que fazer com minha descoberta.

...

Saí do hospital e encostei no meu carro esperando Bella sair. Tínhamos combinado de ir almoçar. Ir almoçar! Tinha como eu me surpreender mais comigo mesmo?

Olhei em volta e vi um carro preto. Um carro preto que eu conhecia!

Era o carro onde aquele cara do rabo de cavalo tinha chegado nos rachas na noite em que Bella mudou. Eu nunca esqueceria um carro equipado como aquele! Comecei a olhar em volta tentando encontrá-lo, mas não o achei.

Bella apareceu um pouco depois saindo da lateral do prédio do hospital, não tinha entendido o porque dela ter saído por ali até ver o tal cara, James se me lembro bem, sair logo depois rindo e olhando as costas dela.

Até então ela andava olhando pro chão, assim que levantou os olhos os arregalou, olhou pra trás e eu segui seu olhar, vi o tal James abrir o sorriso. Ela chegou a minha frente, dei um selinho nela e entramos no carro.

-A conversa foi boa?

-Edward...

-Olha Bella, eu entendo você, ainda, não confiar em mim... Mas vai ser difícil eu continuar confiando em você assim. – ela me olhou surpresa. Eu estava surpreso de ter falado aquilo!

-Edward... Eu não sei o que... Falar.

-Você podia me dizer o que tem com esse James.

-Eu não tenho nada com ele... Nunca tive.

-Então, por que não me fala como o conheceu? – vi o restaurante pra onde pretendia levá-la passar, mas continuei dirigindo. Ela suspirou.

-Emmet me levou pros rachas que aconteciam em Forks, apostas menores, carros não tão bons, mas eu gostei e depois que ele voltou pra Seatle eu continuei indo. Eu o conheci lá.

-Muito bem... E então viraram amigos?

-Ele veio falar comigo... Ele sempre vinha. Mas eu nunca gostei muito dele.

-E então?

-Eu realmente não quero brigar com você, de novo... Mas eu não vou falar mais nada. – apertei o volante e respirei fundo. Não ia conseguir nada sendo impulsivo.

Conquistar a confiança. Conquistar a confiança. Conquistar a confiança!

-Certo. – dei o retorno sem diminuir a velocidade e ela deu um pequeno grito, logo rindo depois.

-Está louco?

-Passamos do restaurante, estou dando o retorno. – ela olhou pra mim, procurando saber o que eu pensava.

Conquistar a confiança! Não pergunte mais nada sobre isso! Conquistar a confiança!

Parei o carro e assim que sai corri pra abrir a porta pra ela. Ela me olhou confusa e eu sorri.

-Certo... Aqui tem os melhores raviólis de cogumelo que já comi...

Entrei feliz comigo por ter conseguido ficar calado.

É, essa garota realmente me mudou.

...

-Nem adianta, Bella e Emmet ainda estão dormindo. – sentei do lado de Alice.

-Eu vim falar com você. – ela me olhou curiosa – Mas vai ter que prometer que não vai contar nada pra Bella.

-Bem, não posso fazer isso... Minha "best' lembra?

-E se eu te der um motivo?

-Se o motivo realmente for bom. – eu sabia que ia me arrepender disso. Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso. Eu vou me arrepender disso.

-Eu quero ajudar a Bella... Com o que quer que ela tenha problema, mas...

-Mas...?

-Como posso ajudá-la sem saber o problema?

-Sem chance! – ela levantou, eu a puxei pela mão fazendo ela se sentar – Não Edward!

-Eu to apaixonado. – ela me olhou durante o que eu acho que foram uns dez segundos e então começou a gritar.

Por que?

-É sério?

-Sim? – disse com medo dela começar a gritar de novo.

-E é por isso que quer ajudá-la?

-Por que mais seria? – ela se ajeitou meio hiperativa no sofá ficando de frente pra mim.

-Eu não posso te contar... – ficou séria – É algo realmente pessoal dela... E bem... Mas eu posso te ajudar.

-Como?

-Eu sou a "best" dela... Eu posso dar uma forcinha pra que ela te conte. – já era alguma coisa.

-Alice, o que houve de tão grave? Vocês mataram alguém? – ela olhou pro chão por um momento e depois voltou a olhar pra mim – Mataram?

-Claro que não! Eu... Chega, já vou te ajudar não me pede mais nada...

Eu poderia falar com a Rosalie... Quem sabe...

-E nem tente falar com a Rose... – disse já no caminho da cozinha – Ela te jogaria pela janela...

É, uma adivinha, uma esquentada e uma misteriosa...

Onde eu fui me meter?

...

Ela já iria ficar puta por não ter ido encontrar com ela mesmo, um pouco mais, um pouco menos...

-Fala aê Cullen... Pensei que tinha deixado os pega de lado... – sorri pro Erick e continuei andando em direção ao Mike.

-Mike, como estão as apostas?

-Ninguém realmente interessante...

-Sabe se aquele tal de James vem hoje? – disse olhando em volta não o encontrando.

-Não sei... Ele vem de vez em quando... Por que, afim de ir com ele?

-Talvez... Vou esperar um pouco... Valeu. – batemos as mãos e eu saí indo pro meu carro.

Sentei no banco esperando, mas passou uma hora e ele ainda não tinha chegado. Talvez não fosse vir hoje. Saí do carro me esticando um pouco.

-Esperando alguém? – a voz veio atrás de mim. Fechei os olhos com força.

Merda!

-Você veio! – disse me virando de braços abertos.

-Eu sabia que você ia vir pra cá. – ela chegou perto de mim – Eu estava te esperando sabia? Todo mundo na verdade...

-Achei que não seria problema se viesse aqui só hoje.

-Não seria se eu não soubesse o que você veio fazer aqui... Por que não deixa essa história quieta?

-Por que eu não agüento mais não saber o que você pensa. – ela suspirou e veio até mim.

-Eu penso que você não tem que se meter nisso. Eu penso que estou preocupada com você. Eu penso se fiz a escolha certa deixando você entrar na minha vida.

Acho que eu não precisava saber dessa última parte.

-Engraçado como pensamos diferentes. Principalmente por que eu não me arrependo de ter entrado na sua vida. – ela me olhou surpresa.

-Eu só não quero que se machuque... Não consigo nem pensar nisso.

-A coisa que mais pode me machucar é você.

-Do que você...

-Acho que estou mais nisso que você. Acho que, pela primeira vez, gosto mais da garota do que ela de mim.

-O que quer dizer?

-Que eu estou apaixonado por você.

Soltei. Não quis nem saber. Do que me adianta ficar guardando isso?

Ela ficou me olhando, meio surpresa, meio... Sei lá. Ficou me olhando até que começou a se aproximar e me beijou.

Isso quer dizer que ela me corresponde?

A parte do beijo era fácil. Eu já sabia como tocar Bella, como ela gostava de ser tocada e ser beijada. O que me surpreendia era como a cada novo beijo eu podia sentir uma coisa diferente, nova. Que eu nunca tinha sentido.

-Eu tinha medo que isso acontecesse...

-Por que?

-Por que eu também sinto isso... Por que é muito bom, ouvir isso.

-O que você tem contra as coisas boas? Você sempre diz que não pode fazer algo por que é bom...

-Quando o que é bom acaba, ou é tirado da gente... Machuca muito mais do que se a gente tivesse evitado sentir. – juntei nossas testas, ainda no abraço.

-Do que você tem tanto medo?

-De te perder?

-Você não vai me perder. – ela me olhou e tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-Eu já ouvi isso... – e se soltou de mim.

-Por que você...

Bella parou olhando pra frente, também olhei. James estava nos encarando. De longe só dava pra perceber que nos olhava, mas nada. Bella respirou fundo.

-Vamos pra casa? – a segurei pelo braço.

-Por que esse cara te mete tanto medo?

-Vamos pra casa? Por favor. – suspirei e soltei seu braço a vendo entrar em seu carro antes de entrar no meu.

...

Eu não queria fazer isso. Mas eu estava enlouquecendo. Bella agora não queria nem sair de casa. Ia pro hospital, faculdade e pra casa. Mas nada!

-Emmet! – ele me olhou curioso. Era raro eu ir procurá-lo na oficina.

-Alguém morreu?

-Não. Quero conversar com você.

-Jasper não está, não acha melhor esperar? – eu ri. Tudo que parecia sério nós discutíamos juntos, mas dessa vez eu não poderia esperar Jasper aparecer.

-Conhece o James? – ele me olhou confuso.

-Sei que tirou meu carro. Mas nada.

-As meninas o conhecem de Forks.

-As meninas? Como sabe disso? – disse largando a ferramenta que estava na mão.

-Bella está estranha desde que ele chegou na cidade. Alice fica inventando mil e uma desculpas para as perguntas de Jasper e Rosalie... Bem, eu tenho medo de perguntar as coisas pra ela. – Emmet riu.

-Eu também... Mas o que acha que é?

-Algo diretamente ligado a Bella.

-Um ex?

-Ela disse que não.

-Então não sei... – ele olhou pro chão mais logo voltou o olhar pra mim – Por que o interesse? – respira fundo Edward!

-Sabe aquele lance que você veio me falar... Sobre a Rosalie uns dias atrás?

-Sei.

-Então... Acho que estou na mesma situação. – ele levantou e eu dei graças por ele já ter largado a ferramenta.

-Com a Bella? Minha irmã?

-Olha Emmet...

-Olha aqui você! Eu reparei que tem mudado... Na verdade acho que nós três mudamos. Não vou dar uma de chato, mas... Faz isso – disse apertando o dedo indicador no polegar – Com a minha irmã. E esqueço que somos amigos.

-Vou me lembrar disso. – ele riu. – Mas é sempre bom lembrar que eu te ganho nas corridas.

-Eu te caço no inferno!

-Não duvido... Mas bem, o que vamos fazer?

-Fala minhas mulheres! – Jasper entrou – Estou me sentindo excluído! Assim eu fico com ciúmes! – rimos – Mas fala, estavam falando de que?

-O que mais? – ele riu.

-Alice, Rose e Bella.

-Não nessa ordem – falamos Emmet e eu juntos, depois rimos.

-A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa.

-Mas o que?

Esse era todo o problema. O que fazer?

...

-Bella, não se preocupa!

-Não estou preocupada... Até porque, já fui seqüestrada.

-E está gostando do seqüestrador? – perguntei a abraçando por trás e dando um beijo em seu pescoço.

-Ei, ei, ei! Liberei vocês dois, mas ficar se roçando na minha frente, não né! – rimos.

-Do seqüestrador sim... Mas não se ser seqüestrada.

-Vai Bella... A muito tempo não corremos!

-E eu vou começar agora! Mike! – gritou Emmet correndo atrás do outro enquanto Rosalie girava os olhos.

-Eu ainda duvido de vocês. – disse Jasper abraçado a Alice.

-Por que? – perguntaram as três juntas.

-Nunca vi correndo.

-Um dia a gente mostra.

-Sempre a mesma coisa... – ele disse fazendo pouco caso.

-Alice e Rosalie nunca perderam uma disputa em dupla! – Bella gritou dos meus braços.

-Nunca? – ele perguntou incrédulo. Não é pra menos, normalmente disputas em dupla tem muitos obstáculos, pedaços e mais pedaços do carro são deixados pelo caminho enquanto a corrida não acaba.

-Pra falar a verdade... A gente nunca nem bateu.

-Ah para de caô! – falei, e ela me fulminaram – Vão falar que nunca bateram em nenhum obstáculo?

-Não. Comigo no volante e Alice no carona, ninguém vence a gente – as duas bateram as mãos sorrindo. Eu balancei a cabeça, lógico que elas estavam mentindo. Jasper olhou pra mim e eu vi que ele achava a mesma coisa.

-E você? – perguntei a Bella.

-Prefiro correr sozinha.

-Já ganhou quantas?

-Nunca perdi nenhuma, ta sr. Cullen.

-Hum... Então corre bem...

-Corro bem e rápido.

-Convencida...

-Tempo demais do seu lado.

-Tá reclamando?

-Não, constatando um fato. – eu ri e nos beijamos.

Eu sabia que naquele momento as pessoas pararam de fazer o que faziam apenas para nos olhar. Uma coisa era Edward Cullen pegar Tanya sempre que ela estava na cidade, outra era Edward Cullen estar a mais de dois meses com a mesma garota.

E se dependesse de Edward Cullen, dois meses eram apenas o começo do tempo que passaria com essa mesma garota.

...

Abri os olhos sentindo a claridade me incomodar. Olhei pra lado e Jasper estava esparramado na outra cama. Que ótimo, estou dormindo da mesma casa que Bella e dormi no quarto ao lado.

Eu estava testando meus limites! Quanto tempo mais agüentaria ficar sem sexo? Por vezes eu pensei em ficar com outra garota, apenas uma noite... Mas essa era a droga de estar apaixonado... Eu simplesmente não conseguia pensar em outra garota comigo! Por mais gostosa que fosse.

Passei a mão pelo rosto. Estou ficando louco. E banhos frios já não adiantam muita coisa... Suspirei.

Levantei e sai do quarto indo pro banheiro. Assim que sai do banheiro ouvi as vozes das garotas na sala, fui andando devagar pra dar um susto nelas.

-Esse inferno vai começar de novo!

-Calma Bella, pode não ser o carro dele.

-Você sabe que é Alice! Você sabe... – disse mais fraco. – Foi assim da última vez... A mesma coisa!

-Tá, e o que pretende fazer?

-Não sei Rose... Talvez se eu for embora... Ele deixe o Edward em paz.

Eu?

-Mas você não!

-Mas ele estaria seguro!

-Não adianta, Bella! Você saiu de Forks e ele veio atrás. Se sair de Seatle ele vai atrás de novo!

-E o que vocês sugerem que eu faça? Que eu espere ele... Argh!

-Não. Eu quero que você enfrente isso! Ele só faz tudo isso por que você... A gente deixou. Em vez de ir na policia a gente ficou com medo e fugiu. Mas chega...

-Olha, se estão falando por que não querem ir, tudo bem, eu...

-Bella, me doeria mais do que arrancar um braço deixar o Emmet – a voz de Rosalie era decidida – Mas eu iria com você! Sempre juntas, lembra?

-Ah meninas... – arrisquei uma olhada e elas estavam abraçadas e chorando. Alice saiu do abraço e eu voltei pro corredor. – Ele saiu?

-Não... O carro ainda está lá. – Bella suspirou e eu soube que era o momento de entrar na sala.

-Bom dia meninas – disse passando e indo pra cozinha, fingindo que não tinha olhado pra elas.

Bella teria que me contar o que estava acontecendo. Mas ela me contaria por vontade própria, não pela circunstancia ou por pressão minha.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**M.F.B:** Não postei no domingo, mas acho que serviu na segunda neh? Bem, e quem PE Jack? Não sei se o James vai ser como ele, pq não lembro ou não sei quem é Jack... E o segredo, bem, ainda vai demorar.. Mas já dá pra começar a ter um gostinho com esse capítulo neh? ^^ Beijoocas e até o próximo!

**Bia cullen:** Aí está a continuação, espero que continue gostando da fic ^^ Beijooos!

**Teresa Mensen:** Não é bem o James que tem um segredo, ta mais pra Bella ter um segredo que envolve o James... Maaaaas, isso só mais pra frente um pouco ^^ Beijooos.

**maylovely:** Agora você já sabe que Bella também está apaixonada ^^ Até por que, como não se apaixonar por Edward Cullen? Em qualquer versão! Beijoooos!

**Ana Krol:** Sem problemas. Só de saber que vc continua lendo a fic, já é uma grande coisa pra mim! ^^ Espero que tenha gostado desse cap e possa continuar mandando review;] Beijocaas.


	8. Dangerous , Akon

**Por favor, por favor, por favor me perdoem!**

**Mas eu estava completamente sem tempo! Fui chamada pra trabalhar em um seminário na faculdade e foi tudo uma correria! Chegava as seis da manha lá e as dez da noite em casa... nem em sonho eu conseguia escrever!**

**Mas bem... Acabou ontem e hoje me dediquei total a história... E aí está o capítulo!**

**Coisas muito alegres e muito tristes para acontecer nesse capítulo e no próximo... tchan,tchan,tchan... Revelações! Hihihihi**

**Seria pedir demais por reviews? Estou carente... u.u**

**Beijos pimpolhos! E até o próximo que vou tentar postar domingo... Vocês sabem como me subornar ;}**

* * *

><p>Sai da faculdade tarde. Essa vida de estudando responsável não é comigo. Estava escurecendo e eu já estava com saudade de Bella, mesmo tendo passado a manhã com ela. Ri me achando patético.<p>

Levantei os olhos pro meu carro e minha cara fechou. Tinha alguém encostado nele. Alguém que eu não queria mesmo ver.

-Me disseram que você andou me procurando. – sentia meu maxilar trincado.

-Pensava em uma corrida... Nada demais. – ele riu.

-Achei que era algo mais interessante.

-Tipo? – ele se desencostou do carro chegando mais perto de mim, ficando ainda numa distancia razoável.

-Isabella Swan. Vê algo mais interessante que ela? – meu sangue começou a ferver.

-O que você quer, cara?

-Muitas coisas.

-Então deixa a gente em paz e vai atrás dessas "muitas coisas". – disse passando por ele, abrindo o carro.

-Ela não te contou não é mesmo? – parei e ele riu – Já perguntou pra ela o por que saiu de Forks?

-Não sei onde quer chegar.

-Abrir seus olhos. Bella não é exatamente a santa que você pensa. Fique longe dela, é bem perigoso.

-Obrigado, mas meus olhos já estão bem abetos. – entrei no carro e saí ainda podendo ver o sorriso cínico que ele dava, pelo retrovisor.

...

Cheguei a casa de Emmet, mas fiquei um tempo do lado de fora. Respirando fundo e tentando segurar dentro de mim a vontade de gritar até Bella me dizer o que aquele cara tinha a ver com ela. Respirei fundo mais uma vez e sai.

No momento em que abri a porta Bella apareceu sorrindo. Me deu um selinho, mas eu estava com a cabeça bem longe dali. Sentei com ela, o pessoal conversava mais eu continuava na margem.

-Edward... O que houve? – olhei em volta percebendo que estávamos sozinhos.

-Fiquei até tarde na faculdade...

-Você não esta distante por isso.

-Por que saiu de Forks, Bella? – ela se assustou com a pergunta.

-Por que a pergunta agora? – ela estava fugindo.

Eu não queria, mas tudo o que James tinha falado... _"Bella não é exatamente a santa que você pensa" _Eu não queria ficar com isso na cabeça, mas Bella sendo evasiva na resposta só me deixava a alternativa de pensar que realmente tinha algo mais ali.

-Fiquei curioso. – ela me olhou desconfiada.

-Meu pai é delegado... Muito rígido. Não estava gostando das minhas saídas noturnas e... Me transferi pra faculdade daqui. Foi isso.

-Hum... – ela me beijou.

-O que há? – passei a mão por seu rosto. O olhando atentamente.

-Nada. Talvez eu só esteja cansado... Vou pra casa. – dei um selinho nela e me levantei.

-Nenhuma piada sobre dormir aqui? – ela riu.

-Talvez eu, realmente, esteja cansado...

...

-Edward! – olhei meu pai – Está dormindo? Pode pegar a ficha de Jonas Evans pra mim, por favor. – assenti indo procurar a tal ficha.

Sai da sala, mas me senti puxado pro lado e logo depois beijado. Segurei sua cintura a apertando contra mim, me sentindo ficar excitado rapidamente, ela riu e voltou a me beijar. Eu nunca precisaria abrir os olhos pra saber quem era, o beijo de Bella era inconfundível e seu cheiro, incomum, gostoso.

-O que foi?

-Resolvi eu te seqüestrar hoje, em vez do contrário. – sorri de lado a apertando mais contra mim – Na verdade... Achei que você não fosse fazer isso hoje.

-Por que?

-Estava tão estranho ontem... E o jeito que falou quando saiu. Achei que estava cansado de mim.

-Eu já disse que não vou te deixar. – ela passou as mãos pelos meus braços e me arrepiei.

-Eu sei... Mas você diz isso agora.

-O que me faria mudar de idéia? – ela fugiu o olhar.

-Uma loira peituda?

-Está falando de Tanya? – ri – Não, daquela ali já tive tudo o que queria. – ela bateu no meu braço. – Preferia que eu ainda quisesse algo dela?

-Não! – voltou a me beijar – Você é só meu!

-Hum... Possessiva – ela riu – Isso é sexy. – gargalhou.

-Você não existe. - levei minhas mãos aos seus quadris e puxei em direção ao meu. Ela fechou os olhos e eu ofeguei.

-Ainda acha que não eu não existo? – ela me deu um selinho e se separou.

-Existe até demais... Vamos.

-Por que você sempre pára na melhor parte?

-Já disse que tenho medo do que é bom... – sorri de lado e ela ficou vermelha.

-Então você deve sentir muito medo de mim.

-Não sabe o quanto. – a abracei.

-Não precisa.

-É involuntário... Agora vamos logo.

Sai dali indo pegar a ficha pro meu pai. Bella não podia ter feito nada para sair de Forks. Não essa Bella que eu conheço. Passei as mãos pelos cabelos.

Essa história estava me deixando louco!

...

Jasper sorria de tudo. Eu e Emmet nos olhávamos e girávamos os olhos. As meninas tinham saído para fazer compras e nos mandaram cozinhar. Claro que estávamos sentados vendo TV e esperando a pizza chegar.

-Jasper se você der mais um desses sorrisinho eu parto a sua cara em duas!

-E eu em quatro!

-O que eu posso fazer? Estou feliz!

-Então vai dar a bunda. Mas para de me encher com isso – ri de Emmet.

-Emmet, eu acho que ele quer que a gente pergunte o que aconteceu... Então, fale pequenino Jasper, o que aconteceu?

-Transei com Alice ontem. – eu e Emmet olhamos pra ele rindo.

-Que bom? – Emmet perguntou e Jasper sorriu.

-Entendi o por que demorou tanto...

-E por que? – ele riu mais.

-Ela era virgem. – aí sim eu e Emmet o olhamos com os olhos arregalados.

-Virgem? – perguntamos assentiu ainda sorrindo bobo.

Emmet começou a zuá-lo e eu me perdi em pensamentos. Alice era tão durona quanto Bella nesse caso de transar, mas ela era virgem... E se Bella... Não podia ser!

Fui invadido por um sentimento estranho, e entendi um pouco por que Jasper sorria que nem um idiota. Se ela fosse virgem e a gente... Eu seria o primeiro! Eu seria o primeiro e único homem na vida da mulher que amo!

Amo?

...

-Edward? – olhei meu pai na porta e sorri – Que milagre você em casa... Ainda mais deitado nesse quarto.

-Precisava pensar.

-Sobre o que? – ele sentou na velha cadeira da estante onde ficava meu computador na época em que morava ali.

-Vai me diagnosticar, Dr. Cullen?

-Não... Vou conversar com meu filho. – sorri.

-Tenho descoberto, agüentado coisas demais nos últimos meses. Mas especificadamente, desde que Bella chegou.

-Então faz um tempo... – assenti – O que há?

-Você já deve ter reparado que eu e Bella...

-Estão juntos? – assenti – È, tenho reparado você passando cada vez mais tempo na sala onde as macas são guardadas – eu ri. – E qual o problema?

-Ela é... Diferente.

-Diferente como? – eu ri.

-Dando uma de psicólogo?

-Só quero ajudar meu filho... – dei de ombros.

-Não sei... Em vez de enjoar dela, como das outras, quero passar cada vez mais tempo com ela... Sinto saudade de tudo. – ele riu. – É engraçado?

-De certa forma é... Era exatamente isso que sentia por sua mãe... Mas ela na época não me dava a menor bola. – fiquei curioso.

-Não?

-Não... Ela namorava um cara na faculdade. Nem olhava pra mim. Acho que foi por isso que me apaixonei, poderia ter qualquer uma, menos ela.

-E o que aconteceu?

-O cara terminou com ela... E eu me aproximei, como amigo... – ele riu como se lembrasse de algo – E levei uma suspensão por quebrar a cara dele. – ri.

-E vivia me dizendo pra não arranjar briga.

-Eu sou pai, tenho que fazer isso. – assenti – Então, está apaixonado por Bella, qual é o grande problema?

-Tem alguma coisa... Ela esconde alguma coisa. Já perguntei, tentei descobrir...Mas não adiantou.

-Talvez ela precise de tempo.

-Mais?

-Estão juntos há o que? Três meses?

-Um pouco mais.

-E acha tempo demais?

-Pra mim sim. Nunca passei mais de três dias com a mesma garota! – ele riu.- Ainda mais sem...

-Sem? – por que ele tinha que perguntar? Senti minhas bochechas queimarem e ele se segurar pra não rir.

-Sem sexo. – soltou a risada que queria. – Isso... Ri da desgraça alheia mesmo.

-Desculpe, filho... Mas é que você sempre tratou as mulheres tão mau, que isso é quase merecido. – dei de ombros. – Mas dê tempo a ela... Tanto pra isso que você diz que ela esconde, quanto na questão do sexo.

-Em questão a isso eu já to quase me acostumando – ele voltou a rir, e eu o acompanhei – Mas não vou desistir de saber o que ela esconde.

-Certo... Vamos jantar? Sua mãe está esperando. – assenti e me levantei com ele.

Eu tinha um cara que me ajudaria em qualquer situação em casa e não me aproveitava disso. Passei o braço pelos ombros do meu pai sorrindo, ele riu também. Até minha mãe riu quando nos viu chegando dessa forma na sala.

...

As meninas gritaram no quarto. Eu, Emmet e Jasper corremos até lá, mas no momento em que abrimos a porta, Alice e Bella voaram pra ela a fechando de novo.

-O que houve? – Emmet gritou – Abre essa porta!

-Não! – gritaram as três.

-Eu vou arrombar!

-Você que vai ter que pagar depois! – sorri ouvindo Bella gritar. Depois ela falava que eu era impossível.

-Sério, o que aconteceu? Vocês gritaram. – a cabeça de Alice apareceu por uma fresta quando ouviu Jasper falar.

-A gente não pode sair agora, nem falar o por que... Mas logo vocês vão saber.

-Não, Alice! – Rosalie gritou, sua voz chorosa – Fecha essa droga!

-Rose? O que houve?

-Nada Emmet! – ela gritou de volta, a voz mais chorosa ainda.

-Rosalie está chorando? –perguntei e Emmet estreitou os olhos pra mim – O que?

-Claro que está! E eu vou arrombar essa droga, pagando ou não depois! – quando ele se preparou Bella apareceu pela fresta.

-Olha, vão pra sala. Daqui a pouco a gente vai lá e vocês... E a gente vê como ficam as coisas.

Assenti e sai sendo seguido por Emmet e Jasper. Os três nervosos demais pra falar alguma coisa. Passaram alguns minutos e Emmet voltou a gritar que arrombaria a porta, então saíram do quarto. Alice e Bella como se protegessem Rosalie, e essa com o rosto vermelho de chorar.

-Rose... O que houve? – ele perguntou calmo. Mas parece que isso só fez ela chorar mais.

-Conta Rose... –Alice falou. Contar o que? Ela fungou um pouco, nunca tinha visto Rosalie assim.

-Eu... Eu... Eu...

-Você...? –nós três perguntamos juntos.

-Eu to grávida! – ela despejou e se agarrou em Alice e Bella. Emmet caiu sentado do meu lado e eu e Jasper não sabíamos o que fazer.

-Por que está chorando? – Emmet perguntou. Rosalie o olhou confusa, com as lágrimas ainda caindo.

-Estou grávida, não ouviu?

-Ouvi. – ele sorriu idiota – E isso é motivo pra chorar? – vi Bella sorrir.

-Você não está com raiva? – ela perguntou limpando as lágrimas.

-Raiva? Da mulher que amo está esperando um filho meu? Não mesmo! – e agarrou Rosalie.

Alice se jogou em Jasper e Bella em mim, as duas sorrindo.

-Eu disse que meu irmão ia ficar feliz! – ela disse me beijando. Eu ri.

-Então tomara que Emmet sempre esteja feliz... – a beijei de volta e ela riu.

-Vamos ter um bebezinho! – Alice gritava.

Olhei em volta me perguntando se aquele era realmente o melhor lugar para uma criança crescer...

...

Sai do carro sorrindo, recebendo os parabéns de todos por ter ganhado mais uma corrida. Bella correu e se jogou no meu colo me beijando. Eu sorri.

-Antes que Tanya apareça... Vou tomar conta do que é meu. – eu ri.

-Melhor mesmo.

-O que quer dizer? - eu ri.

-Que é bom que tome conta de mim... Por vezes essas mulheres me olharam como se fossem me seqüestrar.

-Então antes que elas façam isso... Eu faço. – sorri e entramos no meu carro.

Bella já estava no meu colo e minhas mãos dentro da blusa dela. Eu estava feliz com os avanços dessa relação, mas ainda insatisfeito com a lentidão com que aconteciam.

-Bella... – ela sorriu me vendo sussurrar seu nome – Você é um demônio! – ela gargalhou.

-Na verdade eu sou um anjo... – ela se mexia no meu colo e eu ia nas estrelas. Apertou meus ombros, me sentindo excitado, grudado no corpo dela. Se mexeu mais. E eu gemi.

-Não... Com certeza um demônio! – voltei a beijá-la com vontade. Talvez para ela as coisas estivessem acontecendo rápido, eu não sabia nada sobre as outras relações de Bella. Na verdade, alem de que o pai dela é delegado (algo com o que eu devia me preocupar), o irmão dela é o Emmet e ela morava em Forks, eu não sabia de mais nada. Mas pra mim, tudo estava lento demais! Eu estava explodindo! Banhos gelados pararam de resolver as coisas a muito tempo.

-Ok... Vamos pra casa?

-Bella, um dia você vai realmente me matar! – ela riu e passou por cima de mim sentando no banco do carona.

-Não quero acabar como Rosalie... Você não tem cara de quem vai casar.

-E Emmet tem? – ela riu.

-Não, mas ele vai.

-Não se preocupe... Eu sei me proteger...

-Mas eu não... – ela sussurrou.

-O que quis dizer?

-Nada... Bobeira. – olhou em volta quando parei o carro – Eles já chegaram?

-Agora só querem ficar na cama... – Bella ficou vermelha e eu ri – Mau posso esperar a minha vez...

-Pois pode continuar esperando. – bufei e ela voltou a rir – Boa noite... – me beijou e eu a puxei pra mais perto – Boa noite Edward – disse em tom de aviso. Mordi seu lábio e a senti tremer.

-Boa noite Bella – disse malicioso. Ela entrou e eu saí com o carro, mas não cheguei nem na esquina. Tinha dois carros me fechando, James saiu de um deles. Parei o meu na calçada e sai.

-O que quer dessa vez?

-Você continua com Bella...

-E o que você tem com isso? – falei me aproximando, louco pra extravasar.

-Eu falei pra ficar longe dela... – vi uns caras saírem dos carros e minha coragem logo diminuiu. Porra, cinco contra um? – Disse que podia ser perigoso... Mas você não me ouviu...

Senti o impacto da mão dele no meu queixo. Voltei de uma vez acertando a testa dele, que logo começou a sangrar, mas antes que pudesse acertá-lo de novo, me senti preso. Dois dos caras me seguravam.

-Não se garante sozinho? – ele sorriu e me deu um soco na barriga. Meu estomago queimou junto com a minha garganta.

-Até quando vai sustentar essa marra? Você não merece uma garota como Bella...

-Ah, e você merece? – disse meio embolado. Mais um soco. Eu não conseguia ficar de boca fechada?

-Por tudo que ela já me fez fazer, sim! – mais socos. Os caras me soltaram, mas eu já não conseguia me levantar.

Sentia socos e pontapés de todos os lados, tentando proteger minha cabeça com os braços. Ele pisou na minha barriga e algo quente saiu da minha boca. Ele riu e se abaixou do meu lado. Cada partícula do meu corpo doía.

-Eu vou falar de novo... Como amigo... Ficar com a Bella é perigoso... Ta vendo o que ela me fez fazer? – ele falou debochado. Eu tinha vontade de dar pelo menos mais um soco nele, mas meu braço não me obedecia. Ele deu dois tapinhas no meu rosto – Espero que tenha aprendido a lição dessa vez... Vamos!

Ouvi som de vidro se quebrando e imaginei meu carro nesse momento. Esperei mais um pouco e me levantei, ou quase isso. Fui tropeçando até a casa de Emmet, não tão longe da esquina. Toquei a campainha pela primeira vez, sem força nem pra girar a maçaneta. Emmet atendeu e arregalou os olhos quando me viu.

Vi Bella me olhar por cima do ombro dele... E então tudo escureceu.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Ana Krol:** Aí está o capítulo... Terminou tenso não acha? Mais garanto muuuitas supresas no próximo! ;] Vocês vão gostar muito! Beijocaas!

**maylovely:** Esse segredo será revelado no próximo capítulo... u.u Bella finalmente vai contar o que realmente aconteceu para o Edward... Espero seu comentário! ^^ Beijoos

**Fantasminha:** Postei! Espero que não tenha perdido o interesse de ler! Desculpe a demora, mais acredito que esse e o próximo capítulo vão recompensar bastante ;] Beijos


	9. Follow You Home , Nickelback

**Pimpolhos, desculpem a demora...**

**Mas ando meio desmotivada com as coisas, não só as fics, mas em geral. Crise existencial, espero que passe logo...**

**Aí está o capítulo com as respostas que vocês queriam, espero reviews para me dizer que ficou ruim por que do jeito que estou quase não postei achando que tinha ficado uma merda kkk**

**Bem, beijos e até o próximo!**

**Agradeço super a: **_maylovely_**, **_Ana Krol_**, **_FeePattinson_** e**_ Bmoraes_**. Muuuuuito obtigada pelas reviews, elas que me seguraram pra escrever esse capítulo ^^**

* * *

><p>As vozes ainda estavam longe demais para eu saber quem ou o que estavam falando. Sentia leves afagos gelados no meu rosto e isso era bom. Enquanto a consciência voltava a dor se tornava mais presente.<p>

-Edward! – consegui reconhecer a voz de Bella. Abri meus olhos, os sentindo reclamar por isso, mas eu precisava ver o rosto de Bella. – Você acordou... Quase me matou quando apareceu desse jeito!

-Eu que apanho e você que quase morre? – ela riu entre as lágrimas. Afaguei seu rosto.

-Você ta bem,cara?

-Pareço bem Emmet? – tentei sentar, mas senti uma pontada aguda nas costas voltando a deitar onde quer que estivesse.

-Não. – o olhei. – Vou indo. Rosalie está muito nervosa...

-Eu cuido dele Emmet... – Emmet assentiu, provavelmente sabendo que, essa noite, eu não tentaria nada com Bella. – O que houve Edward?

-São que horas? – perguntei sem conseguir pensar em nenhum outro assunto pra fazê-la esquecer dessa pergunta, pelo menos por agora.

-Quase três. O que aconteceu?

-Você tem seus segredos, não posso ter os meus? – ela abaixou o olhar.

-O problema é que acho que você está assim por minha culpa... – ela deitou a cabeça no meu peito, mas isso não me causou dor – Foi ele não foi? James.

-Bella...

-Só me fala.

-Foi. – ela respirou fundo – Pela primeira vez eu realmente não fiz nada pra isso, juro. – disse tentando amenizar, mas pelo jeito que ela tremia eu só tinha conseguido piorar a situação.

-Desculpe... – sua voz chorosa chegou aos meus ouvidos de um jeito que me deixou mau – Me desculpe...

-Não foi você que me bateu.

-Mas foi por minha causa! – peguei seu rosto e a fiz olhar pra mim. Ela estava corada pelo choro.

-Não acha que tem que me contar? Acho que já faço parte dessa história.

-Eu fui uma idiota achando que poderia ficar com você sem problemas... – apenas continuei a olhando – Eu continuei indo pros rachas depois que Emmet voltou pra cá. Conheci muita gente e fiquei amiga de Alice e Rosalie. E também conheci Tyler...

-Tyler? – ela assentiu.

-James vivia vindo falar comigo, mas eu nunca gostei muito dele... Sabia que jogava sujo quando corria. E depois ele começou a falar algo sobre eu estar afim dele e só estar fazendo doce... Mas eu comecei a namorar Tyler... E James não gostou, nós achávamos que ele era louco. Não tinha nada a ver comigo, por que ficava se metendo?

-E?

-Ele não aceitou muito bem o fato de eu ter dado o fora nele. Muito menos por ter ficado com Tyler depois disso. E... Ficava me infernizando. Ligava pra delegacia onde meu pai trabalhava e dizia os locais do racha. Tyler foi preso uma vez e meu pai não queria mais que eu ficasse perto dele. Mais eu continuei o encontrando escondido... E os rachas pararam.

'Por vezes eu acordava e o carro dele estava parado na frente da minha casa. Aí eu já tinha medo até de sair... Um dia Alice veio me avisar que Tyler estava no hospital, tinha sido espancado.

-Ah, então é mania dele? – Bella me olhou feio – Só estava tentando descontrair... – disse me defendendo.

-Ele disse que foi James, falei com meu pai, mas... Ele não tinha como provar, era a palavra dele contra a de James... A de alguém que já tinha ido pra cadeia e de alguém limpo.

-Aí você fugiu? – ela negou – Tem mais? – assentiu.

-Tyler saiu do hospital e eu falei pra ele que era melhor a gente parar de se ver. Ele não aceitou e foi falar com James... Resolveram decidir numa corrida.

-E Tyler perdeu?

-A corrida não terminou... O carro de Tyler estava rápido e... Virou na estrada.

-Ele morreu? – perguntei assustado. Ela assentiu, eu podia ver a dor que ela sentia apenas naquele gesto.

-Depois descobriram que o freio estava com problemas... Mas não quiseram saber muito do caso, ele já tinha sido preso por racha, então ninguém estranhou ele morrer daquele jeito.

-Mas você sabia que tinha algo mais... Por que não falou? Poderia abrir uma investigação.

-Eu era filha do delegado! Meu pai morreria se soubesse que eu também estava nos rachas... E mataria Emmet se soubesse que foi ele que me levou. – respirou – Eu sei que tinha que ter falado... Mas eu não podia imaginar como meu pai reagiria se soubesse que eu era culpada por tudo!

-Mas você não tem culpa! James é o assassino!

-Mas ele fez por minha causa! Você não entende? Ele não vai me deixar em paz! Alice e Rosalie vieram comigo quando eu disse que ia embora de Forks... Mas ele voltou e Rosalie está grávida, Alice tem Jasper... Eu...

-Você tem a mim. – disse torcendo para isso ser o suficiente. Ela sorriu e passou a mão pelo meu rosto.

-Não posso perder você. E se eu ficar com você, ele...

-Ele vai me matar, é isso? – ela assentiu – Não vai Bella! – ela voltou a deitar no meu peito e eu lutei com a dor para passar meus braços pelo seu corpo.

-Eu queria ser forte pra te proteger... Mas não sou. E se você... Você eu não agüento, Edward!

-Eu disse que não vou te deixar! E isso inclui não morrer! – ela deu uma pequena risada.

-Você faz piada de tudo, não é?

-A vida é uma grande piada... Nesse momento, quem quer que seja que está vendo isso, deve estar rindo...

-Por que?

-Passei a vida descartando mulheres... A única que eu realmente quero, _tinha_ que vir muito complicada. – ela voltou a dar uma risada – Mas eu não vou desistir dela por isso.

-Edward...

-Espero que ela não desista de mim também. – ela sorriu e uma lágrima caiu, sequei e ela me beijou.

Apenas um selinho já que cada movimento facial que eu fazia era um gemido de dor. Mas só aquilo me revigorou para mais uma surra...

-Ai...

-Desculpa.

Ou não.

...

-Só assim pra você passar mais tempo em casa...

-Sério mãe, se for pra ouvir sermão aos 23 anos eu vou pro apartamento!

-Então se comporte como um homem de 23 anos! Parece criança, arranjando briga na rua!

-Foi ele que começou! – ela girou os olhos ajeitando meu travesseiro.

-Falou o homem de 23 anos... – ri – Edward, por que fez isso?

-Eles quebraram meu carro! Quer motivo maior?

-Pra brigar com cinco? Quero!

-Papai disse que bateu no seu ex namorado da faculdade, por que eu também não posso?

-Primeiro: ele não devia ter falado isso... Segundo: era um contra um... E terceiro... O Richard merecia. – disse me fazendo rir – Espero que esses dois dias tenham colocado algum juízo nessa sua cabeça. Fiquei muito preocupada quando Emmet ligou pra cá...

-Eu sei... Mas estou vivo... Estou bem.

-Mas se acontecesse alguma coisa grave... Eu juro que na primeira oportunidade eu, mesma, te colocava num hospital!

-Certo, Bella já me deu um sermão de duas horas falando sobre ser sem responsabilidade e sem noção do perigo... Não preciso de mais duas horas.

-Sempre soube que Bella é sensata. Segure ela, meu filho, não vai encontrar uma igual.

-Não sabe o problema que está me dando segurar ela...

-Nossa... Você com problemas?

-Pra você ver... – minha mãe sabia como o filho era irresistível.

-Vou falar com ela... Ela também não pode deixar você passar. – fiz careta, primeiro pelo que ela falava, depois de dor.

-Olha o mico, mãe. – ela sorriu. – O que?

-Pareceu que tinha voltado aos 15 agora... – suspirei.

-Eu sempre vou ser o seu bebê, certo? – ela assentiu – Tenho que me acostumar com isso ainda. – ela deu um beijo na minha testa e saiu.

Meu pai tinha me receitado uns vinte remédios para dor, gritado comigo e se ele tivesse me dado o Volvo também teria me tirado o carro. Mais por Bella valia o sacrifício... Depois de uma surra, umas horas escutando do pai era fichinha.

Depois de quinze minutos eu já pensava em me jogar pela janela. Não tinha nada para fazer, assistir, ler, jogar ou qualquer outra coisa, quando ouvi baterem na porta. Bella entrou e eu sorri aliviado.

-Finalmente alguém pra me livrar do tédio! – ela chegou perto e me deu um selinho – Só isso?

-Você ta todo machucado... Posso te machucar. – girei os olhos.

-Me senti uma virgem agora... – ela ficou vermelha. E eu lembrei do lance de Alice ser virgem... Será que Bella também era?

-Seu pai me mandou pra tomar conta de você.

-Hum... Enfermeira particular? – ela assentiu – Papai quer que eu me recupere, ou quer me matar? – ela gargalhou.

-Deixa de ser bobo! – olhou em volta – Quarto legal...

-Dormi aqui até os dezoito anos... Depois fui pro apartamento.

-Eu nunca conheci seu apartamento. – sorri de lado a vendo ficar vermelha.

-Quer ir comemorar minha recuperação? – ela deu um tapa no meu braço, e dessa vez realmente doeu – Auu Bella! Você veio mesmo me matar!

-Ai, desculpa... É o costume. E você fica falando besteira!

-Só desculpo com um beijo... De verdade. – ela estreitou os olhos mais se aproximou de mim.

Peguei sua nuca, sentindo meu braço não reclamar tanto quanto ontem, e a beijei. Bella espalmou as mãos no meu peito me acompanhando no beijo. Não era furioso, nem selvagem como os que demos no meu carro. Era longo, gostoso, mas... Calmo, aproveitando tudo que um beijo poderia ter. Ouvi um pigarro. Bella se impulsionou no meu peito ficando vermelha enquanto olhava minha mãe.

-Quando não é a própria Bella, é a minha mãe... Tem certeza que vocês me amam? – elas riram.

-Eu nunca disse que te amava. – Bella falou rindo.

-Isso mesmo, chuta cachorro morto!

-Pelo beijo que vocês estavam dando, você está tudo, Edward, menos morto. – ri quando Bella atingiu um nível vermelho-tomate.

-Eu já estava indo pro hospital Esme... Só passei pra saber como ele estava.

-Não disse que era minha enfermeira particular? – Bella atingiu um vermelho púrpura e me olhou como minha mãe me olhava quando era criança e chegava em casa cheio de lama.

-Com você de cama eu tenho que ir ajudar o Carlisle. E foi você que deduziu essa de enfermeira particular.

-Não precisa ir embora por minha causa... Eu só vim ver como ele estava.

-Não. Eu realmente tenho que ir... Mas tarde eu volto ok?

-Se eu não morrer de tédio até lá...

-Você é um péssimo paciente Edward. – elas riram.

-Talvez por que eu não seja paciente? – ela balançou a cabeça.

-Os garotos disseram que vão vir aqui mais tarde... E Esme... Rosalie tem uma novidade que você vai adorar!

-Vou ligar pra eles... Talvez queiram almoçar aqui.

-Eu estou todo quebrado e vocês fazem festa? Legal saber o quanto sou querido.

-Para de drama Edward! – ri me ajeitando na cama – Vou descendo... – minha mãe saiu do quarto e Bella me olhou de novo.

-Promete voltar?

-Prometo.

-Passar a noite aqui?

-Edward... – ela disse em tom de aviso.

-Pode ser no quarto de hospedes...

-Vou pensar no seu caso... Thau. – assenti e ela saiu.

...

-Onde estão elas?

-Lá embaixo conversando com Esme... Nem se preocupe, estão falando do bebê, vai demorar.

-Então, fala cara.

-James juntou uns amiguinhos dele e me pegaram na esquina da sua casa.

-Eu sabia que tinha algo de estranho!

-Mais por que? – olhei pros lados, eu não poderia falar. Se Bella quisesse contar pro irmão, ela contaria.

-Depois que ele pegou seu carro eu fui falar com ele... Vi o quanto você tava mau. Acho que ele não gostou muito.

-Filho da puta! Eu vou quebrar cada dente da boca daquele cara!

-E acabar como o Edward? – olhei feio para Jasper – São cinco cara! Nós somos três... Dois.

-Eu já vou sair dessa cama!

-Mesmo assim, resolver na base da porrada não vai funcionar.

-E você quer fazer o que?

-Por enquanto nada. – eu e Emmet o olhamos da mesma forma – Ah, então vai lá valentão, mete a porrada neles e eu peço pra Esme colocar mais uma cama aqui pra você. – suspirei. Ele tinha razão.

-Mas eu vou deixar isso barato?

-Não, mas vamos esperar pelo menos você se recuperar totalmente pra gente decidir. – suspirei.

-É o jeito né, eu não teria como fazer muita coisa nessa cama...

-E a policia? – Emmet perguntou. Como dizer a ele que eu não poderia chamar a policia por que Bella sairia respingada na história?

-Nós corremos racha cara... Como vamos chamar a policia? Contar que ele me conhece da onde? Falar que eu fui falar com ele por que você tinha perdido um carro na corrida? – ele fez uma careta – Sem chance.

-Então...

-E aí, como está tigrão? – Rosalie perguntou entrando no meu quarto – Espero não ter atrapalhado nada.

-Você nunca atrapalha – eu e Jasper rimos quando Emmet disse isso pegando a mão de Rosalie e a colocando sentada em seu colo – Dá pra deixar eu ser romântico? – a gente riu mais.

-É, deixa meu noivo em paz! – agora todos rimos.

...

Acordei sentindo um peso a mais na cama, ainda demorei a focalizar o rosto de Bella sorrindo, deitada entre eu e a parede.

-To sonhando? – ela riu e passou a mão pela minha cintura.

-Não. Está bem acordado...

-Você realmente voltou. – disse chegando mais perto dela, ainda me sentindo meio sonolento, provavelmente pelos remédios.

-Achei que você tava merecendo... – passou a mão pelo meu cabelo – Vim com seu pai. – sorri a abraçando.

-Vai dormir aqui?

-Vou. – dei um selinho nela, tentando ver a hora no relógio.

-Por que chegaram tão tarde?

-Eu teria saído mais cedo, mas como seu pai tinha que ficar lá até mais tarde eu esperei pra vir com ele...

-Nunca pensei que meu pai chegava tão tarde...

-É uma da manhã, nem tão tarde assim.

-Pra mim é. A essa hora eu já estou a umas quatro horas na casa do Emmet. – ela riu.

-E seu pai trabalhando... Quando for médico vai ser assim com você também.

-Eu vou trabalhar meio período. E no meu próprio consultório... Vou fazer meu horário. – ela riu e eu a aconcheguei mais a mim, sentindo seu corpo pelo baby doll. Ela tinha que estar sem sutiã?

-Preguiçoso.

-Com orgulho...

-Acho melhor você dormir... O remédio deve ta deixando você assim. – disse avaliando meu rosto. Eu podia estar meio grogue, mas sentia meu corpo bem acordado, ciente demais do corpo de Bella perto do meu.

-Ah, fica aqui comigo...

-E pra onde eu iria? – abri definitivamente meus olhos.

-Não vai me dizer que é melhor ir pro quarto de hospedes e bla-bla-bla?

-Hoje não... – sussurrou me dando um selinho. Ela, mesmo deitada continuava abaixo do meu rosto, tendo que se impulsionar pra me beijar. Ri e peguei sua cintura a colocando mais pra cima na cama, nos beijamos mesmo.

Passei a perna pelo seu quadril e a senti rir, mas não falou nada, continuamos a nos beijar e eu a puxei pela cintura para perto de mim e nos colamos o máximo que podia. Bella colocou uma mão dentro da minha blusa acariciando minhas costas, arfei e coloquei minha mão dentro da blusa do baby doll também, sentindo a pele quente de suas costas.

Eu já estava totalmente acordado, sentindo as ondas de prazer passarem pelo meu corpo. Desci minha mão, testando até onde poderia ir aquela noite. Passei pela curva de sua cintura, a volta do quadril e as pernas, dessa vez colocando a perna dela em volta do meu quadril. Bella gemeu sentindo como eu estava excitado.

Beijei seu queixo a vendo de olhos fechados, sorri voltando com a mão pra cima, me aventurando a entrar com ela pelo short, Bella puxou meu rosto voltando a me beijar com vontade, e eu pude sentir sua calcinha com a mão por baixo do short. Tremi. Passei a beijar seu pescoço. Bella me empurrou um pouco e eu sabia que estava bom demais pra ser verdade.

Mas indo contra tudo que eu achei que ela faria, em vez de rir e me mandar dormir, me dar um tapa e falar pra parar, ela tirou a blusa. Fiquei alguns segundos estático.

-Sério? – ela riu e eu me senti uma criança que saia do castigo.

-Você mesmo disse que era uma questão de tempo. – ela puxou minha blusa percebendo minha paralisia temporária.

-Mas... Já estava pensando que... Sei lá. Já tinha passado a falar mais por piada do que por achar que fosse realmente acontecer. – a puxei pela cintura de novo, sentindo seus seios comprimirem em meu peito. Fechei os olhos apreciando a sensação.


	10. Trust Me , Yasmine Shah

**Presente de Dia das Crianças pros meus Pimpolhos! ^^**

**Hoje, feriado, nada para fazer, escrevi mais um capítulo que espero que vocês gostem.**

**Aviso: Essa primeira parte começa da onde parou o capítulo anterior, ou seja, Bella e Edward na cama e coisa e tal. Então quem não gosta, pulem! ^^**

**Espero reviews (!) e até domingo (espero!).**

**Beijocas!**

* * *

><p>-Não acha que vai ser bem melhor agora? – ri passando a mão livremente pelas costas e cintura dela.<p>

-Com você seria melhor de qualquer jeito... – ela sorriu.

-Acho que vou conhecer um lado de Edward Cullen que eu não conhecia. – começou a beijar meu pescoço me fazendo formigar a cada beijo.

-E não vai querer saber de outro. – a puxei pela nuca a beijando de uma forma nova. Com mais fome e liberdade que qualquer outro.

Pousei minha mão sobre seu seio a sentindo tentar chegar mais perto de mim, me fazendo sentir o atrito entre nossos sexos. Gemi. Seu seio cabia perfeitamente em minha mão, e eu não pude deixar de pensar que ela realmente havia sido feita sob medida pra mim.

Suas mãos começaram a brincar com a pele em volta do meu umbigo e eu sentia uma gostosa sensação de querer e não querer que ela descesse a mão. Brinquei com o elástico do seu short e ela arfou quando eu comecei a abaixá-lo. Ainda de frente um pro outro, o abaixei até perto do joelho, onde minhas mãos alcançavam, depois ela o chutou até ele cair da cama.

Arfei olhando seu corpo, de lado eu já sentia que podia me perder ali, se olhasse ela de frente, talvez enlouquecesse. Mas ela não me deu tempo de pensar, grudou mais uma vez nossos corpos, e enquanto eu descobria cada curva com as mãos pude ver seu rosto vermelho como nunca tinha visto.

Passei a mão pelo seu rosto e ela abriu os olhos, por um momento nos olhamos e ela sorriu colocando os dedos dentro da minha calça pelos lados a abaixando. Levantei o quadril a ajudando, mas ela sentou terminando de tirá-la. Pude ver seu corpo melhor e sorri. Fui sentar, mas senti uma fisgada na lateral do me olhou.

-Ainda ta doendo?

-Nada com o que se preocupar... – disse deitado, respirando para tentar sentar de novo.

Mas ela colocou a mão no meu peito me mantendo deitado. Passou a perna pelo meu quadril, se sentando em cima de mim. Não evitei gemer quando a senti em cima do meu corpo. Subi as mãos pelas suas pernas, cintura parando em seus seios, ela fechou os olhos apertando meu peito. Senti o peso, a maciez e o bico de seu seio em minha mão, apreciando cada arrepio que causava nela. Subi mais minhas mãos indo aos seus ombros a puxando pra baixo.

Voltei as mãos as suas pernas enquanto nos beijávamos, Bella apoiando um cotovelo em cada lado da minha cabeça, ficava passando a mão pelos meus cabelos. Com o dedão tentei descer sua calcinha, sabendo que não conseguiria, mas mostrando a ela o que eu queria fazer.

Ela arfou e saiu de cima de mim, me apoiei nos cotovelos, sentindo dor, mas não tanto quanto na tentativa de sentar. Mas também não estava muito preocupado com isso. Ela puxou minha cueca e foi descendo saindo na cama a jogando em algum lugar, tirou a calcinha, eu prendi a respiração, e voltou pra cama, deitando do meu lado.

-Você sabe o quanto é linda? – ela riu e eu passei a mão pelo seu rosto quente e vermelho. – Está super vermelha... – ela voltou a me abraçar e eu puxei seu corpo pro meu, gememos juntos com o atrito.

-Estou envergonhada... E um pouco nervosa. – esse era o momento em que ela falava que é virgem?

-Não precisa ter vergonha... Você é linda – disse passando a mão pela curva da cintura e quadril.

-Não é vergonha disso – e riu, veio pra cima de mim de novo, quase pirei quando seu corpo bateu _lá_ – É vergonha de... – mordeu o lábio inferior e levei minhas mãos as suas pernas. Eu já não conseguia mantê-las longe de seu corpo antes, agora era impossível. Ela se abaixou colando nossos corpos e sussurrando no meu ouvido – Sou virgem. – sorri.

-Eu já suspeitava disso... – ela me olhou surpresa, ainda perto do meu rosto – Depois eu te explico... – voltei a massagear suas coxas e ela fechou os olhos me beijando.

Forcei seu quadril pra cima e ela me ajudou nisso, nunca desgrudando nossas bocas, e logo ela foi descendo, minhas mãos ainda em seu quadril mais apenas apertando, deixaria ela ditar o tempo e o ritmo. Ela foi abaixando lentamente, ouvi nossos gemidos sufocados no beijo. Depois de tanto tempo teria que me controlar para não acabar rápido demais com a festa.

Quando me senti todo dentro dela, parei de beijá-la e nos olhamos. Senti algo que nunca pensei ser possível uma pessoa sentir... Na verdade, não consegui descrever o que era aquilo, apenas que era bom e que era Bella que me fazia sentir. Apertei seu quadril e ela voltou a me beijar, a ajudei com os movimentos, ainda deitada sobre mim, nossos corpos roçando.

Logo aquela lentidão começou a não satisfazer a necessidade que tínhamos. Bella levantou e apoiou as mãos em meu peito. Eu nunca gostei de deixar a mulher por cima ou ditar as regras, mas com Bella, me sentia vulnerável e estava gostando de a sentir controlar. Apertando seu quadril a ajudei a aumentar a velocidade, gemíamos quase que em uníssono.

Mordi o lábio, me segurando, querendo que ela chegasse ao orgasmo antes que eu, que se satisfizesse por completo. Suas mãos se fecharam em meu peito arranhando com as unhas no processo, meus olhos se fecharam com força, continuando a me segurar, Bella começou a tremer levemente em cima de mim e eu me soltei, permitindo chegar ao orgasmo mais violento de toda minha vida.

Ela caiu mole em cima de mim. Estava ofegante e suado, mas um sorriso se formou no meu rosto, agora entendendo a tal diferença entre sexo e amor.

-Isso foi... – eu ri.

-Sim foi. – ela riu apoiando o queixo no meu peito me olhando, eu não consegui segurar as palavras na boca – Eu te amo. – ela me olhou surpresa e então voltou a sorrir.

-Eu também te amo. – respirou fundo e saiu de cima de mim, me tirando de dentro de seu corpo, não pude evitar sentir a perda. Virei de lado ficando de frente pra ela a puxando, grudando nossos corpos.

-Eu nunca pensei que ia dizer isso pra uma mulher além da minha mãe... – ela riu – E é muito bom poder dizer.

-Eu sempre vou estar pronta pra ouvir. – sorri – E dizer pra você.

...

Acordei sentindo falta de calor na cama. Abri os olhos para constatar que não tinha sonhado, mas o fato do cheiro de Bella continuar na cama e eu estar nu me dizia que não tinha sido um sonho. Sorri.

-Bella? – ela colocou a cabeça pra fora na porta do banheiro.

-Bom dia – disse sorrindo, seu rosto molhado.

-Bom dia. Acordou agora? – ela assentiu saindo do banheiro, e eu sorri ao ver ela usando minha blusa.

-O que foi? – se jogou na cama do meu lado de novo. A abracei a cintura.

-Você com a minha blusa. É a primeira vez que vejo uma mulher com ela... – ela riu.

-Pensei que você já tinha feito isso com metade da população de Seatle. – ri.

-Quase... – ela bateu no meu braço, ri – E você está errada. – ela me olhou debochada – Eu fiz amor com você. – beijei seu nariz e ela riu – Com as outras era só sexo.

-Bom saber... – me abraçou mais forte – Você ta engraçado... – a olhei confuso – Sem as piadinhas, carinhoso... Até romântico. – tive que rir.

-Também estou conhecendo esse Edward agora... Ele só existe com você.

-Tá vendo... Essas coisas que você ta dizendo... Eu amo ouvir, mas é estranho ouvir de você.

-Então acho melhor passar a se acostumar... – respirei fundo – Escovar os dentes... – ela sentou me entregando minha cueca, ri com ela ficando vermelha. Na verdade eu estava rindo de tudo. Coloquei a cueca embaixo do cobertor e levantei devagar ainda sentindo meu corpo doer.

-Ainda está doendo? – eu já estava em pé.

-Um pouco. Minhas costas e a lateral principalmente.

-Tem que ver isso... Pode ter fraturado uma costela.

-Pensei nisso... Quando você for pro hospital eu vou junto. – escovei meus dentes e coloquei minha cabeça a olhando deitada, olhando para o teto do meu quarto como eu já tinha feito tantas vezes – Vai que horas?

-Eu já devia estar lá né... – ficou vermelha – Mas acho que seu pai... Percebeu que a gente dormiu junto e...

-Não se preocupe, meu pai é bem diferente de mim, ele sabe ser discreto. – ela jogou meu travesseiro em mim. – Então, que horas?

-Acho que depois do café da manhã...

-Então deveria estar se arrumando... – ela assentiu – Eu vou tomar banho... Não quer aproveitar a água? – ela gargalhou.

-Essa foi péssima Edward!

-Ué? A gente tem que ir rápido... Um banho é mais rápido que dois. – ela riu, mas se levantou, eu voltei pra dentro do banheiro e ela me acompanhou tirando a,minha, blusa que vestia.

...

-Não tem nada fraturado Edward... – sentei na maca colocando a blusa.

-Mas a dor não passa.

-Quer que passe três dias depois, super-homem? – olhei para Bella que estava na porta, vestida com as roupas brancas.

-Sua enfermeira chegou... Depois a gente se vê... – agradeci ao Grandy e ele saiu da sala de raio-x.

-Ta vendo ao que fui rebaixada? – ela foi se aproximando e eu me levantei, rindo.

-Ser minha enfermeira não é ser rebaixada... – a abracei pela cintura.

-Questão de opinião.

-É assim? – a soltei fingindo que ia em direção a porta – Então vou procurar alguém que queira cuidar de mim.

-Edward Cullen!

-Meu nome. – disse voltando a olhar pra ela.

-Volta já aqui! – segurei o riso.

-Vai ficar me esnobando, vai? – a abracei pela cintura – Tem um bando de enfermeiras aí fora que dariam um braço para estar cuidando de mim. – ela começou a bater nos meus braço, tentando se soltar, mas eu a prendi.

-Então vai atrás dessas enfermeiras vai! Eu vou atrás dos médicos! – gargalhei.

-Os velhos babões? – ela riu.

-Seu pai é um velho babão? – parei de rir enquanto ela sorria de lado. O meu sorriso de lado.

-Ai Bella... – a soltei – Acabou a brincadeira. – fiquei de costas e ela gargalhou. Eu ia levar na brincadeira, mas no fundo quis fazer bico. Como assim ela achava meu pai bonito? Se é que era essa palavra!

-Ah, meu bebezão ficou chateado, foi? – a voz de criança quase me fez rir. Quase. – Para de bobeira Edward! – ficou na minha frente e me abraçou pelos ombros – Vai ficar de birra? – e começou a me dar selinhos pelo queixo. Fechei os olhos.

Eu sou fraco demais!

A abracei pela cintura trazendo seu corpo para mais perto, ela gargalhou e eu me aproveitei para invadir sua boca. Era impressionante como eu não cansava disso. Como com Bella tudo o que eu achava que era bom pra mim me parecia tão errado agora. E como ela tinha mudado até minha forma de pensar.

-Eu vim ver como você estava, mas pelo jeito, está melhor do que nunca. – nos separamos vendo meu pai na porta da sala. Bella logo se tingiu de vermelho e eu sorri.

-E tem como ficar ruim com uma gata dessa do lado? Ai! – Bella me beliscou bem onde estava dolorido.

-Desculpe Carlisle. Já estou indo ver o Sr. Bolt. Depois a gente se vê – me deu um selinho e saiu. Meu pai estava sorrindo.

-Estraga prazeres! – meu pai gargalhou.

...

-Vocês poderiam se largar um pouquinho só? – ouvi a voz de Emmet bem longe – Ela ainda é minha irmã Edward!

Bella separou sua boca da minha rindo, mas suas pernas continuaram sobre as minhas. Alice gargalhou junto.

-Por que você não vai se agarrar com Rosalie e nos deixa em paz?

-Por que você e Jasper vão vir comigo. – eu e Jasper nos entreolhamos.

-Pra onde? – perguntamos juntos.

-Rosalie quer comer pitanga. – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

-E é meu filho que ela está esperando? – Emmet girou os olhos e Jasper riu concordando comigo.

-Não, mas vocês são meus amigos e vão me ajudar a encontrar esse troço.

-Onde ela viu isso? – Jasper perguntou sabendo que teríamos que ir.

-Na TV.

-Ah! Que ótimo! – Bella riu do meu lado. Me deu um beijo na bochecha e tirou as pernas de cima da minha. Me levantei – Vamos logo antes que eu mude de idéia.

Saímos para a noite gelada e eu não acreditei que estava deixando o corpo quente de Bella para procurar Pitanga em plena Seatle.

-Pra começo, o que é pitanga?

-Um fruta, idiota! – além de tudo Emmet nem sabia o que era uma pitanga. – Onde vamos achar isso a essa hora?

-Não faço a mínima idéia... Podíamos sei lá... A gente tinha que ter ficado em casa e procurado na internet.

-È claro, Jasper... E Rose ia ter uma sincope falando o como eu estou insensível e não ligo mais pra ela. – rimos – É vão rindo mesmo... Vai chegar a vês de vocês!

-E que ela não seja tão cedo! – disse Jasper rindo. Eu sorri de lado.

-Está querendo ser titio Emmet? – ele me olhou com os olhos estreitos pelo retrovisor.

-Melhor ficar quieto se não quiser que eu acabe de te quebrar! – ri.

-Por falar nisso, está melhor? – Jasper esperava passar uma semana para perguntar isso?

-Ainda tenho alguns hematomas, mas não dói mais nada.

-Que bom, assim podemos ver o que fazer com James. – suspirei.

-Ele é perigoso...

-Está amarelando Edward?

-Não Emmet, mas você já viu o que ele fez... Não quero levar um tiro na próxima!

-E vai deixar por isso mesmo?

Não tinha como deixar por isso mesmo. James com certeza voltaria, e não era por mim, era por Bella. E isso me preocupava mais do que se ele voltasse para se vingar de mim.

-Não.

-Então o que vamos fazer?

-Por enquanto... – peguei meu celular entrando na internet – Procurar pitanga.

...

-É tão bom ficar assim com você. – ouvi o sussurro de Bella e sorri. O corpo nu e quente grudado no meu.

-Eu que o diga. – demos um selinho – Então, o que achou do meu apartamento?

-È muito bonito... – ela olhou pelo quarto – A sua cara.

-Isso quer dizer que sou bonito? – ela riu.

-Você sabe que é. – a puxei pra mim.

-É, eu sei. – ela bateu no meu braço e eu gargalhei. – Quer comer alguma coisa? Tanto exercício me deu fome... – ela ficou vermelha e eu sorri, beijando cada bochecha dela. – Você fica linda vermelha.

-Por isso me deixa assim tantas vezes?

-Na verdade eu nem faço esforço – ri e ela se aconchegou a mim.

-Queria ficar aqui pra sempre. Esquecer tudo. – me arrepiei quando ela respirou fundo no meu pescoço.

-Bella...

-Eu disse esquecer Edward, não é pra me lembrar – sua voz saiu abafada com a boca roçando na minha clavícula. Suspirei.

-Mas a gente precisa fazer alguma coisa.

-Então vamos nos levantar e comer alguma coisa... Também estou com fome. – suspirei colocando a minha calça do pijama e jogando a blusa pra ela. Ela se levantou já vestida.

-Já disse como você fica sexy com a minha blusa? – ela gargalhou. E passou por mim, a abracei por trás e fomos andando assim, abraçados até a cozinha.

Desde o dia em que levei a surra de James eu e Bella estávamos vivendo o que eu acredito que seria uma lua de mel. Sempre juntos, sorrindo, nos beijando, fazendo amor... Mas eu sabia que não seria sempre assim, James ainda estava solto e querendo entre me trucidar e pegar Bella.

-Emmet está me pressionando para fazer alguma coisa sobre James. – Bella me olhou por um tempo.

-Contou a ele?

-Claro que não. Mas ele sabe que foi ele que me bateu e também não consegue esquecer o lance do carro.

-O que você disse pra ele do por que James te bateu?

-Disse que tinha ido conversar com ele sobre o carro dele... Acho que por isso que está me enchendo tanto com isso. Se sente meio culpado. – Bella suspirou largando o sanduiche.

-Agora Emmet está se sentindo culpado por uma coisa que é culpa minha.

-Ei, a culpa é de James que é um idiota psicopata. A gente vai resolver isso.

-Vocês não vão fazer nada! – ela se exaltou – Ele já fez o que fez com você e eu sei que ele pode fazer muito mais Edward. Pra ele não importa.

-Não vamos falar sobre isso, ok? – levantei da cadeira e a abracei, ela ainda sentada. – Vamos esquecer por enquanto. Hoje é nossa folga, amanhã é domingo... Vamos esquecer o mundo lá fora? – Bella sorriu pra mim.

-Eu te amo tanto! – me abraçou e eu ri. – Obrigada por não ter desistido de mim.

-Eu também te amo... E eu sempre disse que não vou desistir de você.

-Eu acredito. – beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

Eu já sabia, mas naquele momento eu tive certeza que não conseguiria mais viver sem Bella e faria de tudo para continuar com ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Giuh Cullen:** Sério? Fiquei realmente na dúvida sobre aquele capítulo! Sei lá... Dei uma desmotivada. Mas hoje eu consegui escrever e já, meio que, comecei o próximo, então espero não atrasar em postar domingo ^^. Espero mais reviews suas! Beijos e até o próximo!

**Ana Krol:** Agora você entende o medo dela contar pra ele ne? Estava entre o James acabar com ele e ele não querer mais saber dela por isso. Eu diria que foi um grnade passo pra relação deles. Eu não queria escrever uma fic com um relação de vai e vem sabe, queria algo que mostrasse que eles são mais fortes juntos. Quis fazer isso com os três casais. Acho que to conseguindo neh? rs E então? Gostou desse capítulo? Bella finalmente se rendendo aos encantos de Edward kkkk Até o próximo! Beijoocas

**maylovely:** Bem, tomara que você me perdoe por ter parado naquele ponto do capítulo ´passado, comigo começando esse de onde parei kkkkk Eu parei ali por que fiquei na dúvida se colocava a cena deles... Bem, você sabe... Mais ai está o capítulo, sem muitas resoluções sobre o que eles vão fazer com James, mas mostrando apreocupação agora que sabem do que o loiro é capaz. Beijocaas e espero te responder no próximo! ^^

**danda jabur:**kkkkk Eu tb não fico muito feliz quando leio uma fic e ela para em momentos assim, mas entendo que é necessário para prender vocês (sim, é totalmente proposital u.u kkkkk) Mas nem demorei tanto, demorei? Não, eu não ia conseguir escrever algo com o James tendo violentado a Bella... Isso é demais pra mim! u.u Espero que continue gostando e comentando aqui! ^^ Beijoos

**DeniseBelle26:** Bem, hoje ela está bem mais segura que na época que aconteceu o acidente, coisa que eu não relatei por puro esquecimento, mas que teria acontecia a uns dois anos ou um ano e meio. Talvez agora ela fale com o pai não é? Proteger Edward acima de tudo! ^^ Espero que continue gostando, lendo e mandando review (coisa que gosto muuuuuito kkk) beijos e até o próximo.


	11. Fear of Losing , Desconhecido

**Hey pimpolhos! ^^**

**Demorei um pouco ne? Mas ultimamente eu tenho morrido de sono e cansaço, é da faculdade pra cama da cama pra faculdade...**

**É, vida adulta não é fácil! y.y kkkkkk**

**Espero que não tenham desistido da fic pela demora! Agradecendo especialmente a: Taise Nogueira , maylovely , Amanda , Ana Krol e Giuh Cullen.**

* * *

><p>-Vão se comportar né? – Rosalie parecia minha mãe falando.<p>

-E vocês? Vão se comportar? – Emmet devolveu.

-Com essa barriga? – perguntou. A barriga nem estava tão grande, mas já dava para ver a barriguinha de Rosalie. – Acha que eu vou fazer o que?

-E vocês também! – disse apontando para Alice e Bella.

-Eu cuido da Bella pra você Edward.

-Isso é o que me preocupa. – Bella gargalhou e eu a abracei.

-O que quer dizer? – Alice perguntou abraçando Jasper.

-É, o que quis dizer da minha namorada? – ri e fiz um sinal com a mão falando pra deixar pra lá.

-Já estou com saudade. – Emmet disse passando a mão na barriga de Rosalie, que sorria de uma maneira idiota, que não combinava com ela, sempre que ele fazia isso.

-Não seja exagerado – Bella bateu no ombro dele – Amanhã estamos de volta.

-Não sei por que tem que dormir lá. – Emmet fazendo beicinho era algo bizarro.

-A consulta é as seis, amor. A culpa não é nossa que o médico que Carlisle indicou seja tão bom que só tenha esse horário hoje.

-Mais por que não podia ser aqui, tinha que ser em Port Angeles?

-Só o melhor para o meu filho. E se o melhor está lá, sim tinha que ser em Port Angeles. – Emmet bufou derrotado.

-Então, vamos? Vamos acabar chegando atrasadas...

-Vamos logo então. – foi uma das cenas mais melosas que já tivemos. Todos se beijando e se despedindo como se elas fossem pro outro lado do mundo.

Nos sentamos no sofá, os três suspirando. Gargalhamos logo depois, de nós mesmos. Estávamos patéticos.

-O que vocês acham de irmos nos rachas hoje? Desde que a barriga da Rose começou a aparecer que eu não vou mais lá.

-Você está querendo encontrar com James, isso sim. – Jasper jogou.

-Se ele estiver lá, ótimo. Resolveremos nossos problemas sem colocar as garotas no meio.

-Não sei não. – Jasper disse.

-O que você acha Edward? – os dois olharam pra mim e eu sabia que o que eu dissesse iria decidir.

-Vamos logo.

...

-Fala aê! Quem é vivo sempre aparece!

-Muitas apostas Mike? – ele olhou para o bloquinho que sempre anotava.

-Na verdade não... Mais as que temos são interessantes. As Denalli vão correr hoje. – sorriu malicioso.

-Contra quem?

-Uma tal de Victoria. Uma ruiva gostosa que tem vindo com James. – nós três nos entreolhamos.

-Victoria?

-É. E sabe quem ela andou procurando pra correr? – ele fez aquele silencio de suspense – Sua irmãzinha Emmet.

-Bella? – perguntamos os três.

-E tem outra? – chamaram Mike – Vão querer colocar o nome?

-Ainda não. Mais tarde talvez. – ele assentiu e saiu – O que essa tal quer com Bella?

-Também quero saber – disse olhando em volta.

Passamos um tempo apenas esperando, mas nem James nem a tal ruiva apareceram. Daí ouvimos que a corrida ia começar e olhamos. Kate entrava em seu carro, suas irmãs sorriam falando alguma coisa para a motorista do outro carro. E então pudemos ver a ruiva. A mesma que eu tinha visto no outro dia.

-Vamos até lá? – os dois assentiram e fomos até onde a corrida aconteceria.

As duas aquecendo o motor e logo saíram cantando pneu. Kate estava na frente e continuou assim até perdermos os carros de vista.

-Acha que Kate vai perder? – Emmet perguntou. – Ela sempre foi muito boa.

-Não sei. Nunca pensei que você fosse perder – Jasper concordou. Ouvimos o som do motor e os carros apareceram voltando. Lado a lado pelo que podia ver. Até Kate passar um pouco.

Mas então aconteceu tudo muito rápido. O carro da tal Victoria acelerou, mas atrás do carro de Kate, batendo na traseira dele. Ainda pude ouvir o grito de Kate antes de seu carro perder o controle e Victoria passar direto, parando na linha de chegada.

Saiu do carro para ver o que tinha feito. Emmet, Jasper e eu estávamos com os olhos arregalados. O carro de Kate depois de perder o controle foi para o acostamento, capotou uma, duas, três vezes antes de parar. Tanya e Irina gritaram correndo até onde estava o carro e sem precisar falar nada nós três corremos atrás delas.

...

Tanya ainda chorava no meu ombro quando meu pai apareceu. Jasper estava com Irina e Emmet em pé encostado na parede.

-E então pai?

-Não tenho boas notícias. Sua irmã sofreu muitas escoriações e bateu a cabeça. Está com um coágulo, tivemos que dopá-la para que não sentisse dor. – disse olhando para Tanya.

-Mais ela... Pode...Pode morrer? – terminou a frase já chorando.

-Ainda é cedo demais pra isso. Ela vai ter que ficar aqui pelo menos dois dias. Vamos esperar para ver se o coágulo diminui ou some. Se não, vamos ter que fazer uma cirurgia.

Tanya voltou a um choro compulsivo me abraçando. Mas a única coisa que me vinha na cabeça era o carro de Victoria indo pra cima do carro de Kate, sabendo exatamente o que iria fazer.

E ela queria correr com Bella! Talvez fosse eu chorando no ombro de alguém ali... Estremeci só de pensar.

-Acho melhor vocês irem pra casa. Ficar aqui não vai adiantar nada agora.

-É, temos que ligar para os nossos pais... – Irina falou tirando a cabeça do ombro de Jasper – Vamos Tanya.

-Não quero voltar pra casa. – Tanya soluçava – Não vou agüentar.

-Vamos todos pra minha casa. Pelo menos essa noite – eu e Jasper olhamos para Emmet.

-Certo. Vou ligar pro meu pai. – Jasper disse se distanciando com o celular na mão.

Jasper, Irina e Tanya foram no carro de Emmet e eu os segui com o meu. Primeiro fomos na casa das garotas pegar uma roupa para que elas dormissem, e logo depois seguimos para casa de Emmet.

-Vamos arrumar a sala para vocês dormirem. – elas assentiram indo para o banheiro se trocar. – Se colocasse elas para dormir nos quartos, as garotas me matariam.

-Só você? – Jasper perguntou abrindo o colchão de acampamento de Emmet. – Elas iriam nos capar e expor nossos... Amiguinhos em praça pública. – ouvimos o telefone e nos olhamos.

-A casa é sua. – eu disse voltando a colocar os cobertores em cima do colchão. Emmet bufou e pegou o telefone.

-Alô?,,, Oi, amor, como foi no médico?... Que bom... Não, os meninos vão dormir aqui... – riu nervoso – É... Farrinha. Tá bom. Também te amo. – estendeu o celular para Jasper – Alice quer falar com você.

-Oi pequena... De boa... Demos uma saída para comer alguma coisa... Não. Ok, até amanhã. Te amo. Thau – estendeu o telefone pra mim – Sua vez.

-Oi Bella.

_-Oi, amor!_ – ela estava animada.

-Como está aí?

_-Bem... Rose está radiante. Ouvimos o coraçãozinho dele Edward! _

-Que bom.

_-Está tudo bem?_

-Claro... Por que?

_-Você parece estranho..._

-Pelo telefone? – ri tentando descontrair. Vi Tanya e Irina voltando já com roupa de dormir – Bella, amor... Emmet está me enchendo dizendo que eu estou falando demais. – ela riu.

_-Ok, vai dormir. Eu vou sonhar com você._

-Eu também... Ah, te amo – ela riu.

_-Eu também. Beijo._

-Vocês vão dormir aqui... – Emmet disse apontando os colchões.

-Obrigada Emmet – Irina disse – A gente não tem ninguém na cidade... Nossos pais vão chegar amanhã, então vamos nos sentir mais confortáveis se não ficarmos sozinhas.

-Numa boa. – sorriu – Antes de tudo somos amigos, certo?

As deixamos para que pudessem dormir e fomos trocar de roupa. Emmet nos chamou no seu quarto depois.

-Eu ainda não acredito no que aconteceu.

-Nem eu – Jasper disse olhando para o chão – Deu pra ver nitidamente quando ela acelerou o carro para Kate capotar.

-Eu não consigo para de pensar que ela queria correr com Bella. – Emmet me olhou surpreso.

-Pode crer! O Mike falou! Era pra Bella estar no hospital agora.

-Nem fala isso Emmet! Não consigo nem pensar.

-A gente não pode mais esperar... Temos que fazer alguma coisa.

-Mas o que Emmet? – olhei para Jasper.

-Não dá mais pra recuar Jasper. Você viu com quem estamos lidando e ou fazemos algumas coisas, ou eles fazem.

-Mas vamos deixar isso para amanhã? Estou com sono e as garotas podem acordar...

-Certo, mas se não quiser ajudar, não atrapalhe Jasper. – disse sério, já me irritando com essa calma do meu amigo.

-Estou com vocês, cara. Só acho que podemos deixar para amanhã.

-Ok. Vamos dormir. O que menos precisamos agora é de vocês dois brigando – Emmet disse e nós saímos do quarto. Passamos pelo corredor e ainda pudemos ouvir o choro das mulheres na sala.

...

-EMMET SWAN!

Eu pulei da cama vendo Jasper fazer o mesmo. Assim que minha visão teve foco eu tive vontade de cobrir a cabeça com o cobertor. Bella estava na ponta da cama em que eu estava, sua cara vermelha e um olhar nada amigável.

-Bella? Pensei que vocês iam chegar mais tarde...

-Eu notei que vocês acharam isso.

-Como vocês puderam trazer elas pra cá? – a voz fina de Alice piorou minha dor de cabeça.

-Amor...

-Amor o caçamba Jasper!

-A gente pode explicar? – perguntei.

-NÃO! – as duas gritaram e saíram do quarto. Bufei e fui atrás de Bella.

-Dá pra voltar pro quarto?

-Não!

-Isabella. – disse em tom de aviso. Ela se virou pra mim com os olhos faiscando. Eu podia ouvi os gritos de Jasper e Alice em algum lugar da casa e Emmet e Rose já tinham parado de gritar.

-O que? Vai me bater? – colocou a mão na cintura e eu quase ri com aquela criatura pequena tentando me intimidar.

-Claro não – fui até ela, Bella foi levantando os olhos a medida que eu me aproximava. Bella gritou assim que eu a peguei no colo, a colocando sobre um ombro.

-Edward Cullen! Me solta! AGORA!

A joguei na cama e me joguei por cima, ela começou a me dar pequenos soquinhos e eu ria. Segurei suas mãos em cima de sua cabeça.

-Vai me ouvir?

-E o que você vai falar? Tanya estava dormindo nessa casa! Não quer que eu acredite que vocês não fizeram nada!

-Bella...

-Talvez você tenha até a convidado par...

-A irmã dela sofreu um acidente ontem! – ela parou de falar e se debater – Fomos ao racha nos distrair, ela foi correr com uma tal de Victoria. E deu pra ver nitidamente que a tal fez de propósito!

-Victoria?

-Você conhece? – soltei suas mãos e nos sentamos.

-Não muito... James tem um caso com uma ruiva chamada Victoria. Ela me odeia.

-Ela queria correr com você ontem – ela me olhou surpresa. Depois me abraçou.

-Desculpe. Desculpe, desculpe,desculpe... Eu fui uma idiota!

-Foi mesmo. – rimos – Mas eu te perdôo. Só achava que você já confiava um pouco mais em mim.

-Eu confio... Mas vê-la ali... Desculpe, perdi a cabeça.

-Tudo bem Bella. Eu também não acreditaria em mim de primeira com o meu histórico. – ela riu, passou a mão pelo meu rosto.

-Eu te amo, sabia?

-Anormal seria se você não me amasse – ela bateu no meu braço e eu ri me jogando em cima dela.

-Não pode dar a mão que você quer logo o braço, né? – coloquei meu rosto em seu pescoço sentindo o cheiro gostoso que vinha da pele dela.

-O braço... A barriga... A perna... – disse passando a mão por cada parte que falava – Eu quero o corpo todo. – ela riu.

-Esqueceu que meu irmão está no quarto do lado?

-E fazendo coisa mais interessante que lembrar que nós estamos aqui... – eu já estava rouco, excitado e tentando tirar sua blusa. Mas Bella, quando queria, parecia sabão e logo já estava em pé ajeitando a blusa.

-Mais eu lembro que temos mais dois casais e duas mulheres nessa casa, então vai se arrumar que eu te espero na sala – mandou um beijinho e saiu.

-Bella! – me joguei na cama com as mãos no rosto respirando fundo. Suspirei e levantei indo tomar banho – E lá vamos nós de volta para o banho gelado...

...

-Está chovendo? – tirei os olhos dos papeis e olhei para o meu pai.

-Não... Pelo menos não quando eu cheguei. – ele fingiu pensar.

-Sério? Achei que no dia em que você, tendo uma desculpa para ficar em casa, viesse trabalhar teria tufões, furacões, tornados e tudo mais. – disse rindo da própria piada.

-Há-há-há – voltei a olhar para os papeis – Pai?

-Hum?

-E a Kate? – ele suspirou.

-O acidente foi a dois dias e o que o coagulo diminuiu foi inferior ao que eu esperava... Mas como diminuiu eu dei mais alguns dias para ver se tem chances dele sumir.

-Foi um acidente feio.

-Vocês ainda não me explicaram como foi esse acidente – engoli em seco enquanto tossia. Meu pai me olhou estranhando.

-Ela estava no carro... E... Alguém bateu na traseira dela. Aí o carro capotou.

-Ela devia estar bem rápido. – voltei a olhar para os papeis.

-É...

-Tem mais alguma coisa nessa história Edward?

-Não. O que mais teria?

-Me diga você. – ele parou na pose que sempre fazia quando sabia que eu estava mentindo quando eu era moleque, sentado e as mãos entrelaçadas na frente, se apoiando nos cotovelos. E isso não era nada bom pra mim.

-Deveria perguntar para as irmãs dela...

-Mas estou perguntando pra você. – odiava quando ele fazia isso.

-Pai... – olhamos para a porta que foi aberta. Bella apareceu e eu sorri.

-Desculpem. Edward, a paciente do quarto 213 quer falar com você.

-Comigo? – ela girou os olhos.

-Ou isso ou ela encontrou outro ruivo, de olhos verdes, filho do Dr. Carlisle. – eu ri junto com meu pai – Parece que está abalando os corações infantis. – me levantei.

-Não é por que ela tem 12 anos que não saberia apreciar um cara bonito, quando vê um.

-Vamos logo antes que eu te bata! – ri e acenei para o meu pai saindo da sala. – Interrompi algo ou foi impressão?

-Meu pai estava querendo saber mais do acidente de Kate. Desviei, desviei, mas sabe como é pai... Ele sabe que eu estava mentindo.

-É por essas e outras que eu acho que a gente deveria parar de ir...

-Faz um tempão que a gente não vai! – falei indignado. Estava feliz com Bella, mas não podia falar que não sentia falta da adrenalina das corridas.

-Mas vocês vivem falando sobre ir.

-Certo Bella, não vou ficar discutindo. Deixa eu ir ver a minha fã, depois a gente se fala.

-Nem chegou a meia idade e já vai me trocar por uma menina dez anos mais nova que eu? – gargalhei.

-Nem na meia idade eu te trocaria.

-Bom saber... – ela disse fazendo cara de safada. Estremeci e tentei chegar perto dela, mas ela se afastou rindo. – Vai lá ver sua fã.

Sai deixando Bella. Não conseguia mentir para Bella, era mais forte que eu... Mas dizer a ela que não esqueceria a vila dos rachas sem acertar as contas com James estava fora de questão.

-Jasper?

_-Sabe que horas são Edward?_

-Sei e você já deveria estar acordado... Olha só, vamos hoje procurar por James. Se ele não estiver lá, vamos entrar no jogo dele e deixar recado.

_-Tem certeza disso?_ – perguntou já acordado.

-Tenho.

_-Certo... Vou ligar pro Emmet. _

-Ué, não vai falar que temos que pensar, ver todos os prós e contras e bla-bla-bla?

_-Não depois do que aconteceu com Kate... Se não fizermos algo, as próximas podem ser as garotas._

-E é por isso que temos que agir...

_-Vou ligar pro Emmet._

-Valeu. – bati na porta e entrei. – Olá! – os olhos azuis da menina brilharam e eu sorri.

...

As três portas bateram e nós fomos até Mike. Ele não sabia nada sobre James ou Victoria.

-E o que vamos fazer?

-Esperar? – perguntei me apoiando no carro.

-Eu falei para Rose que íamos comprar pizza, não fazer uma! – bufei.

-Mas quando vamos sair de novo sem que as meninas desconfiem?

-Você já viu Rose com raiva? – assenti – Ok, mas já viu Rose _grávida_ com raiva?

-Não – disse rindo.

-È muito, mas muito pior. Então não me peça para fazer nada que a deixe com raiva.

-Ok, ok... Vamos comprar a tal pizza e ir pra casa. – já tinha aberto a porta do carro quando ouvimos um motor.

-Não é o carro da tal Victoria? – Emmet perguntou apontando, Jasper bateu em sua mão.

A vimos sair do carro imponente e com um sorrisinho desdenhoso no rosto. Eu tremia só de pensar naquela mulher frente a frente com Bella. Sabia que minha namorada era uma mulher forte, mas Victoria tinha jeito de predadora e eu não a deixaria chegar a menos de um metro de Bella.

Seu sorriso aumentou ao nos ver e isso só me deu mais raiva. Olhei para Emmet e Jasper e os dois assentiram. Começamos a andar em sua direção e Victoria cruzou os braços nos esperando.

-Em que posso ajudá-los? – sua voz era puro deboche.

-Seu comparsa não vai vir hoje? – perguntei sem esconder minha raiva. Ela riu.

-_Meu companheiro_ preferiu descansar hoje... Mas posso dar algum recado?

-Diga a ele que estamos o procurando – ela deixou claro que estava segurando uma risada.

-Da parte de quem?

-Você, com certeza, sabe – Jasper respondeu. Ela ainda ria enquanto seguíamos para o carro. Pudermos vê-la sair com o carro, provavelmente indo contar ao namoradinho.

-Nunca senti tanta vontade de bater em uma mulher como tive agora – disse já perto do carro.

-Perder o controle agora não vai nos ajudar em nada. Eu ainda não sei como vocês vão acabar com o cara. – já dentro do carro eu e Emmet olhamos para Jasper.

-Você fala isso por que ele não fez diretamente contra você!

-E você acha que ele ferrando com vocês não me atinge? – me calei – Olha, vocês falam muito em ferrar com ele, em acertar as contas... Tudo bem, ir lá e meter a porrada no cara, mas e depois? Já pararam pra pensar que ele vai se vingar e não vai ser em cima da gente?

-Jasper...

-Eu estou com vocês, mas se algo acontecer a Alice... Eu não vou ficar só com raiva de James, por que estou avisando a todo momento para não fazermos nada de cabeça quente.

Olhei para Jasper surpreso. Eu queria acabar logo com isso, devolver na mesma moeda para James e mostrar para que ele não se metesse mais com nenhum de nós. Nem tinha passado pela minha cabeça que ele poderia ir em cima de Bella ou uma das garotas. Ele não tinha atingido ela desde que chegou, apenas a nós.

-Mas o que você quer fazer?

-A única idéia que vem na minha cabeça... A gente sairia pixado também... A gente e as meninas. – Emmet nos olhou pelo retrovisor.

Japer foi falando o que achava que tínhamos que fazer. Realmente era um plano bom, tinha tudo para dar certo, mas...

-Meu pai vai me matar... E depois matar Bella – Emmet falou suspirando – Mas eu prefiro isso do que colocar Rose e o bebê em perigo.

-É capaz do meu pai mandar me prender – Jasper disse rindo.

-E eu nem quero pensar no que vai acontecer comigo, mas não temos outra opção, certo? – os dois assentiram.

-Agora calados... Hoje não é um bom dia para falar com elas.

-Por que não?

-Rose está... Sensível. – nós rimos e entramos na casa. – Chegamos! – Rose nos olhou e nós três estremecemos.

-E onde está a pizza? – nos entreolhamos com os olhos arregalados – Emmet Swan!


	12. For You , Desconhecido

**Oi pimpolhoos! ^^**

**Super desculpas pela demora em atualizar a fic... Mas gente, final de período chegando e todas as professoras estão passando trabalhos finais que só me fod... er... Me fazem mau. u.u**

**Mas ok! ^^ Consegui escrever esse capítulo e espero mesmo que não tenham abandonado a fic pela demora!**

**Please, reviews! Estou mesmo precisando... i.i**

**Beijoocas!**

_P.S: Nesse capítulo há um momento beeeem quente, então quem não gostar desse tipo de leitura, pule ^^ A palavra que começa e a que termina estão em negrito!_

* * *

><p>-Muito, muito obrigada por tudo. – a mãe de Tanya faltava agarrar meu pai para agradecer. E eu tinha pena dela se minha mãe estivesse por aqui<p>

-Não foi nada... O maior trabalho foi do corpo dela. – meu pai olhou para Kate – Você é muito forte.

Kate ainda estava com alguns arranhões e inchaços. Teria tonturas e vertigens e passaria a ter consultas a cada três meses.

-Muito obrigada Edward! – Tanya me abraçou e eu só conseguia olhar para Bella do meu lado que ainda sorria para a família de Kate.

-Não foi nada... Eu não fiz nada.

-Você, Emmet e Jasper salvaram a minha irmã e ajudaram a mim e a Irina. Como não fizeram nada? – sorriu e voltou a me abraçar. – Muito obrigada.

A família foi embora e eu senti uma dor aguda na cintura.

-Ai Bella! O que eu fiz? – perguntei massageando onde ela tinha beliscado.

-"Muito obrigada Edward"... "Como não fizeram nada?" – ela disse afinando a voz – Ela faltou tirar sua roupa aqui!

-Sério? Nem tinha percebido – ela estreitou os olhos e me beliscou de novo – Para com isso! – falei rindo.

-Você é um idiota.

-Sabia que você fica linda com ciúmes?

-Vai a merda. – ela disse baixinho para o meu pai não ouvir. Voltei a rir, mas meu sorriso se tornou malicioso assim que avistei a porta do nosso canto no hospital.

Antes que ela pudesse sequer piscar eu a puxei para dentro da sala a prensando na parede e a beijando do jeito que eu sabia que ela adorava. Segurei sua cintura quando a senti amolecer.

-Será que é tão difícil confiar em mim? – perguntei com uma mão em sua cintura e a outra em seu rosto, com nossas testas coladas.

-Eu confio... Mas, aquela loira... Aiiii! Me dá uma raiva... – ela emburrou reparando que eu queria rir.

-Desculpe... Mas é que – colei nossos corpos – Você é completamente absurda quando fica com ciúmes dela... – beijei suas bochechas infiltrando minhas mãos em sua blusa, sentindo seu sutiã – Eu prefiro as morenas.

-Você é muito cara de pau. – ela bateu no meu braço rindo.

-E você gosta mesmo assim... – suspirei – Engraçado, não? – ela gargalhou antes de me beijar.

Consegui grudar ainda mais nossos corpos, Bella arfou e eu soltei o fecho de seu sutiã. Ela tentou se soltar, provavelmente para reclamar, mas envolvi seus seios com as mãos e ela arfou, desistindo de qualquer protesto.

Continuamos nos beijando, arfando e dando leves gemidos. Minha calça começou a ficar apertada, e sem pensar muito ergui Bella pelas coxas, logo passando a mão para sua bunda, a colocando sentada em uma daquelas macas nunca usadas.

Pelo menos até hoje.

-Edward... A gente... A gente não pode... – minhas mãos voltaram para dentro de sua blusa, beijava seu pescoço dando algumas mordidas.

-Quem disse? – ela meio que gemeu, meio que riu, comigo brincando com seus seios e com o que tinha dito.

-Até onde eu sei... É demissão por justa causa.

-Se pegarem a gente... – voltei a beijá-la, parando somente para tirar sua blusa. Bella apenas esticou os braços para baixo para que o sutiã caísse. Sorri por ela ter parado de resistir.

**Levantei** os braços para que ela me livrasse de minha blusa. Bella começou a passar as mãos pelo meu peito, me fazendo fechar os olhos, passou a beijar meu pescoço e ombros, enquanto eu alisava suas pernas ainda por cima da calça.

Abri o fecho de sua calça, logo me afastando para puxá-la de seu corpo. Parei olhando para Bella... O jeito como ela estava sentada, o colo subindo e descendo, o rosto vermelho, me olhando daquela forma que me excitava e me encantava aos mesmo tempo. Fui até ela devagar, contemplando, mais uma vez, a mulher da minha vida.

-Isso é loucura, Edward... – disse passando a mão pelo meu peito, enquanto eu continuava meu passeio pelo seu corpo.

-Por isso que fica melhor – ela riu e abriu a minha calça. Puxei sua calcinha pelas laterais, a deixando pendurada em meu antebraço. Abaixei a boxer, logo estando dentro de Bella. Sentindo seu corpo quente ondular junto com o meu.

Cravava suas unhas em meus ombros os fazendo formigar de uma maneira gostosa. Bella entrelaçou suas pernas nas minhas costas, deixando que eu invadisse por completo seu corpo. Com o maior contato, ela gemeu alto.

-Calma, amor... Não queremos convidados... – ela assentiu sem dizer nada, apenas mordendo o lábio. Ato que fez com que EU me segurasse para não gemer alto.

Suas unhas me arranharam de cima abaixo nas costas, e eu apertei seu quadril sentindo um frenesi por isso. Mordi seu ombro e pescoço a sentindo estremecer em meus braços. As unhas fizeram o mesmo de baixo para cima, começando pela minha bunda, e então eu não consegui me segurar gemendo alto.

-Calma, amor... – ela repetiu a minha frase com a voz rouca e se a situação não estivesse crítica eu teria rido. Mas então, por algum milagre, eu pensei em algo que me fez realmente sorrir, mas os movimentos rápidos, passando a me movimentar lentamente no corpo de Bella, que gemeu contrariada. – Edward!

-Foi você que pediu calma, amor...

-Ok, não quero mais calma... Pode se descontrolar. – eu ri.

-Você que manda. – empurrei o corpo de Bella a deixando deitada na maca, ainda com as pernas entrelaçadas em minhas costas, apoiando uma mão de cada lado de seu corpo. Bella mordeu o lábio e eu realmente perdi completamente o controle.

O corpo de Bella subia e descia na maca, seus seios se movimentavam com sincronia e eu enlouquecia naquela dança. A senti apertar e levei minhas mãos aos seus seios, Bella gemeu meu nome enquanto chegava ao ápice. Voltei a me apoiar na maca e não demorou muito até que me derramasse nela.

Caí com o peito encostando nos seios dela, deixando nossos peitos arfantes se comprimindo. Bella me abraçou com os braços e as pernas me fazendo não querer sair dali nunca mais. Comecei a distribuir beijos onde alcançava, até parar no queixo e morder, estremeci e comecei a me sentir excitado** novamente**.

-Edward... – Bella disse entre um gemido e em tom de aviso, me sentindo reanimar em seu interior – Temos que ir.

-Ah não... – ela colocou as mãos em meus ombros e eu quase fiquei feliz, mas logo ela me empurrou, levantando logo depois.

-Anda Edward! Já entrei nessa loucura, agora vamos logo. – eu ri começando a ajeitar minhas roupas. – E me dá minha calcinha. – eu ri jogando o pedaço de pano pra ela.

Nos vestimos e quando Bella pegou na maçaneta eu a puxei pela mão a fazendo girar batendo em meu peito. A beijei abraçando sua cintura, dessa vez Bella me abraçou de volta ficando na ponta dos pés. Mas logo me deu um tapa no braço.

-Vamos. – e abriu a porta. Eu sorri.

Ah, eu amo essa garota!

...

-Sério que você precisa ficar com esse sorriso de "dei umazinha" na cara? – eu ri mais ainda de Emmet.

-E qual o problema? – ele me jogou uma almofada na cara.

-Se você deu umazinha foi com a minha irmã, seu filho...

-A mãe não! – disse fingindo que estava sério. Então ele me jogou outra almofada e eu voltei a rir. Ouvimos a porta e Jasper entrou se jogando no sofá.

-Minha casa realmente é a casa da mãe Joana. – Jasper riu e eu girei os olhos.

-Onde estão as garotas?

-Fazendo compras... Agora que sabem que vamos ter um garotão estão comprando roupas pra sete bebês. – todos rimos.

-Por que não vamos nos encontrar com elas? – eu e Emmet olhamos para Jasper. Era pra eu estar achando isso a idéia mais idiota, então por que estava fazendo sentido ir encontrar com elas no shopping, para comprar roupinhas de bebê?

-Jasper está falando para irmos encontrar as garotas, no shopping, e eu estou achando uma boa idéia... – Emmet disse olhando para o teto – O que aconteceu comigo, meu Deus? – nós rimos.

-E então? – Jasper voltou a perguntar.

-Vamos logo... A gente já não vive mais sem elas, mesmo... – eles assentiram e nós saímos no carro de Jasper, já que elas estavam no de Emmet.

Claro que fomos zuando a nós mesmos, falando de como estávamos domados e não sabíamos mais viver sem aquelas três doidas que surgiram do nada em nossas vidas.

E claro que eu fui zuado quando falei isso.

-Poeta não, Emmet!

-Então que lance é esse de "surgiram do nada em nossas vidas... Não vivemos mais sem elas..." ?

-Amor? – perguntei sussurrando. Ele e Jasper caíram na gargalhada – Ta, chega de zuar o Edward aqui!

-Eu vou ligar pra elas, saber onde elas estão... – Jasper pegou o celular e ligou para Alice... Oi, amor... Onde vocês estão? Onde? Alice, que som é esse? Alice? – eu e Emmet o olhamos.

-O que foi? – perguntei.

-Ela desligou na minha cara! – disse indignado – Elas estão em qualquer lugar, menos o shopping. – Emmet freou de uma forma que eu bati minha cabeça atrás do banco dele.

-O que? – ele gritou o que eu queria gritar.

-Só se de repente eles colocaram música alta, muita gente falando e freadas na praça de alimentação.

-Elas foram pra vila dos rachas.

-O que a Rosalie tem na cabeça? Ela está grávida! – Emmet pisou no acelerador pouco se lixando se estava passando por cima de tudo quanto era lei enquanto dava um retorno onde não tinha e seguia em alta velocidade ao lugar tão conhecido.

Assim que saímos do carro vimos o de Jasper estacionado e Rosalie encostada nele.

-Rosalie! – ela quase caiu com o susto de ver Emmet ali. – O que estão fazendo aqui?

-Nem vem Emmet... A idéia não foi minha. Provavelmente a culpa é de vocês.

-Nossa? Como nossa? – Rose se desencostou do carro com a mão na cintura deixando mais evidente a barriga.

-Então me explica por que uma ruiva nos parou no caminho de casa – ela falava e ia andando em nossa direção, e nós dávamos passos para trás – Para nos dar um recado, dizendo que James estaria esperando por vocês hoje aqui?

-Ele que vem atrás da gente, e a culpa é nossa? – Emmet era rápido nas desculpas.

-Ele que veio atrás de você? – ela perguntou já em frente a Emmet, eu e Jasper continuávamos atrás – Então por que ela falou que só estava vindo falar com a gente por que vocês foram falar com ela? Seus mentirosos! – e deu uma bolsada.

-Onde estão Bella e Alice, Rose? – perguntei com um pouco mais de coragem.

-Onde mais? – apontou com a cabeça para a pista.

-Correndo? – perguntamos juntos.

-Não, dançando a macarena... O que mais? – eu não ouvi mais nada, fui para onde estava o grupo de pessoas, passando entre elas pude reconhecer Alice, mas Bella não estava com ela.

-Alice! – ela me olhou surpresa – Onde está Bella? – perguntei já irritado. Ela suspirou e apontou para a estrada.

Eu podia ver dois pontos brilhosos se afastando, e quase desmaiei ao perceber que um deles era o carro de Bella.

-Como deixou ela correr com Victoria?

-Ela não está correndo com Victoria... – me mostrou a ruiva do outro lado, estava olhando para mim e sorrindo.

-Então, com quem?

-James...

Atá, por que isso melhorava muito as coisas.

...

-Qual foi a droga do percurso? – perguntei parando de andar. Rose encostada em Emmet virou o rosto, Alice sentada no capô também fingiu que não estava ouvindo. – Me dá um motivo pra não pegar aquele carro e correr atrás deles!

-O carro não é seu! – Rose gritou de volta e eu quase rosnei.

Por que elas não me falavam nada, sabendo do que aquele cara poderia fazer com Bella? Nenhuma corrida demorava tanto!

-E então?

-A gente confia na Bella, Edward. Confia também.

-Mais eu confio! E isso não quer dizer que eu quero que ela corra com James!

-Alice, o cara ta desesperado... – ouvi Jasper falar, tentando não me deixar ouvir. Alice suspirou e eu cheguei mais perto.

-Eles vão dar a volta na fronteira com Forks... – eu, Emmet e Jasper pulamos assim que ela falou aquilo. Rose e Alice nos olharam confusas – Eu sei que é longe, mas não precisa...

-Eles tiveram a mesma idéia! – gritei.

-E o que a gente faz? Vai atrás? – passei a mão pelos cabelos, me sentindo a pessoa mais burra da face da Terra.

-Do que vocês estão falando?

-Na fronteira a policia de Seatle não pode fazer mais nada... E não acho que vá ser coincidência se a policia de Forks saber exatamente onde eles estão correndo.

-Charlie... – Alice sussurrou e Rose arregalou os olhos.

-O que vocês quiseram dizer com teve a mesma idéia? – Rose perguntou se aproximando da gente.

-Estávamos pensando em fazer isso. Chamar a policia de Forks e obrigar Bella a contar tudo o que sabe sobre James... Claro que sairíamos fixados e coisa e tal, mas nos livraríamos dele.

-Vocês não conhecem James. – Alice falou segurando o choro – Charlie vai prender Bella... Eu sei que vai!

-É pai dela! – Emmet balançou a cabeça.

-Meu pai não é assim Edward... Ele vai prender Bella... E ela sabe disso, sabe ainda mais que se isso acontecer... Ele não vai mais querer saber dela.

-Que tipo de pai...?

-Não fala do que você não sabe! – Rose gritou já entre as lágrimas. Me calei apenas por saber que seu descontrole era por causa da gravidez.

-Emmet cuida da sua mulher... Eu vou atrás de Bella.

-E fazer o que? – Jasper perguntou enquanto eu via confusão nos olhos de Emmet.

-Não sei, mas parado eu não vou ficar... – fui até Emmet – Não precisa se sentir culpado... Você tem a sua família agora pra cuidar.

-Mas Bella é minha família.

-E Rose e o bebê, sua vida. Cuida dela que eu vou atrás da minha. – meu amigo me puxou e nos abraçamos, eu queria rir e dizer que aquilo estava gay demais. Mas a única coisa que fiz, foi abraçar de volta. Logo sentindo Japer se unir a gente.

Raras foram as vezes que demonstramos nossa amizade assim, sempre zuando, sempre dizendo que era coisa de bicha. Mas eu sabia que eles estavam comigo, da mesma forma que eu estava com eles.

-Trás a Bella de volta. – Alice sussurrou me abraçando.

-Eu vou. – Rose me olhou ainda chorando, e de repente me puxou.

-Se não for com ela, nem volta. Por que mesmo com essa barriga eu acabo contigo! – rimos e eu sai pegando o carro de Emmet.

Eu não queria nem pensar que aquilo tinha parecido uma despedida. Por que não seria. Eu traria Bella de volta. Nós dois voltaríamos bem!

...

O carro estava em alta velocidade e mesmo assim não conseguia nem ouvir os motores dos carros de Bella e James... Talvez a essa hora o pai de Bella já tenha sido chamado e esteja a caminho.

"_Eu era filha do delegado! Meu pai morreria se soubesse que eu também estava nos rachas (...) Mas eu não podia imaginar como meu pai reagiria se soubesse que eu era culpada por tudo!"_

A voz de Bella ressoava em meus ouvidos enquanto eu acelerava o máximo que o carro deixava. Eu não podia deixá-la passar por isso, e muito menos deixar que James se aproximasse dela.

Girei o volante e parti para o atalho pela mata cortada, o carro ia sacolejando, mas eu podia ver que chegaria logo a fronteira com Forks. Afundei o pé no acelerador e sorri quando em alguns minutos pude ouvir o som dos motores, ainda longe, mas podia ouvi-los.

Voltei para a estrada assim que comecei a ver as lanternas traseiras dos carros, acelerando o máximo que podia com aquele carro. Logo eu já estava perto o bastante para que eles pudessem me ver, mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa para avisar Bella, ouvimos as sirenes.

O carro de James entrou pela mata na beira da estrada o carro de Bella parou e logo eu estava parando do lado. Sai do carro.

-Bella! – ela olhava atônita para frente, vendo os carros da policia se aproximarem – Bella! Sai do carro! – ela me olhou e pareceu acordar, tirando o cinto e saindo do carro – Vai para a beira da estrada, eles vão querer seguir James, então vai pro outro lado.

-O que está falando?

-Corre logo! – eu estava começando a me desesperar com aqueles carros se aproximando – Toma! Liga para o Emmet vir te buscar assim que os policiais me levarem. – vi em seus olhos a compreensão. Não tínhamos tempo para isso, se vissem que eram duas pessoas, correriam atrás de Bella.

-Não! Você não vai ser preso por minha...

-Vai Bella! – gritei irritado. Ela me olhou surpresa – Vai!

-Edward...

-Antes só eu do que nós dois.

-Eu que tenho que ir! – seus olhos já brilhavam, eu queria abraçá-la, mas realmente o tempo estava acabando.

-E quem vai me tirar de lá? – sorri de lado e dei um selinho – Vai, e liga pro Emmet. – ela finalmente assentiu e correu. Eu parei encostado no carro de Emmet.

As três viaturas pararam em volta do carro, e eu me perguntei por que existiria três viaturas em Forks, já que um policial correndo pelo lado contrário do bandido o encontraria em algum ponto da cidade.

-Mãos pra cima! – levantei minhas mãos – Se encoste no carro!

Quase girei os olhos. Tentei olhar pelas árvores, ter algum vislumbre de Bella, mas não dava para se ver nada. Melhor assim.

-Qual seu nome rapaz? – começaram a passar as mãos pelas minhas pernas. Eu tinha cara de quem andava armado?

-Cullen. Edward Cullen. – o bigodudo me olhou surpreso.

-Parente de Esme? – ah claro! Ele conhecia minha mãe. Que ótimo!

-Sou filho. – ele balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

-Sua mãe é boa demais pra você dar um desgosto desse pra ela... – pra que me algemar? Não é como se eu fosse sair correndo mesmo...

-Na verdade... Estou em outra cidade, sou maior de idade... Ela não precisa ficar sabendo. – o bigodudo me olhou reprovando. Ah, que se dane! Estou sendo preso, porra!

-E quem vai te livra dessa? – sorri pensando em Bella. Talvez conhecesse meu sogro essa noite.

-Tenho um anjo particular. – ele me olhou desconfiado – Não estou drogado.

-Sei... Vamos logo. – olhou para os carros – Quem estava no segundo carro?

-James, um loiro de cabelo grande... Correu para aquele lado. – indiquei o caminho que ele realmente seguira, o contrario de Bella.

-E por que você não correu? – ri.

-Já olhou pra mim? Tenho cara de quem se embrenha no mato? – o cara estava começando a ficar furioso. Pelo menos assim não pensaria em outras hipóteses a não ser a que eu contei.

-Essa é uma boa hora para você ficar calado.

-Agora que a conversa estava ficando boa?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Ana Krol:** Nossa, você não sabe quanto eu fico animada, feliz e motivada com suas reviews dizendo que gostou do capítulo! ^^ Muuuito obrigada mesmo! Espero que não te desestimule de ler por demorar postar alguns capítulos, mas as coisas estão ficando meio complicadas... Mas logo acaba e eu vou postar direitinho, prometo ;].. Beijocas!

**Giuh Cullen:** Obrigada! ^^ Não sabe como, mesmo poucas palavras, me ajudam muuuuito a continuar escrevendo! Beijos e espero te responder no próx tb!

**DeeCalheiros:** Obrigada, espero que continue gostando e não! Ela não vai engravidar, não vejo como uma Bella e um Edward residentes de medicina tendo uma gravidez acidental... kkkk Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Beijoocas!


	13. Miss Independent , NeYo

**Hey, pimpolhos!**

**Estou cada vez mais cansada... u.u Ai, ai... Quero voltar aos meus sete anos!**

**Mas, deixando isso de lado, consegui terminar esse capítulo e comecei um pedaço do outro o que me faz crer que dessa vez eu consigo att mais rápido ^ ^. Mas por favor, não deixem de me mandar o que estão achando da fic... Acredito que ela vai ter um vinte capítulos, então... Faltam mais ou menos oito capítulos para o final.**

**Espero que estejam gostando ^ ^**

**Agradecendo super a: DeeCalheiros, Giuh Cullen, Ana Krol e I. c.**

**P.S: Só pra constar, há cenas +18 nesse cap! Quem não gostar, pule!**

* * *

><p>-Eu só vou perguntar mais uma vez...<p>

Era a quinta vez que aquele cara dizia isso. O dia provavelmente já estava claro, ninguém aparecia para me livrar desse tédio e o gorducho não parava de fazer perguntas idiotas achando que estava em algum filme.

Seis horas depois, eu estava detido pela corrida de racha, e por desacato a autoridade. Por acaso chamar alguém de bigodudo é desacato?

A porta se abriu me assustando. O tal bigodudo entrou me olhando de maneira estranha.

-Você vem comigo. – agora eu to com medo.

Será que ele é gay?

Me levou para uma sala apertada, com uma mesa e alguns arquivos. Sentei na cadeira em frente a mesa e ele me olhou ainda de maneira estranha.

-Da onde você conhece Emmet Swan?

-Emmet Swan... Ele é o mecânico dos meus carros – disse dando de ombros. O bigodudo estreitou os olhos – Por que? Ele veio me tirar daqui?

-Ainda não... A placa do carro que você dirigia está no nome dele. – puta que pariu! Como esqueci disso?

-Bati com o carro recentemente... Pedi o dele emprestado... Claro que se ele soubesse para o que era, nunca teria me emprestado o bebê dele.

-Está dizendo que Emmet Swan não sabia o que estava fazendo com o carro dele?

-Claro que não! Ele me mataria! – essa parte pode até ser verdade.

-Certo. E Isabella Swan... O carro dela também estava lá.

Bem que minha mãe sempre disse que mentira tem perna curta.

-Daí já não sei... Quem estava no carro era James. Eu nunca tinha visto aquele carro, talvez o cara tenha roubado... Sei lá. – o cara apenas assentiu ainda me olhando.

-Bem... Eu vou tirar a queixa que fiz sobre desacato em consideração a Esme... – santa mãe que Deus me deu! – Mas sobre a corrida ilegal...

-Tudo bem... Daqui a pouco... – ouvimos uma barulhada do lado de fora e logo depois a porta foi aberta. Fechei os olhos com força vendo Bella parada na porta, com Emmet e Jasper atrás.

-Bella? – o bigodudo perguntou levantando. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Ela tinha que estar longe, fora dessa coisa toda!

-Pai. – disseram ela e Emmet juntos.

Hã? Olhei para o bigodudo. Sério que eu chamei meu sogro, policial e com porte legal de arma, de bigodudo?

-Emmet? – meu amigo não estava muito animado de ver o pai. O bigodudo saiu de trás da mesa indo até ele o abraçando. Emmet retribuiu, mas ainda assim não muito animado – O que fazem aqui?

-Vim acabar com isso. – Bella disse decidida. A olhei querendo entender o que ela dizia – Não era Edward que estava correndo ontem... Era eu.

Mas que merda é essa?

-Bella! – ela não me olhou.

-O que está falando? – seu pai a olhava como se sentisse dor.

-Era eu que estava correndo com James. Edward chegou depois com o carro de Emmet e me mandou sair de lá... Eu que devia ter passado a noite aqui.

-Isabella vo... – ela levantou a mão o fazendo parar de falar.

-E, antes que eu perca a coragem, eu quero depor sobre a morte de Tyler Matews.

-Depor? – o pai de Bella estava começando a ficar vermelho. Uma veia já saltava em sua testa, eu não entendia por que Bella tinha resolvido contar tudo agora.

-Vai pegar o depoimento ou não? – depois de alguns segundos ele chamou o escrivão e mandou que saíssemos. Eu não iria sair, mas Bella pediu. Talvez fosse mais fácil para ela contar sem que Emmet e Jasper ouvissem.

-O que está acontecendo, cara? – Emmet me perguntou sentado ao meu lado – Não entendi nada quando Bella me mandou trazê-la aqui.

-Estávamos esperando dar a hora para chamar o advogado... A secretária eletrônica disse que ele só chegava as dez. – assenti. Não estava ouvindo realmente, estava mais preocupado com Bella depondo. Depois disso, eu não achava que James a deixaria em paz, pelo contrário. E isso me apavorava.

-Ele vai caçá-la como um animal. – os dois pararam de falar e me olharam. Encostei na cadeira, minha cabeça pendendo pra trás, olhando para o teto.

-Calma cara... – Jasper disse, mas eu não soube se foi pra mim ou para Emmet.

O tempo parecia não passar enquanto Bella estava dentro daquela sala. Eu me sentia fatigado, mas me recusava a relaxar enquanto não estivesse com ela. O que parecia uma eternidade depois, Bella saiu da sala. Seus olhos e rosto vermelhos.

Levantei e ela me abraçou. Senti um alivio incompreensível ao senti-la em meus braços. Bella realmente me fazia sentir coisas que nunca pensei existir. O bigodudo nos olhava de forma estranha.

-Vamos apurar o que disse. – Bella assentiu o olhando com o rosto ainda no meu peito. Tiraram minhas algemas – Mande lembranças a Esme. – assenti.

Ele estendeu a mão para Bella e a abraçou. Naquele momento eu não entendi por que eles tiveram tanto medo... Haviam me dito que ele prenderia Bella sem remorso e o que eu via agora era exatamente o que eu achei que um pai faria. Beijou sua testa e foi até Emmet, falou algo em seu ouvido e eles se abraçaram.

-Vamos? – Bella me perguntou com a voz rouca. Assenti e saímos abraçados.

...

Cai na cama depois do banho, sem me importar em secar os cabelos. Abracei o corpo de Bella que sorriu ainda de olhos fechados. Ela também tinha os cabelos molhados e estava com uma blusa minha. Essa era a minha definição de perfeição ultimamente.

Bella com minha blusa, sorrindo na minha cama.

-Qual o nome do seu pai? – ela se virou pra mim.

-Passou a noite com ele e não sabe? – ri.

-Já passei a noite com tanta gente sem saber o nome... – ela bateu no meu braço – O que foi?

-Ainda tem coragem de perguntar, seu safado?

-Ei! Eu não disse mulheres!

-Sei... – sorri de lado e a puxei a beijando. Ficamos nos olhando e eu não conseguia evitar sorrir. – Charlie Swan.

-Hum... Ele conhece a minha mãe.

-Eu sei... Esqueceu que eu também conhecia?

-É mesmo... – ri – Quase fui preso por desacato...

-O que você fez?

-Antes de tudo, quero que saiba que eu não sabia que ele é seu pai... – ela me soltou e cruzou os braços ainda deitada – O chamei de bigodudo.

Bella passou um tempo me olhando e então caiu na gargalhada. Eu a acompanhei voltando a abraçá-la. Ela se aconchegou em meu peito e eu sorri. Era estranho sentir isso, mas era como um encaixe certo... Queria poder manter Bella desse jeito eternamente.

-O que você contou ao seu pai? – ela começou a fazer carinhos em meu peito.

-A verdade... – suspirou e eu a abracei mais forte – Contei tudo o que te disse naquele dia.

-Você foi muito corajosa... Mas...

-Você acha que ele vai me perseguir mais ainda. – não era uma pergunta.

-Mas eu vou estar aqui. – ela sorriu e colocou a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço.

-Estou contando com isso. – sorri.

-O que seu pai disse?

-Ele agiu como um delegado... Falando o que falaria para qualquer pessoa... Pensei que ele não ia mais falar comigo... Fiquei com medo de... Dele ficar com raiva de mim. Mas depois me abraçou.

-Todos falaram que seu pai não iria perdoar você... Eu não consegui acreditar nisso.

-Carlisle é um paizão, Edward. Meu pai também é ótimo, mas... Rigoroso. Emmet sempre achou que a culpa foi dele de mamãe ter saído de casa. E como deve saber, a vida deles aqui em Seatle não foi muito fácil. – assenti lembrando a morte da mãe deles. Alguns meses depois de se mudar para Seatle, um assalto e Emmet estava sozinho no mundo.

-Acha que ainda vai me aceitar como genro depois de chamá-lo de bigodudo? – ela voltou a rir.

-Bem... Quem tem que gostar sou eu... – passei a mão por suas pernas e ela sorriu me abraçando mais forte.

-E você gosta? – passei sua perna pelo meu quadril.

-Muito. – ataquei sua boca.

...

Entramos de mãos dadas na casa de Emmet, todos já estavam na sala. Não era mais hora para mentir ou fingir não existir algo. Bella sentou e contou tudo o que Jasper e Emmet não sabiam. Eu podia ver o ódio que eu sentia exposto no rosto de Emmet.

-Mas o que podemos fazer? – Bella nos olhou confusa.

-Não quero que vocês se metam nisso! Eu sou a responsável, é a mim que ele quer!

-Não acha que vamos ficar sem fazer nada! – Emmet gritou. Jasper colocou a mão em seu ombro tentando acalmá-lo.

-Emmet você e Rose vão ter um filho daqui a alguns meses! Dá pra pensar um pouco nisso? – Bella se levantou olhando para Jasper – Alice morreria se algo acontecesse com você Jasper, e eu sei que você também morreria se algo acontecesse a ela. – voltou a sentar me olhando – _Eu_ morreria se acontecesse algo com você.

A abracei deixando seu rosto em meu peito. Emmet e Rosalie, Jasper e Alice também estavam abraçados. Tudo o que Bella disse era verdade, mas isso não me faria ficar parado.

-Você não se importa que eu morreria se ele fizesse algo com você? – ela me olhou. Passei a mão pelo seu rosto – Todo mundo aqui sabe do risco... E do mesmo jeito que você faria qualquer coisa por qualquer um de nós, nós vamos fazer qualquer coisa por você.

Ela olhou em volta, e eu pude ver que realmente tinha falado por todos ali. Bella suspirou, conformada de que não deixaríamos ela sozinha.

-E então?

-A essa altura... Charlie poderia até ir atrás de James, pegar depoimento... Mas só – Alice disse séria – Ele brigou com Tyler naquela época, mas não acho que isso mudaria alguma coisa hoje... E sobre a noite passada... Quem tem provas de que era ele? Não é como se alguém que estivesse na Vila fosse depor numa boa...

-Alice está certa...

-Mas nós temos que fazer algo!

A voz de Emmet foi ficando mais baixa enquanto milhares de pensamentos passavam pela minha cabeça. Não tínhamos ninguém para depor, não tínhamos provas de que ele havia assassinado o tal Tyler, nem que tinha feito uma emboscada pra mim e muito menos que ele estava perseguindo Bella.

Mas se e se ele falasse? Claro, que não de bom grado, mas se fizemos ele falar, teríamos tudo o que era necessário...

-Temos que fazê-lo confessar. – disse e todos me olharam.

-Certo. Como, gênio? – Rose me olhou cética.

-Todas as vezes que ele veio atrás de mim ele falava... "Viu o que Bella me fez fazer?"... Se eu o instigasse, ele falaria.

-Se você o instigasse? Sem chance Edward...

-Bella, seja razoável...

-Seja razoável você! Sem instigar ele quase te matou, imagina... – ofegou – Não, sem chance. – olhei para Emmet, mas Bella pegou nosso olhar – E você não vai ajudá-lo nisso!

-Se você não quer participar dos planos, melhor ainda. Só não atrapalhe. – Emmet disse e Bella bufou.

-Vocês não podem estar falando sério! Ele matou uma pessoa!

-E vai matar mais se não for preso. – Alice falou sentada.

-Até você? – Alice abaixou a cabeça para Bella.

-Só quero que isso acabe. Vou ficar do lado de quem me mostrar uma solução.

-Mesmo que seja uma solução suicida? – ninguém respondeu e Bella voltou a bufar e sentar – Certo, vamos fazer do jeito de vocês, mas que esteja claro que eu não estou de acordo!

...

Estava no carro esperando Bella para levá-la pra casa. Não tinha conseguido trabalhar direito e tinha faltado aula. Ficava repassando a conversa que tivemos sobre como fazer James confessar o que tinha feito... Claro que estava com medo, mas o medo de que ele fizesse algo a Bella era maior que qualquer coisa.

-Não vai abrir a porta pra mim? – ouvi a voz baixa de Bella. Sorri abrindo a porta, ela entrou e me deu um beijo – Pensando em mim?

-O que mais me tiraria a concentração? – ela riu.

-Vou te dar um desconto só pela resposta. – sorri e manobrei o carro saindo do estacionamento do hospital – Rose está me deixando louca... Na verdade a todos nós.

-Está chegando perto...

-É... E eu não sei quem ajudo primeiro, se é Rose ou Emmet. – ri – Ele parece que vai sofrer um enfarto a qualquer suspiro de Rose.

-Está aí um Emmet que nunca pensei conhecer.

-Mudamos a vida de vocês...

-Você fala isso como se fosse ruim. – ela me olhou. Sua mão fazia carinho em meu cabelo.

-Não tenho certeza se no seu caso foi tão bom...

-Não vamos começar Bella.

-Apenas quero que pense um pouco... Não está saindo para uma corrida, está indo atrás de um assassino.

-Vai valer a pena – sorri querendo descontrair, mas não funcionou – Bella... Não vamos mais falar disso.

-Sabe que vou tentar te fazer mudar de idéia... – sorri.

-Sabe que não vou mudar de idéia. – parei o carro na garagem de Emmet, tirei o cinto e me virei pra ela.

-Não custa tentar... – tirou o próprio cinto e sorriu, pulou no meu colo – E eu tenho muitos poderes de persuasão.

-Os melhores poderes... – sussurrei, a puxando pela nuca. Nos beijamos, passei a mão pela sua coxa, sentindo o tecido grosso da meia que ela usava por baixo da saia.

Suas mãos foram para debaixo da minha blusa, me arranhavam. Ela sabia como isso me deixava.

-Você está apelando. – ela riu abrindo minha calça.

-È, estou. – ri tirando sua blusa – Está reclamando?

-Oh, não... Pode apelar o quanto quiser. – e ri voltando a beijá-la sentindo seus seios em minhas mãos. Seu corpo quente ondulava sobre o meu, me deixando cada vez mais louco. Com Bella eu perdia qualquer linha de pensamento coerente. Nem lembrava que aquela era a garagem de Emmet.

Ela já me acariciava, enquanto eu tentava, sem sucesso algum, puxar sua meia-calça. Suas mãos naquela dança, o calor do carro só aumentava, os sons que saiam da boca de Bella... Só ouvi o pano se rasgando.

-Edward! – quase gemi quando ela parou.

-Isso se chama desespero, amor... – puxei sua calcinha de lado e logo ela parou de reclamar. Nossos corpos unidos eram como uma explosão.

Sentia suas mãos apertarem meus ombros enquanto nos beijávamos e seu corpo subia e descia sobre o meu. Minhas mãos ainda passeavam pelo seu corpo, ora sentindo a pele macia de suas costas, seus seios, seu pescoço e colo, ora no pano da meia em suas coxas e bunda.

Com Bella era sempre melhor, era sempre alcançar algo mais alto. Como havia demorado tanto para encontrar algo assim? Eu não queria mais ninguém, eu não conseguia mais pensar em outra pessoa além de Bella.

Eu conseguia nos ver, vinte, trinta, cem anos mais tarde. Felizes e bem. Aquilo me assustou, mas o gemido de Bella me tirou qualquer pensamento a não ser em seu corpo ainda sobre o meu.

Nos beijamos quando o orgasmo chegou, violento. Seu gemido preso em minha boca, minhas mãos apertando fortemente suas coxas. Nos olhamos ofegantes, era como se ela também tivesse sentido... Aquilo. A abracei.

-Ta calor aqui... – ela sussurrou. Senti o ar quente, e minha pele molhada de suor.

-Vamos sair...

-Preciso me vestir... – ela sorriu – A não ser que queira correr de Emmet... – ri a ajudando a passar para o banco do carona, me ajeitando também. Respirei fundo quando abri a porta, sentindo a rajada de vento gelada demais. – Você rasgou minha meia. – sussurrou repreendendo. A abracei pela cintura.

-Posso fazer isso com todas as outras... Facilitaria muito as coisas. – ela bateu no meu braço e eu ri – Estou mentindo?

-Você não tem jeito... – ela me olhou e eu beijei sua testa. – O que me faz lembrar de uma coisa... Te convenci? – a olhei confuso até lembrar da conversa que tivemos antes de rasgar sua meia.

-Não... Mas pode tentar quantas vezes quiser. – ri quando ela me bateu.

...

-Tem certeza disso?

-Quantas vezes vai me perguntar isso Bella?

-Até que você diga que quer voltar pra casa e ficar na cama comigo... – ela disse mordendo minha orelha. Ela realmente era muito boa em convencer as pessoas.

-Prometo que faço isso assim que acabar com o que vim fazer... – ela bufou e cruzou os braços. Parecia uma criança fazendo biquinho. Cheguei perto e passei a mão pela sua boca para que parasse de fazer aquele bico, ou corria o sério risco de mudar realmente de idéia – Vai dar tudo certo.

-Vocês não tem noção de como ele...

-Tenho noção de como ele pode te machucar.

-Edward. Vamos? – Jasper perguntou da porta. Olhei mais uma vez para Bella e dei um selinho. Mas ela puxou meu pescoço e nos beijamos.

Como sempre perdi a noção sentindo os lábios de Bella se movendo nos meus. Se eu não tivesse consciência do que tinha que fazer, jogaria Bella na cama e...

-Tenho que ir... – nossas testas grudadas.

-Não vai...

-Sabe que faria tudo o que você pedisse... Mas nada que possa te machucar. – beijei sua testa e olhei para Jasper – Vamos.


	14. Only Hope , Mandy Moore

**Iey! Eu não morri!**

**Ainda... Por que a faculdade quer me matar... De qualquer forma, depois de ver pela segunda vez Breaking Down, eu tinha que postar um capítulo! Vocês viram? *.***

**Alguém mais achou tudo perfeito?**

**Bem, super reta final... Faltam, pelas minhas contar, uns 2 ou 3 capítulo! ^ ^ Então, se preparem para o desfecho!**

**Beijocas, pimpolhos! E se não for pedir demais depois de demorar tanto, mandem reviews!**

* * *

><p>-Acha que isso realmente vai funcionar?<p>

-Não sei Jasper, espero que sim. Se tudo der certo, Emmet vai ligar daqui a pouco avisando que ele aceitou me encontrar.

-Estou achando isso perigoso demais.

-Pensamento positivo, Jasper. – tentei sorrir, mas falhei, o deixando mais nervoso ainda. – Não posso ficar de braços cruzados...

-Eu sei... Alice estando no meio disso, entendo perfeitamente o que quer dizer. – respirei fundo.

Ficar parado dentro daquele carro era quase claustrofóbico. Emmet tinha saído antes para avisar a James que eu queria falar com ele. Agora era esperar ele ligar, James aparecer e dar um jeito de fazê-lo falar tudo.

Olhei para o gravador na minha mão. Coloquei no pescoço como um cordão, esperando sinceramente que ele não notasse o que aquele pingente era na verdade.

-E se Charlie não chegar a tempo?

-Pare de ser pessimista! – bufei.

Charlie chegaria a tempo! Ele e uma frota inteira para prender James antes que ele me matasse. Ouvi meu celular tocar e o nome de Emmet na tela. Eu e Jasper nos olhamos antes que eu atendesse.

-Fala.

_-Tudo certo. Ele já saiu daqui._

-Quanto tempo mais ou menos?

_-Estourando, meia hora._

-Certo. E você?

_-Vou encontrar meu pai no meio da estrada, levá-los até aí... Mas pode demorar, vou ver se eles trocam de carro, pra não chamar atenção._

-Cuidado com a tal Victoria... Ela não pode desconfiar, senão James vai sair e babau plano.

_-Ela saiu daqui junto com ele. Mas vou tomar cuidado. O mesmo pra vocês dois aí._

-Ok. Até daqui a pouco.

_-Até daqui a pouco._

A voz de Emmet tremeu na última frase, como a minha tinha tremido.

...

Eu já estava no galpão, apenas esperando James. Jasper estava do lado de fora, a alguma distancia para levar Emmet e quem ele trouxesse, até onde eu estava. Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar, mantendo na cabeça o por que de estar ali.

-Não é que o cordeirinho veio direto pro lobo mau? – ouvi a voz nojenta dele e o olhei. Frente a frente, apenas alguns metros de distancia.

-Não deveria ser eu a dizer isso? – ele riu.

-Não acho que eu seja o cordeirinho da história.

-Eu, menos ainda. - ele sorriu debochado.

-Está mais corajoso hoje... Isso é interessante.

-E você? Veio sozinho ou tem meia dúzia aí esperando pra entrar?

-Não preciso de ninguém pra acabar com você Cullen. – eu ri.

-Bem... Até onde eu me lembro...

-Eu deixei você com umas boas costelas quebradas. – riu, mas eu sabia que tinha conseguido mexer com ele.

-Na verdade, eu acho que foram aqueles outros quatro caras... Mas se você quiser levar o mérito, fique a vontade.

-Por que me chamou aqui? – perguntou com a raiva aparente.

-Colocar os pingos nos "is". Eu sei que você matou Tyler Metews. Vi que foi quem mandou me espancar e agora está perseguindo Bella. Quero que pare com isso. – ele gargalhou.

-Então, nossa querida Bella, contou sobre o incidente com o Metews? – seus olhos realmente me assustaram naquele momento – Ele estava merecendo! Mexeu com algo que não era dele!

-Como pode matar uma pessoa?

-Fácil. Cortei os cabos do freio. Simples, prático e limpo. Victoria me deu uma ajuda, o cara não era lá muito fiel a Bella.

-Então realmente o matou? – quase me bati por estar repetindo tanto isso. Ele começaria a desconfiar.

-Quer que eu desenhe? Sim matei o idiota! Bella é minha, sempre foi... – deu alguns passos em minha direção – Nem ele, nem você, nem ninguém pode impedir isso.

-Ela não quer ficar com você! Por que não pode entender isso? – ele riu.

-Ela sempre quer a pessoa errada. Na verdade, ela me fez fazer aquilo tudo... Ela me fez cortar o freio do carro de Metews, ela me fez juntar uns amigos pra te bater... Mas confesso que tive um prazer particular nisso.

-Deixe a Bella em paz! – ele riu.

-Quando você sumir da vida dela, eu estarei aqui. Não adianta mudar o curso das coisas, Bella nasceu pra ser minha.

-Eu não vou sumir da vida dela! – esse cara já tinha passado da obsessão. Era pura loucura o que ele dizia.

-Não sozinho... – levantou a blusa e tirou uma arma do cós da calça. Ok, essa parte não estava nos planos – Mas eu posso dar uma ajuda.

...

Um cano de revolver apontando pra você, faz uma cadeia de pensamentos estranhos e desconexos passarem em sua cabeça. Sem contar que você fica envolvido em um silencio sufocador.

Lembrei de Carlisle, que a essa hora deveria estar em mais um plantão, salvando pessoas enquanto o idiota de seu filho se matava. Pensei em Esme, que deveria estar dormindo, mas ainda assim esperando o marido e zelando pelo filho ingrato, que em vez de estar em casa estava instigando um assassino.

Vi Bella no momento em que ouvi o estampido do tiro. Era como um consolo. Ela vinha na minha direção, os cabelos balançando, ela chorava. Não queria que minha última visão fosse a mulher que eu amo chorando por uma idiotice minha. Ela me abraçou com uma força impressionante e então eu senti o baque da bala.

Mas não foi em mim...

Arregalei os olhos no momento em que percebi que Bella estava realmente ali. E que de suas costas saia o sangue pelo buraco que a bala havia feito em seu corpo.

Agora tudo passava rápido demais. Bella caiu em meus braços, mas sorria. Eu ainda estava catatônico demais para fazer alguma coisa. Ela caiu, fechou os olhos e uma raiva, um ódio sobre humano cresceu em mim. James também olhava atônito, como se não acreditasse.

Me joguei sobre ele, que graças aos passos que havia dado, estava perto de mim o suficiente para que eu tirasse a arma de suas mãos. Eu não pensei em nada... Não pensei que nunca havia segurado uma arma, não pensei que nunca tinha atirado uma pedra em um passarinho...

Só entendi o que tinha feito depois do barulho de um segundo tiro. E então o som voltou a sumir. Senti os braços de Emmet me segurarem, enquanto ele gritava algo que eu não ouvia. Simplesmente não ouvia.

...

Eu já podia ouvir as pessoas falando e a sirene do carro de policia e da ambulância. Mas eu estava no automático. Só tinha consciência de que Bella estava em algum lugar daquele hospital, ainda respirando.

Eu precisava vê-la, saber se estava bem. Saber que poderia pedi-la em casamento no dia seguinte e que ela estaria bem para rir da minha cara e dizer que estava nova demais pra isso.

-Edward! Como fez isso seu irresponsável! – meu pai gritou antes de me abraçar. Eu podia ver lágrimas em seus olhos, mas meu cérebro não achou aquilo relevante enquanto ainda não tinha visto Bella.

-Onde está Bella? Como ela está?

-Ela foi levada para cirurgia. Vão retirar o projétil. – ele me puxou mais para um canto e sem sentou comigo ao lado – Charlie Swan me contou uma história, mas eu ainda estou recusando acreditar.

-Se ele falou que fui atrás de James, ele atirou em mim, Bella se jogou na minha frente e depois eu... O matei. É verdade.

Eu não conseguia entender o que se passava pelos olhos do meu pai. Falar que havia matado alguém tinha tornado isso real, palpável. Eu havia matado alguém. Não que se pudesse considerar James um ser humano, mais ainda assim...

Perdi a linha de pensamento quando meu pai me abraçou. Sentia que ele chorava, então comecei a chorar também, não conseguindo mais fechar a torneira de boiolice. Só conseguia apertar mais o abraço com meu pai e colocar todos aqueles sentimentos pra fora em forma de lágrimas.

Abri os olhos e vi que estavam todos ali. Rose, Alice, Emmet e Jasper. Alice fungava e os olhos de Rose estavam vermelhos. Meu pai me soltou limpando o rosto.

-Vou te deixar com seus amigos... Ver o que posso trazer sobre Bella. – assenti agradecendo. Alice me abraçou e chorou no meu ombro. Dessa vez eu não chorei, me mantendo forte, querendo ser forte.

Só me permitir ser fraco por um momento, com meu pai. Agora, eu teria que ser forte, por mim, meus amigos e Bella.

...

Abri os olhos e notei que tinha dormido, encostado na parede atrás da cadeira. Lembrava de Emmet ter dito que levaria Rose para casa, Alice brigando com Jasper, pois queria ficar, mas ele a convenceu que Rose precisava dela.

Olhei para o relógio. Eu já estava ali a mais de seis horas. Como não tinha nenhuma notícia de Bella? Logo iria amanhecer!

-Edward! – olhei para Charlie, ainda fardado, seu rosto vermelho.

-Chefe Swan.

-O... Precisamos do seu depoimento.

-Certo. Depois que Bella...

-Não, garoto. Agora.

-Mas...

-Não acha que também está sendo difícil pra mim? É minha filha que está lá! – ele respirou fundo se controlando – Mas temos deveres a cumprir. Me siga.

Eu levantei, sentindo meu corpo inteiro doer. O segui pelos corredores e entrei no carro da policia. Eu só queria que isso acabasse logo, ver Bella, saber que ela estava bem.

O carro parou na delegacia de Seatle, o que eu agradeci imensamente, já que pensei que íamos a Forks. Charlie entrou e falou alguma coisa com o cara da recepção, logo falando algo com o delegado de Seatle.

-Vem. – eu voltei a segui-lo para a sala do delegado – Esse é Edward Cullen. – ele falou para um homem negro.

-Edward, eu sou Laurent Daves, delegado de Seatle. – apenas assenti – Sentem-se. Lamento por sua filha Charlie.

-Ela não morreu. – disse entre os dentes, atraindo a atenção.

-Ainda assim lamento o acontecido. – ótimo, agora o delegado estava com raiva de mim. Quer saber que se foda! A mulher da minha vida está numa cama de hospital e eu estou na delegacia sem ter uma notícia dela! – Tudo certo? – perguntou ao escrivão, que assentiu – Muito bem, pode começar senhor Cullen.

Contei tudo da noite passada como se fosse a meses atrás. Era outro momento, onde eu pensava em Bella segura em casa. Contei de como Bella tinha surgido e de como achei que fosse uma visão. Então de como havia pegado a arma de James e acertado um tiro nele.

-Vocês descarregou a arma nele, Cullen.

-Descarreguei? – fiquei confuso.

-É bastante normal essa sensação de confusão em situações extremas. Você não vai pegar nenhuma pena rapaz, já que foi legitima defesa, mas isso vai constar em sua ficha e provavelmente alguns trabalhos comunitários. – assenti. Eu já não me importava com nada, só queria voltar para o hospital.

-Estou liberado?

-Mais uma pergunta... Por que marcou esse encontro com James? – tirei o gravador no pescoço. Tinha esquecido completamente dele.

-Pra isso. – joguei para o delegado e sai da delegacia. Não esperei Charlie, peguei um taxi e desci em frente ao hospital. Subi pelas escadas de dois em dois degraus até chegar o quinto andar, o andar que Bella estava.

-Onde ela está? – perguntei assim que vi meu pai.

-No 223. Está fora de perigo filho. – sorri, como se houvesse aprendido a fazer isso naquele momento. Meu pai sorriu, dizendo que queria saber como foi o depoimento, mas em outra hora. Assenti e fui para o quarto 223.

...

Ela estava deitada naquela cama de hospital, e impressionantemente linda mesmo com aquelas roupas broxantes. Respirava calmamente, alimentada pelo soro. Não pude deixar meu lado médico de lado, olhando o prontuário, tendo a certeza de que ela estava fora de perigo.

Passei a mão pelo seu rosto e ele se contraiu um pouco, até que ela abriu os olhos. Por um momento parecendo confusa, me olhou e sorriu. Eu sorri de volta, lutando contra a vontade de tê-la nos braços.

-Oi. – ela sorriu.

-Oi. – respondeu com a voz baixa e rouca – Está bem?

-Você que está numa cama de hospital. – ela riu – Não foi uma piada.

-Eu sei... – fez uma careta de dor quando tentou se ajeitar na cama.

-Por que fez aquilo Bella? Não sabe como fiquei.

-Ouvi Carlisle falando... Foi apenas uma perfuração, não atingiu em nenhum lugar importante.

-Atingiu você, como não foi em um lugar importante? – ela sorriu e segurou minha mão que estava apoiada na cama.

-Eu não suportaria que algo acontecesse com você.

-Sua egoísta. Então eu posso ficar desesperado? – ela não respondeu – Te amo.

-Eu também te amo, bobo.

-Você acabou com o plano que tínhamos feito.

-Eu sempre disse que não estava de acordo... – voltou a rir – E James, foi preso? – e agora, contava ou não o que realmente havia acontecido.

-Não. – ela fechou os olhos com pesar – Ele morreu. – voltou a abri-los.

-Morreu?

-Sim.

-Eu sei que isso é horrível de se dizer, mas estou aliviada por isso. Me lembre de agradecer a quem fez isso.

-Não vou esquecer de te lembrar. – ela não precisava saber de tudo naquele momento.

-E os outros?

-Todos bem... Estavam ai a algum tempo, mas Emmet levou Rose e Alice foi ficar com ela.

-Ela está bem? E o bebê?

-Todos bem, Bella. Se preocupe com você, ok? – ela sorriu e assentiu. Olhei mais uma vez para o seu rosto, meu coração doeu apenas de lembrar que poderia ter perdido ela pra sempre – Bella... Eu sei que esse não é o melhor momento...

-O que?

-E que eu nem tenho nada para te dar...

-Está me deixando nervosa... – disse antes de bocejar.

-Quer casar comigo? – ela me fitou por um tempo e então abriu a boca.

-Não.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**DeeCalheiros**: É, Edward foi dar uma de engraçadinho, não sabia que era o sogro! kkk Bem, e agora? Bella terminou esse capítulo surpreendendo né? Espero que tenha gostado do desfecho do James! Beijos e até o próximo!

**izakeiroz:** Nossa, uma leitora nova a essa altura me deixa muuuuuuuito feliz e honrada! Espero que tenha realmente gostado e me deixa mais alegre que queira adiciona nos favoritos. Bem, embaixo do link para mandar review, do lado esquerdo da tela tem uma barrinha, ali você adiciona nos favoritos... Espero ter ajudado ^^ Beijos e quero te responder no próximo também hein!

**L. C:** Bem, você viu, sem Edward machucado, mas Charlie não é lá muito fã dele... Mas calma, tudo se resolve... E James confessou, mas não adiantou muito já que... Morreu. Espero que tenha gostado desse desfecho! Até o próximo, beijocas.

**Ana Krol:** Que bom que amou o capítulo anterior, espero que tenha amado esse também. Fechei o ciclo James da vida de nossos heróis, agora eles tem que cuidar de seus problemas pessoais... Te espero no próximo! Beijoo!


	15. Savi'n me  ,  Nickelback

**Super correndo por que eu meio que tenho que entregar um trabalho final máster na sexta!**

**Mas como estou devendo a vocês e só consegui escrever esse capítulo ontem, eu resolvi postar rapidinho no break ^^**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Agradecendo muuuuuito a : **maylovely** , **_DeeCalheiros** , **_Ana Krol_ , Tatiana campello , _Giuh Cullen_ e L. C. _**Gente, vocês são minhas expirações para continuar escrevendo!**

**Final super chegando!**

* * *

><p>Ok, não posso dizer que estava esperando por aquilo. Dizer que queria que ela estivesse viva para negar meu pedido tinha sido apenas forma de expressão. Não realmente ouvir. E aquilo doeu.<p>

-Han... Tudo bem... Eu acho – respondi tentando esconder a careta. Não queria que ela voltasse atrás por pena.

-Você não entendeu Edward... – voltou a bocejar – Eu quis dizer...

-Eu entendi... Durma Bella, daqui a pouco as dores vão voltar se você lutar contra o sono.

-Mas eu quero explicar...

-Não tem que explicar nada, apenas durma. – beijei sua testa e ela fechou os olhos resignada.

Sai do quarto. Esse tinha sido o pior fora que tinha levado em toda a minha vida. Ainda mais eu, que nunca pensei que fosse pedir alguém em casamento. Jasper estava sentado na sala de espera.

-Como ela está?

-Bem... Algumas dores apenas. Onde estão os outros?

-Ficaram em casa, mas como não conseguiam falar com você, preferi vir perguntar pessoalmente e ver como você está.

-Estou bem.

-Está fedendo. – riu e eu deu um pequeno sorriso – Vamos, vou te levar em casa, você troca de roupa, toma um banho e voltamos. – assenti, ainda sentindo algo queimar pelo não de Bella. Falamos com meu pai antes de sair. – Vamos pro seu apartamento ou pra casa?

-Pro apartamento... Não quero explicar nada pra minha mãe agora.

-Ela deve estar preocupada, Edward.

-Eu sei, mas meu pai já ligou pra ela. Ir lá em casa agora, ela ver como eu estou... Não estou pronto pra isso. – ele assentiu e seguiu para o meu apartamento.

Assim que passei pela porta senti todo o peso que não deixava se apossar de mim desde ontem na hora em que me despedi de Bella. Agradeci por Jasper estar no hospital naquela hora.

-Vou tomar banho. – ele assentiu indo pra cozinha.

A água quente relaxou meus músculos e eu quase dormi ali mesmo. Encostei na parede pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido. A menos de 24 horas eu estava naquele galpão esperando apenas conseguir uma confissão de James, e então Bella levou um tiro e eu descarreguei uma arma em uma pessoa.

Eu não sentia como se tivesse matado alguém. Era como se outra pessoa tivesse feito isso com o meu corpo.

Também não conseguia me arrepender.

-Edward!

-O que Jasper?

-O pessoal está indo para o hospital... Alice acabou de me ligar.

-Certo... Só vou sair daqui...

-Ela me obrigou a fazer você comer alguma coisa. – dei um pequeno sorriso enquanto me secava.

-Certo... Deve ter alguma coisa na geladeira.

Quando sai do quarto tinha uma fritada me esperando e eu sorri agradecendo a Jasper.

-O que há cara? Bella está bem. Daqui a pouco está ai de novo.

-Não é... Isso.

-Então...?

-Pedi Bella em casamento. – Jasper arregalou os olhos e engasgou com o suco que estava bebendo. É, se eu não fosse eu, teria essa mesma reação quando eu falasse algo assim.

-Casamento? Você pediu alguém em casamento?

-Não, pedi Bella. – ele olhou para os lados confuso e riu.

-Isso é... Parabéns? – eu ri.

-Ela não aceitou. – agora ele voltou a arregalar os olhos.

-Como?

-Disse não. Simples.

-E nem explicou por que não?

-Não deixei... O sedativo estava fazendo efeito, ela estava quase ão...

-Vocês terminaram?

-Não... E nem pretendo. – ele piscou algumas vezes assentindo.

-Bem, vamos?

Coloquei o prato na pia e fui em direção a porta, entrei no carro de Jasper lembrando que o meu devia estar na casa de Emmet ainda.

-Fiquei desesperado sabe... – o olhei sem entender – Quando ouvi o barulho de tiro. Sai correndo pra ver o que tinha acontecido, e depois vários tiros, mas aí Emmet já tinha chegado com os tiras.

-O que você tinha que fazer você fez Jasper. Ninguém teve culpa em nada do que aconteceu. – ele assentiu.

-E como você ficou com a policia?

-Vou ter na ficha que já matei alguém e provavelmente vou ter que fazer trabalhos comunitários.

-Dos males o menor.

-Sim... Talvez consiga fazer esse trabalho no hospital mesmo.

Era o que eu realmente esperava. Mas agora, eu só me preocupava em como seria encarar Bella novamente.

...

Alice estava rindo quando entrei no quarto de Bella. Jasper foi ficar ao lado dela assim que a viu. Nós três havíamos mudado muito. Era como se girássemos em torno delas, não conseguindo ficar muito tempo longe, ou não estar ao seu redor.

Bella me olhou, mas acordada que mais cedo. Olhei o prontuário novamente vendo que haviam feitos mais exames. Era um alivio entender aquilo, saber que não havia nenhuma infecção, que a bala tinha sido retirada com sucesso e que, no máximo, três ou quatro dias ela estaria fora dali.

-Vem aqui. – a ouvi, ainda rouca. Sorri e fui para o seu lado, dando um beijo em sua testa.

-Vocês não têm noção de como nos deixaram! – Alice me deu um tapa no braço. – Mas ainda assim foram heróis!

-Não queria ser herói Alice.

-Nós sabemos... – e balançou a mão fazendo pouco caso, todos rimos.

-O que importa é que está tudo bem agora... Mas eu quase tive um parto prematuro.

-Oh não me diga isso! – Emmet falou colocando a mão sobre a barriga de Rose – Fique aí dentro até o tempo certo! E obedeça seu pai! – voltamos a rir.

Por mais que estivéssemos em um hospital, a aura que tinha na casa de Emmet estava ali. Todos conversando e rindo. Mas eu ainda tinha a sensação de algo estar errado, fora do lugar.

-E aí Edward, como ficou a parada com a policia? – senti o olhar de Bella.

-Eu já dei o depoimento. – respondi tentando ser evasivo.

-Isso eu já sei, mas você matou o cara! Meu pai me falou que alguma coisa você teria que pagar.

-Matou? – Bella me olhou – Foi você que matou James? – estreitei os olhos para Emmet.

-Obrigado Emmet.

-Ah, você não tinha contado pra ela... Foi mau.

-Por que não me disse? – perguntou um pouco histérica.

-Acho que essa é a nossa deixa pra sair. Thauzinho Bella, depois voltamos. – Alice deu um beijo nela, logo depois Jasper, e saíram, Rose também se despediu de Bella com Emmet, que me olhou pedindo desculpa.

-Por que não me disse Edward?

-Bella, você está no hospital se recuperando, não queria te dar mais um motivo pra se preocupar.

-E eu tenho por que me preocupar?

-Não... Vou apenas fazer trabalhos comunitários.

-Eu não... Como você matou?

-Ele estava perto, nem senti direito... O delegado disse que isso é comum em situações extremas. Eu nem senti, apenas... Ouvi o tiro.

-E como está? Vi que estava perturbado com alguma coisa desde que chegou.

-Não é isso que me perturba... – sussurrei sem olhá-la.

-Então... O que... – ela sorriu e segurou meu rosto me fazendo olhá-la – O lance do casamento.

-Bella eu não quero...

-Eu quero explicar Edward. – mas eu não queria ouvir. Seja qual for a explicação eu sabia que ia doer, e eu não estava acostumado a gostar tanto de alguém. Eu não queria saber!

-Bella...

-Não quero que me peça pelo perigo que corremos... Quero que me peça em casamento quando tiver certeza de que é isso que quer, não... – sorriu – Numa situação extrema.

-Então não é por que acha que não te mereço? – ela riu e me puxou para sentar ao seu lado na cama.

-Depois eu sou absurda? Edward, o que mais quero é ter uma vida do seu lado... Mas quando você tiver...

A beijei. Não podia me entusiasmar, mas só aquele selar de lábios me aliviou bastante. Ela queria casar comigo, só achava que eu estava fazendo isso pelo que passamos. Mas eu sabia que não era por isso.

-Não estou te pedindo em casamento pelo que aconteceu. Cheguei a conclusão que quero ficar pra sempre com você antes disso. Só não achei que fosse a hora de pedir.

-E eu estando no hospital é a melhor hora? – cocei a nuca, realmente constrangido – Certo, pelo menos vou ter uma história para contar aos meus filhos.

Sorri e a abracei com todo cuidado possível. Ela me olhou e nos beijamos, mas dessa vez um beijo de verdade, com tudo o que Bella poderia me oferecer.

Passou a mão pelo meu rosto.

-É claro que eu aceito casar com você. – sorri e voltei a abraçá-la. Suspirei aliviado.

-Não sabe como estou aliviado. Pensei que tinha levado o pior fora da minha vida. – ela gargalhou.

-Com licença. – ouvi a voz de minha mãe na porta. Ela, meu pai e Charlie entraram – Oh, querida! Desculpe não ter vindo antes, mas Carlisle disse que só estaria acordada hoje.

-Só acordei realmente agora a noite Esme. – ela deu um beijo em Bella e se virou pra mim. E bateu no meu braço.

-Ei, _eu_ sou seu filho! – Bella riu.

-E só lembrou disso agora? Esperei que você fosse em casa, pelo menos me mostrar que estava vivo, mas não, fiquei desesperada e sozinha em casa!

-Desculpe, mãe... Não queria te deixar mais preocupada com isso, e o jeito que eu estava não era dos melhores.

Então ela me abraçou e eu pude ver Bella sorrir e Charlie ir falar com ela. Meu pai se aproximou da gente. Duas famílias... Ri, que logo iam ser uma só.

-Er... Eu e Bella temos uma notícia. – Bella me olhou confusa, mas entendeu que eu queria falar logo. Espalhar pra todo mundo, sair gritando pelo hospital.

-Você não está grávida, está? – Bella tossiu e eu arregalei os olhos com a pergunta de Charlie, meu pai e minha mãe apenas riram.

-Não pai! Nem perto disso! – e bateu na mesinha de madeira ao seu lado, coisa que eu já tinha feito discretamente.

-Então, o que é?

-Vamos nos casar. – Bella respondeu sorrindo.

Então eu vi três reações no curto espaço de tempo em que ia ficar ao lado de Bella.

Minha mãe tinha os olhos brilhantes, talvez pelo fato de ter achado que eu nunca casaria.

Meu pai olhava para nós dois como se ainda não tivéssemos dito nada. Então deu um pequeno sorriso quando reparou que eu o olhava.

Charlie estava nos olhando... Não sei definir muito bem como. Apenas pude arregalar os olhos no momento em que ele caiu pra trás.

É, começar matando o sogro, é outra boa história para contar aos filhos.


	16. The Only Exception  ,  Paramore

**Hey pessoas...**

**Desculpe pela demora, mas fiquei um pouquinho desmotivada... Crise existencial sabem? Achei que a fic estava com um final bosta, quis parar por ali, recebi poucas reviews do último capítulo e tudo junto... Quase que eu deixei como estava.**

**Mas depois vi que tinha que fechar a história, não só por mim, mas por vocês que acompanharam desde o começo. Então... Aí está mais um capítulo. O último é o próximo e vocês decidem se deve ter um epílogo ou não.**

**Beijo pimpolhoos!**

* * *

><p>-Em casa! – Bella sorriu entrando na casa de Emmet.<p>

-Graças! Não agüentava mais aquele hospital! – eu sorri e dei um beijo em seu pescoço.

-Pelo que eu lembre você gostava bastante... – sussurrei e ela se arrepiou ficando vermelha.

-Bella! – Alice gritou vindo se jogar ao lado de Bella no sofá. Me sentei direito respirando fundo. Bella tinha ficado duas semanas no hospital, não era tão necessário, mas meu pai havia insistido, já que sabia que Bella não ficaria quieta se viesse pra casa.

E eu estava mordendo as mãos para não tocar nela!

Conversamos, rimos e finalmente pude levar para o quarto dela. Rose piscou pra mim levando Emmet para o quarto deles. Sorri agradecendo.

-Enfim sós. – ela riu quando eu disse isso me jogando ao seu lado na cama.

Ela me abraçou e eu senti seu cheiro gostoso. Ficamos assim um tempo, abraçados, sentindo um ao outro. Eu não lembrava de uma vez ter sentido algo assim, Bella tinha vindo, colocado minha vida de cabeça pra baixo e mudado todo meu estilo de vida.

-O que está pensando? – perguntou, ainda com o rosto no meu pescoço.

-Em como tudo mudou desde que você apareceu. – levantou o rosto me olhando.

-E isso é bom? – ri.

-Levando em consideração que meu pai não discute mais comigo por causa da residência, nem da faculdade... Minha mãe fica dizendo que "finalmente virei um homem de verdade"... – gargalhamos – Mau sabe ela... – sorri malicioso e Bella me deu um tapa – Acho que é muito bom.

-Só é bom por que sua relação com seus pais ficou melhor?

-Claro que não... Levo em consideração o melhor sexo que já tive. – gargalhei quando ela começou a me bater, segurei seus braços e a beijei. Ela tentou não retribuir, mas logo desistiu e me correspondeu.

Soltei suas mãos e a abracei pela cintura, minhas mãos entrando pela blusa, sentindo o calor de sua pele depois de um tempo longo demais pro meu gosto.

-Você não presta! – eu ri.

-E foi isso que te conquistou... – ela estreitou os olhos, mas logo voltou a rir – Ficou tudo melhor quando você apareceu... Eu mudei e pareceu que as coisas todas mudaram. Não sei explicar por que ou como, mas tudo está melhor.

-Uou... – ela me olhou e riu com as bochechas vermelhas – E eu que pensava que você só falava essas coisas depois da gente... Você sabe. – eu ri – Mas, eu não preciso nem dizer o que foi você chegar na minha vida né?

-Precisar não precisa... Mas eu ia gostar muito de ouvir. – ela sorriu.

-Você me ensinou a amar de verdade, me mostrou que é possível viver esse amor, me deu coragem para enfrentar os problemas... Salvou minha vida de várias formas – eu olhava pelo seu rosto, transbordando alguma coisa que eu não saberia definir – E claro, o fato de ser muito bom de cama. – gargalhei.

-Mas isso você não precisava nem falar...

-Convencido!

-Você sabe que sou bom... – rocei meu nariz pelo seu pescoço – O melhor. – ela riu.

-Isso eu não sei... Não tenho como comparar. – apertei sua cintura e ela ofegou.

-E eu teria pena de você se tentasse arranjar uma forma de comparação. – ela gargalhou – Estou falando sério.

-Não se preocupe... Enquanto for você, não preciso de comparação. – sorri convencido e ela voltou a me bater – Para de ser tão convencido! – coloquei meu corpo sobre o seu, mas seu gemido não tinha sido de prazer.

-Está doendo muito? – passei a mão pelo curativo recente nas costas. Ainda iria demorar um pouco para tirar.

-Só quando você faz esses movimentos bruscos. – ela riu e eu não pude deixar de rir também.

Voltei a girar, dessa vez mais calmamente. Bella ficou por cima de mim e sorriu, me beijou colocando os braços ao lado da minha cabeça para se apoiar. Passei minhas mãos pela sua cintura, suas coxas, ficando excitado mais rápido que o normal pelo tempo longe de Bella.

Bella gemeu sentindo como eu estava excitado e eu puxei sua blusa. Ela estava sem nada por baixo, já que o curativo ainda a incomodava. O que me adiantou um pouco. Sentir o gosto da pele de Bella sempre era minha perdição, ainda mais com os gemidos mais presentes dela quando eu dava a devida atenção aos seus seios.

-Edward... – como eu gostava de ouvi-la gemer meu nome daquela maneira!

Me sentei com ela ainda em meu colo. Tirei minha blusa e voltamos a nos acariciar. Tirei ela do meu colo apenas para que nos livrássemos do resto da roupa. Bella voltou para o meu colo e eu fiquei sentado com as mãos em sua cintura, fechando os olhos com força quando ela desceu sobre o meu corpo.

Não conseguia manter minhas mãos quietas, passeava com elas pelo corpo inteiro de Bella. Desde aos calcanhares, que tinha acesso graças a posição, aos ombros e cabelos.

Logo tivemos que segurar a voz quando tivemos o orgasmo, que veio rápido pela falta que sentíamos um do outro. Respirei fundo e me joguei pra trás, Bella logo deitou sobre mim, também respirando fundo.

Comecei a passar minhas mãos pelas suas costas e cabelos, a olhei vendo que ela estava de olhos fechados, mas sorrindo com meu afago, ato que me fez rir também.

-Te amo... – ela sussurrou. Eu não tinha como descrever como me sentia a ouvindo dizer isso, a não ser como um pavão. Ficava extremamente convencido e feliz.

-Sabe que te amo mais... – ela riu e eu a senti tremer pelo riso sobre meu corpo. Dei um pequeno gemido pelos movimentos de seu corpo, comigo ainda estando dentro dela.

-Nos amamos por igual... Empate! – eu ri, me senti ficar excitado novamente. Bella gemeu também sentindo – Já disse como você é um pervertido?

-Não hoje... – falei a fazendo se movimentar. Ela gemeu e eu sorri – Mas você gosta.

...

Rosalie suspirou e logo todos estávamos olhando pra ela. Ela girou os olhos azuis.

-Não, eu não estou em trabalho de parto... – pude ouvir o suspiro coletivo – O médico falou que é normal essas contrações... Então parem de ser tão paranóicos!

-Rose, é o primeiro bebê do grupo! Estamos todos ansiosos. – Bella falou passando a mão pela barriga, enorme, de Rosalie.

-Eu sei, mas assim vocês me deixam nervosa. E eu não posso ficar nervosa! – irritar Rosalie já era perigoso, irritar Rosalie grávida e no final da gravidez era quase um suicídio.

-Então vamos fazer alguma coisa para distrair a mamãe.

-O que? – perguntei desconfiado para Alice.

-Brincar de adedanha! – foi praticamente sincronizado. Todos nós a olhando, decidindo se realmente valeria a pena levá-la para internação – Ah, qual é gente? Não podemos sair... Não tem nada pra fazer por aqui... È uma idéia! – ninguém deu atenção e ela se virou para Jasper – Joga comigo, amor? – eu e Emmet seguramos uma gargalhada.

-Certo Alice... Eu jogo. – ela bateu palminhas e os dois começaram a brincar. Girei os olhos e voltei minha atenção a Bella.

Fui beijando sua testa e descendo, até ela virar pra mim e nos beijarmos. Senti alguns chutes de Emmet na canela, mas a única coisa que fiz foi levantar a mão e mostrar o dedo do meio pra ele, claro que sem deixar de beijar Bella.

-É parte do corpo sim! – ouvimos Alice gritar.

-Não é não! – Jasper revidou.

-Do que estão falando? – Emmet perguntou me dando um ultimo chute.

-A letra é "H" e a Alice está dizendo que uma parte do corpo com "H" é hímen. – caímos na gargalhada – E não é!

-Claro que é Jasper!

-Só você Alice... – eu disse ainda rindo.

-O que foi? Hímen é parte do corpo sim. – Bella disse do meu lado.

-Claro que não, cara. – Bella se virou ficando de frente pra mim.

-Edward, você tem certeza que está na profissão certa? Hímen é uma parte do corpo da mulher.

-E vocês tem? – Jasper perguntou, deixando Bella vermelha.

-Não, mas por que vocês tiraram! – Alice deu seu argumento me fazendo engasgar de tanto rir.

-Eu não ouvi isso... – ouvi Emmet murmurar.

-É parte do corpo!

-Não é!

-É sim!

-Claro que não!

-GENTE! – paramos de discutir e olhamos para Rosalie – Que se dane se hímen é ou não parte do corpo... Minha bolsa estourou!

A bolsa dela estourou, e eu com isso? Bella e Alice olharam com os olhos arregalados e eu entendi... A bolsa do bebê estourou! Olhei para Emmet a tempo de vê-lo levantar.

-Vai nascer? – ele perguntou. Rose fez uma careta de dor, enquanto eu e Jasper ainda estávamos sentados, as meninas apareceram com duas bolsas.

-O que você acha? – ela disse debochada. Emmet me olhou e caiu pra trás – Eu não mereço isso!

...

Alice e Jasper estavam de frente para Bella e eu, sentados do outro lado do corredor do hospital. De uns tempos para cá, esse hospital tinha passado de local de trabalho para point. Vivíamos mais aqui do que em casa!

-Como será que ela está?

-Rose é forte... Bem forte, logo ela vai estar no quarto com o pirralho no colo. – ela estreitou os olhos pra mim – O que?

-Não chame meu sobrinho de pirralho! – eu ri e beijei sua testa.

-Estamos muito estressados hoje, não?

-Desculpe... Meu pai veio falar comigo ontem, Rose entra em trabalho de parto hoje... Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

-O que seu pai queria?

-Que eu voltasse para Forks agora que... Bem agora que não tem James lá.

Eu sabia que Charlie não era lá muito a favor do nosso noivado... Quem eu queria enganar? Se pudesse Charlie me mandava para a Iugoslávia para ficar longe de Bella. Mas pedir para ela voltar para casa era golpe baixo!

-E você? – ela me olhou séria. Isso não devia ser bom.

-Bem... Eu não posso ficar para sempre na casa de Emmet não é? Ainda mais com o bebê chegando...

-Bella...

-E ainda tenho que falar com Alice... Mas acho difícil ela querer voltar com Jasper aqui... Mas ela tem o pai que, bem... Tem dinheiro.

-Bella...

-Rosalie nem comento. Ela só tinha a gente, e agora tem Emmet e o bebê...

-Bella! – ouvimos um "shhh" e Alice riu, mas logo voltando a conversar com Jasper – Dá pra deixar eu falar? – ela ficou vermelha e eu sorri. – Você quer ir para Forks?

Ela me olhou confusa com a pergunta. Se ela quisesse ir eu teria que dar um jeito de ir junto, mas se ela não quisesse, eu já tinha uma solução.

-Bem... – mordeu o lábio mais vermelha ainda. Meu sangue começou a correr mais rápido – Vai ser bem complicado voltar a viver com meu pai... Aprendi a viver por mim mesma... E a faculdade, a residência...

-Então fica aqui...

-Edward...

-Comigo. – ela me olhou surpresa – Podemos morar juntos no apartamento.

-Está falando sério?

-Tenho cara de quem está brincando?

-Mas...

-Olha... Você já aceitou casar comigo, não precisamos oficializar agora, mas eu não vejo problemas em morarmos juntos.

-Eu...

-Nasceu! – nós quatro levantamos com o grito de Emmet – Nasceu!

Bella se jogou nos braços dele que a girou. Dava para se ver como meu amigo estava radiante, era como... Eu não tinha nem como explicar, nunca havia visto Emmet daquela forma.

-É perfeito Edward! – ele disse quando o abracei.

-Parabéns, cara! – era difícil não ser contagiado por aquela felicidade.

-Vão levar a Rose pro quarto, mas o bebê está indo para o berçário, e só depois vai pro quarto com ela.

-Já podemos ver? – Alice quase gritou.

-Acho que sim... Eu só vim avisar, vou voltar pra ficar com ele. – assentimos e seguimos Emmet, que continuava com aquele jaleco azul.

Paramos os cinco em frente ao vidro, vendo vários bebês. Emmet encostou a mão no vidro, olhando um menininho que estava numa caminha bem perto. Li a pulseirinha vendo o nome "Halle" escrito.

Bella ofegou e pude ver seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. A abracei por trás e ela sorriu.

-Ele é tão pequenininho... – sussurrou – E tão lindo.

-Lindo, Bella? – ela me bateu sorrindo – Tem cara de joelho, como todo recém nascido.

-Nada disso, meu sobrinho já nasceu lindo. – ri assentindo.

-O nosso vai ser mais lindo ainda... – sussurrei em seu ouvido, beijando sua bochecha depois. Ela me olhou e me deu um selinho.

-Não duvido disso... – e voltou a olhar para o bebê.

...

-Parabéns, mamãe! – Rosalie estava mais bonita ainda, se isso era possível.

-Venham aqui me dar um abraço! – Bella e Alice agarraram Rose sorrindo. Jasper e Emmet vieram para o meu lado.

-Quem diria hein, cara. – Emmet me olhou – Te conheci com treze anos de idade e hoje você é pai. – ele olhou para de Jasper para mim, assentindo.

-Quem diria... – colocou uma mão em meu ombro e outra no ombro de Jasper – Já percebeu pelo que já passamos?

-Claro que sim... Vocês não me deixam esquecer de vocês. – Jasper respondeu e nós rimos.

-Ah, Paris Hilton, assume que você ama a gente ! – eu gargalhei do apelido que Emmet deu a anos atrás.

-Você ainda lembra dessa merda, Maddona? – Jasper peguntou não se incomodando com o apelido pela primeira vez na vida.

-Claro... E lembro da Lindsay, aqui também!

-Ah, vá a merda! – eu disse ainda rindo.

-Do que vocês estão falando? – Rose perguntou chamando Emmet com a mão. Ele foi para o lado dela ainda sorrindo. Eu e Jasper o acompanhamos, eu ao lado de Bella e ele ao lado de Alice. Já disse que parece que somos satélites em volta delas?

-Lembrando de uns apelidos antigos. – ele respondeu.

-Que apelidos?

-Coisa boba... – elas iam falar alguma coisa, mas bateram na porta e uma enfermeira entrou empurrando uma caminha com o pequeno embrulho azul dentro.

Os olhos de todos ali brilharam, e eu me perguntei se os meus tinham tido a mesma reação.

-Oi meu presentinho de natal! – Rosalie disse o pegando no colo.

Então eu, Jasper, Alice, Bella e Emmet nos entreolhamos. Peguei meu celular vendo a data. Era realmente dia vinte e um de dezembro. Como o tempo havia passado dessa forma?

-Natal? – Alice parecia que tinha levado uma porrada na cabeça – OMG!

-Alice, fala baixo. – Rosalie pediu quando o bebê estremeceu com o grito de Alice.

-Como assim natal? – ela continuou divagando – Sério, isso?

-É Alice, vinte e um de dezembro. – eu falei e Bella me olhou surpresa da mesma forma.

-O tempo voou! – assenti, concordando com Jasper.

-Para vocês. – Rose falou ainda olhando a criança, Emmet também o olhava com devoção – Eu estava ciente de cada dia.

-Precisamos fazer uma festa!

-Festa! – Rose parecia animada.

-Que tal apenas uma ceia? – Bella perguntou e eu ri, sabendo que ela não era muito chegada a festas – Prometo que cozinho o que vocês quiserem. – olhei confuso.

-Você cozinha?

-Ai Edward! Vai fazer um ano que estamos juntos e você não sabia disso? – gargalhamos.

-Acha que sobrevivemos até hoje como? Só Bella cozinha!

-Ei! – Rose disse ofendida.

-Você também cozinha, mas nem se compara a Bella, Rose. – a loira fez um bico.

-Só por isso não vai segurar o Cold!

-Cold? – perguntei.

-Não acha que ficaríamos chamando meu filho de "bebê" para sempre né? – é, Rosalie tinha voltado a velha forma.

Emmet ficou ao lado da cama de Rose e ela passou Cold para os braços dele, que sorria, mas eu podia ver que ele estava meio desesperado, segurando-o de uma forma engraçada.

Bella olhava aquilo tudo com um carinho impressionante. Parei ao seu lado, a abraçando pelos ombros, ela sorriu pra mim e voltou a olhar o irmão.

...

Acordei preguiçoso. Domingo! Eu não teria que levantar dessa cama para nada. Sorri só com esse pensamento. Senti a respiração de Bella em meu peito e sorri mais ainda. Ficar com ela aqui no meu apartamento era ótimo, fugir de tudo, só eu e ela.

Comecei a beijar suas bochechas, sua testa, nariz e ela sorriu ainda de olhos fechados.

-Me deixa dormir... Você me deu um baita cansaço ontem... – eu ri com ela se aconchegando mais a mim.

-Era eu que devia estar reclamando! – mesmo com os olhos fechados ela ficou vermelha. Mas logo ela abriu os olhos e se sentou de repente. – O que foi?

-É véspera de natal!

-É sim... – ela sorriu e eu pude imaginar a "Bella criança".

-Tenho que começar a fazer as coisas... Prometi que ia cozinhar!

-Ah! Então é por isso que a geladeira está cheia de coisas... – ela ficou ainda mais vermelha.

-Desculpe... Mas é que vocês combinaram que ia ser aqui e...

-Não precisa pedir desculpas Bella... Esse apartamento também é seu. – ela sorriu e voltou a deitar, o queixo apoiado em meu peito, me olhando – Você me enrolou ate agora.

-Do que está falando?

-Sobre vir morar aqui em vez de voltar para Forks. – ela suspirou.

-Você realmente quer isso?

-Você quer? – rebati.

-E se não der certo? – ela sentou, cobrindo o corpo com o lençol – Eu... Minha mãe e meu pai não deram certo a partir do momento que foram morar juntos, Edward. Não sei como agüentaram até Emmet ter treze anos e eu dez.

-E meus pais deram tão certo que estão juntos até hoje... Isso não é desculpa. – coloquei minhas mãos atrás da cabeça me apoiando.

-Não é desculpa... É só que está tão bom do jeito que está, que eu tenho medo de mudar e... E acabar. – sentei de frente pra ela.

-Bella, se você quer voltar para Forks pode falar... Só não fica enrolando...

-Eu não estou enrolando. – suspirou e chegou mais perto de mim – Eu quero ficar aqui, quero morar com você... Mas a única relação que eu tenho como base é a dos meus pais e ela não é referência para ninguém.

-Não vamos ser iguais a eles... Nem aos meus pais eu posso garantir que seremos iguais. Vamos fazer o nosso.

-Edward...

-Se você quiser ir eu vou entender... Mas quero que entenda o meu lado. Eu nunca quis tanto ficar com alguém... Nunca amei alguém, então... Tudo está sendo mais intenso já que nunca cheguei perto do que to sentindo por você. – suspirei – E não queria ter que me mudar para outra cidade, mas se não tiver outro jeito. – ela arregalou os olhos.

-Se mudar?

-Não acha mesmo que eu vou ficar aqui se você for né? – a abracei – Você é uma droga que não posso mais viver sem, Bella.

-Você iria mesmo?

-Ainda tem dúvidas? – Bella pulou em cima de mim me beijando. Eu ri um pouco entre o beijo.

-Sabia que eu te amo? – eu ri.

-Seria louca se não amasse! – ela me bateu rindo – Mas eu também te amo.

-Então, ok... Quando podemos pegar minhas coisas?

-Vai vir pra cá?

-Você me convenceu! – sorri, quase não podia acreditar. Eu iria dormir e acordar todos os dias com Bella!

-Então, deixa eu te mostrar uma coisa... – levantei da cama e ri notando que ela estava olhando para minha boxer preta – Olhando minha bunda Swan? – falei ainda de costas para ela, pegando a caixinha dentro da gaveta.

-O que eu posso fazer? – sentei ao seu lado e ela mordeu meu pescoço – Você é muito gostoso... – fechei os olhos, arrepiado. Ela me empurrou, querendo me fazer deitar.

-Calma... – ela me olhou confusa – Primeiro... Eu quero te dar uma coisa que estou te devendo a quase dois meses.

-O que? – estendi a caixinha e Bella ofegou surpresa. – Você estava falando sério!

-Não acredito que ainda estava na dúvida! – puxei a caixinha de volta – Só por isso não vou te dar agora.

-Ah, não Edward! – ela choramingou e eu ri – Me dá! – ela ficou tentando pegar e eu ri não deixando. Ela sorriu e veio para o meu colo, mordendo eu pescoço e queixo, me desconcentrei um momento e ela pegou a caixinha.

-Bruxa! – ela riu e abriu vendo as duas alianças. Peguei a menor colocando no dedo dela, ela pegou a maior e colocou no meu. Logo voltando a olhar para o próprio dedo.

-É linda! – pousei minhas mãos em suas coxas, com ela ainda em meu colo. Ela me olhou sorrindo – Te amo.

-Te amo mais. – respondi, ela sorriu mais ainda e eu a beijei.

Acho que a ceia de natal iria atrasar um pouco.


	17. Never Gonna Be Alone ,  Nickelback

**Pimpolhooos!**

**Último capítulo! ^^ Geente, foi muito bom escrever essa fic e principalmente receber suas reviews. Espero que vocês tenham gostado da personalidade e da história que saiu da minha cabeça com esses personagens que amamos tanto!**

**E agradeço a todas as leitoras que tiraram um tempinho para ler essa fic, mas tenho o _Obrigada _especial a Ana Krol e DeeCalheiros que além de ler sempre mandavam um feedback ^^**

**Fernanda:** Aí está o último capítulo e sim, tem um epílogo ^^. Extras eu não pensei, mas se aparecer algo na minha cabeça, prometo que posto. Beijos e até uma próxima fic ;**

**Ana Krol: **Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo pra vc tb ^^. Aí está o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado e que goste tb do epílogo que vou tentar postar o mais rápido que puder! Beijos e até o próxima fic ;**

**DeeCalheiros: **Nossa, amei seu elogio! E amei saber que vc amou o último capítulo ^^ Tomara que tenha gostado desse também! O epílogo vem logo,logo... beijooocas ;**

**DeniseBelle26: **Eu não tive essa idéia da Bella contratar um Buffet, mas realmente muito inteligente sua idéia de passar o natal e o ano novo na cama com Edward Cullen... (66~ Espero que tenha amado esse capítulo tb ^^ Beijoo. ;**

* * *

><p>Bella estava com um vestido tomara que caia vermelho, que amarrava nas costas, deixando seu corpo totalmente moldado. Por que mesmo que eu não a carregava para o quarto?<p>

Ah sim, tinha mais umas vinte pessoas na minha sala...

-O que foi Edward?

-Essas festas de família... Nunca foram muito a minha praia. – Alice riu do meu lado. Ela estava esperando Jasper chegar com os pais.

-Você tem sorte de ter Carlisle e Esme como pais... – a olhei confuso – Meus pais me amam, eu sei... Mas trabalham demais, sempre ganhando dinheiro e tudo mais... Passei mais tempo com o que eles me davam de presente do que com a presença dos dois.

-Vendo por esse lado...

-Eles vivem pedindo para que eu volte pra casa... Estou pensando sobre isso.

-Jasper ficaria louco. – ela riu bebericando o que estava em seu copo.

-Eu só vou visitá-los, depois eu volto... Provavelmente vou comprar o apartamento que está vago aqui embaixo. – fingi pesar.

-Você como vizinha? – ela me bateu e eu ri – Bella que vai gostar...

-Por que? – arregalou os olhos e eu ri – Não acredito! Vão juntar as escovas?

-Pode se dizer assim... – ela me abraçou me parabenizando.

-Ata, agora vou ter que explicar para os meus pais por que minha namorada está agarrando meu melhor amigo... – ouvimos a voz de Jasper e eu vi, pela primeira vez desde que conhecera Alice, ela ficar vermelha. Jasper estendeu a mão para ela sorrindo, que aceitou e foi com ele conhecer os sogros.

-O que estava falando com Alice? – Bella perguntou sentando do meu lado.

-Estava perguntando o que ela ia fazer depois da festa... Sabe como é, na dúvida. – Bella riu e bateu no meu braço.

-Então eu posso começar a procurar outra companhia também? – fiz uma careta.

-Nada disso! – beijei seu pescoço – Não brinco mais... – ela gargalhou olhando pela sala.

-Já viu avô mais babão? – me perguntou olhando para Charlie que segurava Cold, sentado ao lado de Rose e Emmet. Ele sorria balançando o bebê que tinha saído a menos de dois dias do hospital.

-Realmente não... – ri – Emmet estava todo preocupado sobre trazer Cold pra cá... Nunca vi Emmet se preocupar assim a não ser com o carro!

-Agora ele é pai!

-Será que eu vou ficar doente desse jeito? – Bella me olhou confusa – Bella, temos três médicos aqui e ele tentou fazer Rose mudar de idéia até o último momento. – ela riu entendendo.

-Natural Edward... Ela se recuperou rápido, como qualquer parto normal, mas vocês homens não sabem disso...

-Vocês vírgula, eu sei.

-Vamos ver quando eu engravidar... – olhei novamente para Charlie que sorria bobo para o neto.

-Será que se déssemos um neto pra ele em nove meses ele seria mais legal comigo? – Bella gargalhou.

-Na verdade, acho que ele te mataria, alegaria legítima defesa e ainda registraria nosso filho. – suspirei, fingindo pesar.

-É, foi o que pensei. – ela riu e me beijou, depois olhando o relógio. O rosto bem perto do meu ainda – Hora de jantar. – assenti a beijando de novo antes de levantar e ajudá-la a levantar.

-Vamos jantar? – perguntei e todos assentiram indo para a mesa enorme que Bella havia preparado.

...

-Que noite! – Bella disse se jogando do meu lado no sofá. Olhei para os presentes abertos no pé da árvore que eu e Bella tínhamos montado. Tinha presentes ali para o ano inteiro! – Vou ver o que posso arrumar na cozinha...

-Eu posso ajudar.

-Queria falar com você Edward. – ouvi a voz de Charlie e quase fechei os olhos. Uh oh.

-Pai... – Bella disse em tom de suplica.

-Tudo bem Bella – eu disse – Vai pra cozinha que eu já vou te ajudar. – ela ainda me olhou temerosa, então assentiu e saiu da sala. – Pode começar Charlie.

-Sabe que não simpatizo muito com você, não é garoto?

-É, eu notei...

-Mas parece que faz minha Bella feliz. – eu sorri – Ela me falou que vai vir morar aqui.

-Charlie...

-Não sou a favor dessa história de morar junto, sem um casamento nem nada oficializado, mas parece que meus dois filhos pensam de modo diferente.

-Nós vamos nos casar. Eu já pedi, ela já aceitou... Só queremos terminar a residência, a faculdade... Queremos estar mais estabilizados.

-Não vim falar com você para brigar, garoto... É só que depois de tudo que soube sobre os... Namoros de Bella, não posso deixar de ficar preocupado.

-Não se preocupe Charlie, não vou machucar Bella.

-Espero que não, garoto. – ele se levantou e eu fiz o mesmo – Mas não quero saber de outro neto tão cedo. – não pude deixar de rir.

-Se preocupe menos ainda quanto a isso. – ele assentiu e foi em direção a cozinha, provavelmente se despedindo de Bella. Ela veio com ele até a sala e abriu a porta para ele. Os dois se abraçaram.

-Até mais, querida... E, thau... Edward. – eu sorri acenando.

-O que ele queria? – não consegui evitar rir da cara de Bella.

-Falar que não era a favor de nós dois morando juntos sem casamento.

-Oh... Me desculpe por isso... – ela disse me abraçando. A abracei pela cintura.

-Ele me chamou pelo nome... Já é um progresso. – ela riu. Eu soltei dela desligando as luzes e ligando o som. A sala escura, sendo iluminada pelas luzes de fora da grande janela da sala e pelos pisca-piscas da árvore junto a uma música lenta e gostosa deram o melhor clima de fim de noite que podia imaginar.

-O que é isso?

-Nossa noite de natal... – ela riu me abraçando pelo pescoço, enquanto minhas mãos iam para sua cintura. Começamos a nos movimentar no ritmo da música, lentamente.

-Já é quase manhã de natal, Edward.

-Não estrague meu momento romântico... – ela riu e assentiu me olhando.

Cada vez mais eu tinha certeza de que era aquilo que eu queria. Estar para sempre assim, com Bella nos meus braços, um inteiramente do outro. Ela me deu um selinho e apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro, eu comecei a vagar minhas mãos pelas suas costas, num carinho, sentindo o cheiro gostoso que vinha de seus cabelos.

Ali, naquele momento, eu não precisava de mais nada para ser feliz.

...

Senti beijos no meu rosto, mas ainda assim eu não queria acordar. Meu cérebro instantaneamente me lembrou que já era final de janeiro e que eu tinha que voltar para a faculdade... E por conseqüência para a residência... E se não bastasse para o trabalho comunitário.

-Liga pra todo mundo e fala que eu morri... – disse colocando o travesseiro na cara. Ouvi a risada dela e me animei um pouco, isso antes de lembrar tudo o que eu tinha que fazer.

-Anda Edward! Temos que ir para o hospital!

-Não!

-Para de manha! – ela disse tentando me puxar. Eu soube que não voltaria mesmo a dormir então peguei sua cintura e em uma fração de segundos ela estava embaixo de mim.

-Pronto, estou acordado... – comecei a beijar seu pescoço.

-Não era para acordar _desse jeito_.

-Você não especificou... – abaixei a alça de sua camisola, ainda beijando.

-Temos que ir Edward...

-Quem está manhosa agora? – ela abriu os olhos me olhando. Isso não era bom!

Um segundo depois eu estava me segurando para não cair da cama e ela ria, se levantando.

-Temos que ir.

-Sério que você vai me deixar assim? – ela sorriu e tirou a camisola – O que eu fiz? Por que estou sendo torturado? – ela gargalhou.

-Não está sendo torturado...

-Então...?

-Estou tentando te animar para começar a se arrumar... – tirou a calcinha ainda de costas para mim e entrou no banheiro.

O que eu podia fazer? Tinha que me arrumar para ir trabalhar! A segui para dentro do banheiro.

...

Bella estava estonteante do meu lado. Seu vestido de madrinha tinha sido escolhido com a minha ajuda. E que cor melhor para realçar o corpo de Bella que não azul?

Alice e Jasper estavam na nossa frente, a baixinha com um vestido verde que a fazia me lembrar a fada de Peter Pan. Ela e Bella não se continham no lugar. Era dia primeiro de março, dia do casamento de Emmet e Rosalie. Claro que elas faltavam pular no lugar.

A porta da igreja fechada não me deixava ver como Emmet estava, já que os padrinhos entrariam juntos e na frente da noiva, que por sua vez estava demorando uma eternidade.

-Promete que vai ser pontual no nosso casamento? – Bella riu.

-É uma tradição atrasar Edward! – Alice disse. Jasper a olhou assustado.

-Se você fizer isso comigo, pode ter certeza que quando chegar vai me encontrar enfartado. – Alice girou os olhos.

-Para de drama Jasper. – eu e Bella rimos, deixando eles decidindo quantos minutos ela poderia atrasar.

-Acha mesmo que eu vou atrasar? – olhei para Bella confuso – Não vou te dar margem nenhuma para mudar de idéia. – eu ri.

-Bella, a absurda. – lhe dei um selinho – Eu nunca vou mudar de idéia.

-Acredito em você... Mas melhor prevenir que remediar.

-Eles chegaram! – Alice disse quicando.

Olhamos para trás e vimos Rose saindo do carro ajudada pelo pai de Alice, que como ela disse tinha sido como um pai para ela depois que os pais biológicos haviam morrido. Ela nos olhou e sorriu radiante.

Ela parecia brilhar de tão linda que estava.

Então abriram as portas da igreja e Alice respirou fundo se endireitando, e se toda a igreja não olhasse em nossa direção, eu giraria os olhos.

Assim que nos posicionamos, eu e Bella ao lado de Emmet, Alice e Jasper do outro lado esperando Rose, a marcha nupcial começou e Emmet estremeceu do meu lado.

-É, agora não tem mais volta. – eu sussurrei pra ele e Bella me deu um pequeno belisco.

-E quem disse que eu quero voltar? – ele respondeu com os olhos vidrados em Rose. Eu e Bella sorrimos com sua resposta.

Rose mandou um beijinho para Cold que estava no colo da mãe de Alice, com dois meses, alheio a tudo o que acontecia.

O casamento aconteceu normalmente, todas aquelas juras e tudo mais. Só que o que me entediava antes, agora fazia imaginar a mim e Bella no lugar de Emmet e Rosalie. Eu podia nos ver claramente ali, jurando tudo aquilo e sinceramente.

Alice se debulhava em lágrimas e Jasper tentava acalmá-la. Bella apenas prestava bastante atenção, talvez rezando pela felicidade do irmão, e eu me peguei fazendo o mesmo.

-Eu vos declaro, marido e mulher... Pode beijar a noiva.

Emmet, teatral como sempre, envergou Rose como nos filmes e todos nós batemos palmas. Rosalie sorriu abraçando o agora marido.

É, as coisas realmente mudaram.

...

Eu estava literalmente moído!

O último período realmente era o pior... Parecia que todo mundo tinha resolvido ter alguma doença e ir ao hospital hoje... Sem contar que depois da faculdade, em vez de ir para casa como antes, eu tive que voltar para o hospital para cumprir as três horas do trabalho comunitário.

É, Edward... Você cresceu.

Merda!

A única coisa boa era que eu chegaria em casa, Bella estaria cheirosinha me esperando e poderia passar a noite esquecendo de todo estresse do dia.

Mas assim que abri a porta eu me perguntei se tinha entrado no apartamento errado. As luzes da sala estavam em meia força, enquanto as luzes de fora da enorme janela entravam pela sala. A mesa redonda estava no meio da sala, com velas acesas e eu sorri sabendo o por que daquilo.

Fui até o quarto procurando por Bella, estranhando não encontrá-la. Mas vi um bilhete com três frases na cama.

_Tome um banho_

_Se arrume _

_E venha jantar_

Eu sorri esquecendo de todo cansaço.

Sai do quarto tomado banho e arrumado como Bella tinha escrito, mas ainda não a tinha visto em nenhum lugar do apartamento. Mas assim que cheguei na sala sorri. Ela já estava sentada na mesa, com uma travessa de lasanha no centro da mesma.

-Espero que não vá me perguntar o que estamos comemorando... – eu ri e lhe dei um beijo, logo sentando a sua frente na mesa.

-Eu tenho calendário Bella. – ela sorriu, e absurda como era, realmente havia pensado que eu tinha esquecido – Lasanha, hum?

-Um passarinho me contou que é seu prato favorito.

-Um passarinho ruivo que se chama Esme Cullen, acertei? – ela suspirou fingindo pesar.

-Você sempre acerta. – mas logo depois riu. Peguei sua mão que estava na mesa e beijei.

Começamos a jantar, falando sobre o dia, sobre a residência que já estávamos terminando e as prováveis especializações depois da faculdade, sobre o tempo, sobre Rosalie e Emmet se descabelando por que Cold não os deixava dormir, sobre Alice que se mudaria no mês seguinte para o apartamento de baixo...

Me levantei da minha cadeira parando em frente a ela agachado. Ela se virou de lado na cadeira me olhando.

-Eu te amo. – ela sorriu.

-Eu te amo. – me sustentei mais alto e a beijei. Bella se levantou e eu fui me levantando junto, ainda nos beijando.

Bella ofegou quando a peguei no colo, mas sorriu logo depois voltando a me beijar. Entrei no quarto, apenas abrindo um olho para não esbarrar ou cair por ali, a deitei na cama e deitei por cima dela.

Desci o fecho éclair que tinha na lateral do vestido revelando uma lingerie nova e altamente excitante. Prendi um pouco a respiração e Bella sorriu com isso, desabotoando minha camisa.

Eu já estava só de boxer quando me lembrei do presente dela.

-Espera... – disse ofegante.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou manhosa e eu ri.

-Seu presente... – eu disse com dificuldade, já que Bella estava atacando minha boca.

-Você é meu presente. – ri mais.

-É sério Bella... – ela respirou fundo e me largou. Eu levantei indo até a mesa de cabeceira do meu lado da cama, enquanto ela abria o armário. Tive vontade de rir tentando imaginar a cara que ela faria.

-Toma... – ela me entregou uma caixa sorrindo. Estava escuro, mas eu podia ver seu rosto vermelho e eu quase esqueci que _eu_ tinha parado o que estávamos fazendo para dar o presente dela.

Peguei a caixa e abri. Havia duas coisas dentro da caixa, uma era uma corrente de prata que eu tinha visto junto com ela num passeio que demos ao shopping. Sorri a olhando. Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha... Ainda mais linda e desejável.

Mas meu sorriso aumentou ao ver o outro. Era um porta retrato, uma foto que eu lembrava de Alice ter tirado um pouco depois delas chegarem a cidade... No dia que brincamos de verdade ou conseqüência. Estávamos rindo, totalmente descontraídos, depois de Bella ter caído em cima de mim.

-Aí, eu já gostava de você... Mas você era muito safado pra eu te dar uma chance. – gargalhei e a beijei.

-Adorei os dois presentes. – peguei a sacola que estava o primeiro que eu daria a ela – Aqui o meu.

Ela abriu e eu me segurei para não rir antes da hora. Ela olhou incrédula para dentro da sacola e puxou a cinta liga azul que eu havia comprado. Não consegui mais segurar e cai na gargalhada, ela ainda me olhando surpresa. Mas riu, também achando graça.

-Isso é sério?

-Por que não gostou? – perguntei ainda rindo. Ela riu.

-Bem, se tivesse me dado mais cedo... Talvez eu a tivesse usando. – parei de rir com sua resposta, engolindo em seco imaginando antes do tempo ela com aquela cinta liga.

-Ok... – sorri – Aqui está o verdadeiro. – entreguei uma caixa preta a ela. Ela respirou fundo.

-Por um momento eu realmente achei que seu presente era _aquilo_. – voltei a rir.

-Tudo bem que eu nunca namorei Bella, mas não sou tão sem noção. – ela sorriu com uma sobrancelha arqueada – Certo, só um pouquinho.

Ela riu abrindo a caixa e ofegou. Eu sabia que ela iria gostar.

-Edward... É lindo!

-Vai ficar ainda mais em você... – cheguei mais perto dela, tirei o cordão da caixa e coloquei em seu pescoço, dando um beijo no processo.

Ela tinha ficado linda com ele. Era um cordão delicado de ouro branco, com "Bella" pendurado e nele uma pedra lápis lázuli incrustada na letra "B".

Ela colocou todas as caixas ao lado da cama no chão e voltou para cima de mim. A beijei com fome, com vontade de nunca parar aquele beijo.

Abri seu sutiã e me apossei de seus seios, sentindo o cheiro doce de seu perfume junto com o aroma natural de seu pele. Bella era inebriante! Minhas mãos revezavam entre suas costas, cintura e coxas.

Logo eu estava dentro de Bella, naquela dança que apenas nós dois conhecíamos, e que nos ligava cada vez mais de uma forma indestrutível. Estar em seu corpo era apenas uma das formas que eu podia demonstrar o quanta a amava, o quanto ela tinha me transformado e transformado tudo a minha volta.

Bella gemeu e eu a beijei. Nossos corpos se fundindo de tal maneira que eu esquecia de tudo a minha volta. Sentir o corpo de Bella sob o meu, suas mãos me acariciando, suas lamurias e pedidos, seus seios comprimidos pelo meu peito... Era tudo fantástico! Uma onde de sentimentos, um redemoinho de coisas que não fariam sentido a ninguém, a não ser a nós dois.

Gritamos o nome um do outro quando o prazer máximo nos atingiu e eu descansei minha cabeça entre seus seios. Bella fazendo um carinho gostoso em meu cabelo, comigo ainda dentro de seu corpo.

Levantei o rosto ficando na altura do seu, nossos olhares se cruzando, dizendo tudo o que a boca não podia dizer.

-Feliz aniversário de um ano. – ela disse com aquela voz calma.

-Feliz aniversário de um ano... – eu sorri e a beijei mais uma vez, recomeçando a nossa dança.

A única certeza que eu tinha naquele momento, era que eu queria a cada ano estar deitado do lado dela desse jeito, desejando feliz aniversario de dois, três, trinta, cinqüenta anos ao seu lado...

Por que, de alguma forma, eu sabia que a eternidade não era tempo o bastante para passar ao lado de Bella.


	18. Epílogo  I'm Yours , Jason Mraz

**Hey Pimpolhos!**

**Aí está o epílogo ^^**

**Só um gostinho da vida deles depois de tudo ;]**

**Beijos**

* * *

><p>Acordei com um lamurio baixo, mas presente. Bella continuava dormindo do meu lado, nua. Sorri, ela devia estar realmente cansada.<p>

Levantei podendo ver que o sol já brilhava. Sorri mais ainda, agora eu era um médico formado e com mestrado... E só trabalhava na parte da tarde!

Meu pai ainda não acreditava que eu realmente tinha adotado uma rotina parecida com a que sonhava aos 23 anos...

Abri a porta do quarto azul, podendo ver a fonte do lamurio mirar seus olhos verdes em mim e instantaneamente sorrir. Sorri de volta o vendo esticar os bracinhos em minha direção. Tyler já tinha um ano e oito meses, já falava quase tudo e era o centro do meu mundo, junto com Bella.

-O que foi garotão?

-Mamá! – eu ri.

-Por que não pensei nisso antes. – ele se virou em meu colo para olhar por onde passamos. Eu sabia que a essa altura Bella já estaria de camisola esperando que eu entrasse com Tyler no quarto.

-Bom dia... – ela sorriu e eu dei um selinho nela antes de passar Tyler para seus braços – Bom dia, meu amor... – nosso pequeno riu com os carinhos que Bella fazia.

Logo ela colocou o seio pra fora e ele o abocanhou, colocando a outra mãozinha no outro seio de Bella. E eu ri ao vê-lo cruzar as pernas. Fui para o banheiro escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto, quando voltei Tyler já estava no meio da cama, fazendo bagunça.

-Toma querido... – Bella tentou dar um boneco que Charlie havia comprado para ele.

-Num quer buneco... Quer carro! – eu ri da cara de Bella.

-Acho que até meu interesse por carros ele puxou... – Bella pegou a miniatura de carro e entregou a Tyler, que sorriu o agarrando com a mãozinha gorda.

-Nada disso... Isso ele puxou de mim... – arqueei uma sobrancelha – Edward... Ele tem o seu cabelo, os seus olhos, a sua pele... Ele é você por fora e eu por dentro. – ela disse muito sábia. Eu ri.

-Tudo bem, que ele seja você por dentro, mas gostando de mulher como o pai. – gargalhei de sua cara e Tyler me acompanhou – Viu, ele concorda! – ela me jogou o travesseiro.

-Vá a merda!

-Merda!Merda! – Bella tampou as mãos com a boca e eu voltei a rir.

-Viu o que está ensinando pro nosso filho? – me jogou outra almofada. – Mas não se preocupe, quando tivermos uma menininha, ela vem igualzinha a você...

Me esgueirei para o seu lado e a beijei.

Depois de sete anos juntos eu ainda sentia a mesma coisa quando beijava Bella. Aquele sentimento grande demais, confuso e conjunto demais para ser explicado ou se dar um nome.

Casamos, tivemos um filho e eu só conseguia pensar nos anos que se seguiriam e nós dois estaríamos juntos, nos amando, sempre querendo mais um do outro.

-Eu te amo. – ela riu e passou a mão pelo meu rosto.

-Isso não vai livrar você de trocar a frauda dele... – ela disse e eu ri.

-Pelo menos eu tentei... – ela riu e me deu um selinho.

-Também te amo...

Essa cara de idiota nunca sumiria enquanto eu pudesse olhar para Bella dessa maneira.

-Vrum!Vrum!

Gargalhamos olhando para Tyler que andava com o carrinho pela cama.

Eu não podia imaginar uma vida melhor que essa.


End file.
